Mish Mash Menagerie
by Awatere11
Summary: This is my Twat for Schuneko's Tit! Snort! This is going to be one-shots of smut and comedy. Just me playing with Schuneko as we both post our thoughts. Check out Schuneko's Mish Mash Menagerie for equal fun. If you want to join in, come on in the water is FIIIIINNNEEEEE! Rated for extreme sex and m/m ... maybe m/m/f maybe more ... maybe less? Just our boys having fun
1. Chapter 1

Ianto was asleep. Curled into a little ball in the corner of the shower.

Jack sighed as he stepped into the spray of water and knelt by his lovely Welshman. It had been a hard call. They'd worked through the night and despite being told the building was clear, they had found the body of a homeless man in the basement of the burning warehouse.

Ianto had been stalwart and calm as he'd pronounced the man dead and the second body of the young man further down didn't faze him either. It was when they found the old woman and her dog squashed behind the old furnace that Ianto had cracked. Shouting abuse at the fire and throwing his axe at a nearby wall.

Everyone was sickened by the needless loss of life. A sweep at the beginning of the firefight might have saved them but the building's security had been sure, so sure there were no people in there.

Now. Hours later when the reports were done and the poor rookie had been sent home in a taxi, Ianto had gone for a shower.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and rubbed his back as he stirred. Ianto's kisses were needy and jack moaned as Ianto's fingers found his growing erection.

"Please jack, need to feel something" Ianto whispered and Jack groaned with lust.

Pushing Ianto down onto the floor of the shower, Jack breached Ianto with a finger as he punishingly held him down. Ianto cried out with pleasure/pain then gave a bark as Jack hit his prostate. Another finger, then a third. Jack finger-fucked Ianto as the hot water drummed down and Ianto let go.

He begged, pleaded and sobbed as Jack replaced his fingers with his engorged cock. Pushing hard, deep and persistent. As Ianto sighed and his eyes fluttered closed, Jack started a punishing rhythm. They let the water wash away the soot, sorrow and anger of the night.

Fingers slipped on wet skin as they moved. Ianto would feel the cold floor the next day and Jack knew his knees would as well but it felt so good.

Finally Ianto gave a shuddering gasp as he came over Jack's stomach that had been rubbing against the lovely big dick that had been slapping between them.

Jack grunted with surprise that Ianto had come without his dick being fondled and then his vision whited out as he shot his load into the man writhing beneath him.

As they both lay in the shower Ianto started to laugh.

"What? Something on my face?" Jack asked with a leer.

"Nah, just realised. Firemen and we can't get enough water these days" Ianto gulped as Jack slid down his body and swallowed his dick in one lurid move.

"Oh God Jack. What would I do without you to keep me sane?" Ianto moaned carding his fingers through jack's hair as his dick started to come back to life in Jack's throat.

Jack didn't answer, no need. They never intended finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto was alone. Finally he had a moment to himself.

With a contented sigh Ianto unwrapped the Twinkie and took a bite. Just as he bit down two hands grabbed him from behind.

With a squeal of horror Ianto fell from his office chair and landed on his butt. His Twinkie spat it's filling all over his shirt and Ianto looked up at an open mothed Jack Harkness.

"Sir?" Ianto gasped as Jack reached out and flicked a dob of filling onto said finger then began to raise it to his mouth.

Ianto surged forward and sucked the digit in as Jack gave a gasp of his own. Shuffling around, Jack fell to his knees as he straddled Ianto on the ground. Leaning over, Jack licked the dob he found on Ianto's chin.

Ianto frowned and shifted beneath Jack, his hands sliding around Jack' hips. As Jack tore at Ianto's shirt a vague feeling of loss occurred, but he swallowed it down. Time to mourn when he's gone. Rejoice in today.

Jack surged forward and latched onto Ianto's nipple as Ianto babbled and moaned with delight. Ianto's leg rose so that his thigh brushed against Jack's throbbing member and with a snarl Jack rubbed wantonly against him.

They were both rutting against each other as they rolled around and tore clothing away to expose flesh.

With no preparation, Jack forced his engorged penis into Ianto and Ianto was forced to lay stunned and debouched as Jack slammed into him with snarls and growls of lust.

Ianto felt himself sliding across the floor and he slammed a hand into the shelf above his head as he hung on for dear life as Jack found a new rhythm. With a howl Ianto opened his legs as far as he could and arched his back more to allow deeper penetration and Jack responded with sharp snaps of his hips.

Ianto was coming. His orgasm setting off Jack's as his arse muscles clamped down on Jack as he was on the backward swing. With a silent scream Jack thrust again and again as he filled Ianto. Then he was falling.

They lay laughing in the dust as Jack peppered Ianto with kisses.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again! Those alien Twinkies are supposed to be in the secure archives Yan!" Jack admonished as he hummed his way out of the room.

Ianto snorted and took another from the box he had purchased from the corner dairy on the way to work. He idly wondered if Jack could count or not as the alien Twinkies were five in total and this had been the eighth day in a row they had "Succumbed" to the alien influence of sex Twinkies.

As Ianto dropped the empty wrapper in the trash he giggled and then added Twinkies to tomorrow's shopping list.


	3. Chapter 3

"Myfanwy" Ianto called for at least the tenth time as he frantically searched for his stupid dog.

The dog park was almost deserted and there was definitely no sign of the large golden Labrador he had come with. Mind you, it was his fault. He's not been able to take her all week, the break up with Lisa had been too much even though he had known for months they were really not working together.

"Myfanwy!" he roared again, getting separate.

"Janet!" another voice faintly echoed across the green.

"Janet. God damn it you shit!" came a definitely American voice. "FUCK!"

Ianto ran, finding the other owner and both of their dogs in the duck pond. To Ianto's confusion they seemed to be mating.

"Excuse me, that black bulldog isn't yours is he?" Ianto asked politely.

"Yes, he's called Janet. Mt ex named him before... Hello!" The man turned and his eyes widened as he looked at Ianto.

"A boy called Janet?" Ianto snorted.

"Yeah. Jack Harkness" Jack held out his hand.

"Jones. Ianto Jones" Ianto said automatically then blushed as Jack leered at him.

It took a cup of coffee before both men stopped ogling each other long enough to find their dogs a bit funny.

Ianto didn't know why he invited Jack home. "Just around the corner. Can't let him in your car like that. Come dry off by the fire and give them both a chance to calm down"

"Wonderful" Jack clapped his hands as they walked to a house just around the corner, as promised.

A warm fire, hot toddies and sandwiches later, Jack made his move. No games, no fumbling, just a wonderful cuddle from behind as Ianto did the dishes. Jack took Ianto by surprise and as he turned to demand what the hell he thought he was doing, he found himself kissing the gorgeous American instead.

Ianto felt himself lifted onto the kitchen table as Jack ground their crotches together, gasping as the heady rush left him addled.

He never felt his trousers being slid down back as he lay on the table with his cock firmly down the man's throat, he definitely felt the slicked finger gently breaching him. With a shout he writhed and Jack surged back up and forward to lean over the lovely Welshman beneath him.

His cock seemed to know its own mind and he was inside Ianto, drilling for gold before either man could make a sound. Jack's hips snapped as he pounded into Ianto looking down with lust at the luscious man in raptures.

Jack knew he was going to come and he cried out as his rhythm faltered. He pumped desperately into Ianto as Ianto's own orgasm caught up to the game and Ianto screamed as he released ribbons of white cum between them, most hitting Jack's belly. The hot cum made Jack gasp as he released his own load inside Ianto.

Finally Jack collapsed onto Ianto and both men gasped between barks of laughter. Jack leaned back and looked at Ianto adoringly. He never thought a random meeting could lead to such wanton debauchery.

Six puppies, a Christmas and several more "table" moments convinced Jack that there must be a God. As he looked into the eyes of his husband he remembered that day fondly. Lost a dog and gained a life. Go figure.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was drunk.

Not sloppy or helplessly drunk but more of a soft buzz.

He lay back on the sofa and thought back over the team drinks evening, Gwen's outrage as Owen coped a feel and Tosh's drunken declarations of love for Ianto who heard not a single bloody word as he undressed Jack with his eyes from the bar.

Now he was home, in Ianto's flat with soft thoughts to match his hard-on.

He must have drifted off for a few minutes because Ianto had been gently undressing him as he rolled across the sofa. He found himself laying on his back looking at the ceiling as the fumbling at his feet informed him that his loyal Welshman was removing his boots.

Jack dopily lifted his head and saw Ianto braced against the arm of the sofa, straddling the leg as he tried to push off the boot and Jack grunted as he placed his other, already released foot against Ianto's arse and pushed.

The boot flew off, Ianto flew into the wall and Jack flew off the sofa, all sleepiness gone as he checked of Ianto was hurt.

Ianto sat giggling with the boot still in his hands, "Pop!"

Ah, Ianto-bum was drunk. Soft, dopey, yummy drunk!

Jack opened his arms and Ianto crawled across the floor, dragging the boot by its laces and he licked his lips.

_Gods, he looked like a porn star undercover in an Armani photoshoot!_

Jack reached for his tie, pulling him up for a wet smooch as fingers struggled with the shirt and finally ripping at it.

"Just a shirt, will buy three to make up for it" Jack whispered into Ianto's mouth as he whimpered at the loss of his shirt.

"Yeah? You better ya muppet" Ianto slurred as he reached into Jack's boxers and cupped his growing manhood.

Jack groaned and leaned back, damned if he didn't notice the trousers being removed with the boots. _Cheeky minx._

Jack took a moment to breathe as he focused on the ceiling.

Ianto grinned and slid from the lap to the floor, taking Jack into his mouth in one greedy gulp.

Jack cried out as Ianto swallowed, his dick sliding down his throat like a thirst quenching drink.

Jack bucked down Ianto's throat as Ianto struggled with his gag reflex, kneading Jack's balls in the palm of one hand while the other breached Jack with two fingers.

Jack screamed lustily as he came, Ianto's automatic swallowing milking him for more.

Ianto surged up his body, impaling himself on the slowly deflating member. The feeling of Ianto's velvety goodness sucking him in immediately renewed his excitement and he bucked his hips as he fucked Ianto who was energetically rocking in his lap.

Ianto closed his eyes, throwing back his head as he gripped the back of the sofa either side of Jack's shoulders.

Jack gripped his bum cheeks, parting them more as he provided more lift with each bounce. Each landing knocked Jack's breath from him as Ianto took what little awareness Jack had left with the blood loss from other extremities.

Jack grew inside Ianto until they were barely moving, the friction of small rocking making both men whimper and moan.

"Yan, please" Jack begged and Ianto reached down, tweaking a nipple as he encouraged Jack's release.

Jack gave a strangled shout as he pumped into Ianto, cum filling and slicking his vigorous thrusts.

Ianto sighed and went boneless as his own orgasm took his mind and shook the shit out of it. Jack caught him as he fell, turning them so Ianto was now laying down and Jack straddled him. More fucking as Jack got his second, _or was it third_, wind.

Both men drunk and loose and they both came again, almost simultaneously.

Then panting, sighs and chesty laughing as they tried to untangle their limbs.

By the time they stumbled to bed they were sticky, wet, cold and aching. As Jack pulled the duvet over their naked bodied, Ianto snuggled in with a hum of pleasure.

"Love you" Ianto said like he was saying goodnight.

"Goodnight to you too" Jack returned, _yeah, I love. You back_.


	5. Chapter 5

Time was running out and Ianto could hear Jack's laboured breath in his ear as the blue tooth technology picked up at final death throes of his lover.

There would be no-one to protect Gwen and Tosh, huddled in the shrubs and as yet unseen by the alien warriors. Owen was screaming from the hub, lamenting his un-dead status that kept him benched.

Ianto didn't have fucking time for this and he ground his teeth as he saw the brake lights up ahead that signalled another roadblock by Unit as they tried to keep people away from the ship the warrior race had spewed from.

Ianto popped the clutch and his fingers fanned as he prepared to employ the handbrake they were drumming against.

Too late, a unit solider saw the unmistakable black beauty bearing down and he barely had time to yell "Torchwood SUV incoming" before Ianto slammed on the handbrake while pushing the gas pedal to the floor.

The SUV surged forward as she spun, fishtailing around the barrier and he popped the clutch again, releasing the handbrake and swinging the wheel to turn her arse and send her back into the road.

He could hear Jack and he huffed as his name sighed frim his lover's lips. _Dead then._

As he bore down on the warriors he flicked a switch that let the grill drop.

"Mr Copperbadge, engage" he snarled and the cabin glowed green as the IA came on line.

Lights flashed and the windscreen became a vid-screen as the battlefield was turned into a grid.

"Mr Copperbadge, initiate protocol 5.2" Ianto barked, flicking the window button.

As the window leisurely dropped, Ianto reached into his jacket and un-holstered the weapon within. With a snarl of rage he reached his arm out the window and opened fire as the machine gun under the hood of the SUV followed suit.

The warriors were mowed down under fire and Ianto finally slammed on the brakes and sat gasping for breath in the aftermath.

.

.

.

The girls were safe, Unit was impressed and Jack was furious. His anger at Ianto for his brazen display was not unnoticed by those who watched him roar and scream in Ianto's face, spit flying as he berated him for his lack of control.

Ianto calmly wiped his cheek and climbed into the passenger seat.

The ride home was in silence, only the occasional squeak of leather as Jack's clenched fingers slid on the steering wheel broke the monotony.

Owen was waiting and the girls were sent to the med bay for a check over as Jack dropped to his room beneath his office. He pulled his braces off so savagely that they popped, his ripped and ruined shirt following them into the rubbish bin.

Ianto had followed and stood watching Jack's tantrum. When Jack saw him standing there he stopped pacing then rushed him.

Ianto was slammed into the tiled wall as Jack snarled and struggled to get his hands around his throat. With a grunt Ianto fought to breathe as he kneed Jack in the groin.

As Jack gasped for air Ianto grabbed him under his arms and dragged him into the running shower. They struggled more as the wet clothes and skin slipped beneath their fingers. Finally, naked and exhausted they fell into each other.

Jack slid into Ianto without any need for preparation, finding him pulsating with need. He pounded his lover against the wall, Ianto's leg high on his hip as he struggled for traction. Deeper. Jack snarled as he tried to infect Ianto with his anger, tried to become one with him. Joined at the hip, dick in arse, skin on skin.

Ianto's head fell back, his mouth wide open as he gasped for air. Water hitting their bodies as they were cleansed of their misdeeds, their sins swirling with the blood down the drain.

Ianto could feel Jack inside him, siding, thrusting and filling. Ianto felt like the fire in his belly was going to consume them both and he could only gasp for air as Jack filled him, completed him like two puzzle pieces.

Ianto started a high pitched cry as he neared his peak and Jack bit down hard on Ianto's shoulder as he slammed as hard as he could, knocking Ianto's head against the tiles and Ianto's vision whited out as he came.

They slid down the wall to end on the floor of the shower. Ianto crumpled with Jack on top of him, still thrusting as he screamed through his own release.

As they lay entwined, getting their breath back Jack hugged Ianto to him tightly.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again?" Jack begged,

"Jack!" Ianto started but Jack shook him.

"No! Promise, never put yourself in danger like that!" Jack snarled.

"OK. I'll never do it like that again!" Ianto promised and Jack rose to leave the shower.

"Next time I won't forget that bloody machine gun needs adjusting to the left" Ianto muttered as he rose and followed Jack for round two of their … negotiations.


	6. Chapter 6

The music was pumping so loud you could feel it in the marrow of your very bones. Jack sat at the bar nursing a drink as it washed over him, _like a star freighter coming in to land with a bent destrapilator housing._

This trip to London had been as disappointing and pointless as all the rest. Bitch-face Hartman was going to get them all killed with her need for power. Jack sighed and looked down at his refilled glass.

A hand come into his line of sight. Long elegant, fingers that wriggles the note clutched between them. A lure, fishing for the elusive bartender. The bartender snatched the money and two fingers continue to waggle, the man nodded and turned to pour two drinks.

Jack leaned back to allow the owner of the elegant arm room to move closer and his breath caught in his throat as he looked into the face of a T1 worker he's seen earlier that day. Unaware that he had been recognised, Ianto smiled politely and hoped against hope that the Captain didn't have more insults to hurl.

Ianto looked over at the table where Lisa sat, laughing at something being said. He didn't want to come tonight. This had been a disaster from the late alarm to being sent home early after being stuck in the elevator with her majesty Hartman herself and the Captain as they tore strips off each other all the way down the tower_. God, kill me now_. Jack's eyes had narrowed and Ianto knew he was rumbled.

_Get the drinks and escape. _

Ianto's fight or flight response was still intact at least as he snatched the drinks and swung to escape but that was when the Captain caught both hands full of drink and stalled the momentum_. Shit._

"Where are you going?" a drunken Jack slurred.

"My girlfriend wants her drink Sir" Ianto answered and Jack's eyes widened at the sound of the title.

Ianto noted Jack's like for the title and was about to speak again when a gorgeous brown hand peeled back Jack's' fingers from one of the glasses and plucked it from Ianto's hand.

"This one? Sweetie, you don't usually do the procuring" she purred as she undressed Jack with her eyes and licked her lips, "God, you are gorgeous, aren't you! No wonder my boy is stunned by you."

Jack was so surprised he could only gape as it sank in that he was being propositioned by this gorgeous couple and a predatory grin slowly formed.

"I'm staying nearly if you want a proper drink, I have hyper-vodka in my room" he finally found his voice and Ianto's eyes widened at the rich boom over the music.

"Sure, Ianto get our coats!" she demanded and he frowned at her in warning.

As they prepared to leave he whispered in her ear, "That's Captain Harkness of T3, you sure about this?"

"You kidding? Look at that arse" she hissed back and giggled.

By the time they reached the Hotel Ianto could feel his erection straining against his tight pants and the way the Captain kept looking at him it was clear he liked the view.

As they entered the room, Jack grabbed the hapless young man and threw him onto the huge bed as he peeled off their coats, rubbing and cupping Ianto's erection with the palm of his hand and he plundered his mouth.

"Hey, don't forget me lovers!" Lisa laughed as she removed her coat and picked up the men's where they had fallen before she slid from her dress to reveal a lovely red garter and corset.

Jack looked up with a grin and gave a soft "wow" to show that he definitely saw her. She giggled and climbed onto the bed where Ianto was whimpering with need.

Her head dipped between the two men as she tasted Jack's already freed member and he grunted as he made eye contact with Ianto. The flush on Ianto's skin was mesmerising and Jack lent down to lick at it. Ianto's eyes flickered shut and he bucked as Jack's hand squeezed.

Ianto tore at his pants, bucking his hips as Jack helped him undress and soon all three were ready for action. Jack watched as Ianto entered Lisa, her sigh of pleasure not uncommon to him but genuinely lovely for Jack to hear for the first time.

After a few experimental thrusts, Ianto found her sweet spot and as she moaned he pounded into her. Jack watched as he stroked himself to full size and then eagerly reached for Ianto with the other hand.

The sensation of Jack's finger breaching him, made Ianto groan and stutter his thrust. Jack was now on his knees, another finger added to the first as he finger fucked the gorgeous man who went boneless on top of his lover. She looked up at the Captain and grinned, then winked_. Yeah?_

Jack pushed the tip of his engorged penis into Ianto who cried out and bucked then stilled as Jack held him at the back of his neck. Ianto was never the middle. He had never had a man fuck him before, this was Lisa's game and Ianto was shocked into compliance as Jack continued to push in until he had he half of his considerable length inside. Then he withdrew an inch and thrust in all the way. Pubes to pubes.

Ianto screamed at the full breach, thrusting deeply into Lisa who was winded by the sudden movement.

Jack laid himself on top on the body beneath him, canting his hips as he felt his full erection sheathed in red hot velvet. Ianto was shuddering as he came from the unexpected sensation. His arse muscles contracted and Jack cried out his own surprise as Ianto brought him off without any fucking necessary. Lisa felt Ianto's manhood buck in her pussy, filling her and she rolled her eyes back as she clenched her teeth, her own orgasm joining the fun.

Lisa was spent, debouched and more than a little drunk and it took a moment for her to recognise the cool air as Ianto was lifted from her. She looked over to watch the Captain laying Ianto on his back in the comforter and running his hands over the pale skin_. Like a horse buyer checking the goods._ She giggled and Jack looked at her.

"Mind if I have some more without you princess?" he whispered and she lazily waved a hand. _Nah. Go for it._

Jack adjusted the semi-conscious man, lifting a leg, propping pillows and taking a little time to examine the generous dick and balls with his fingers and tongue. Jack was pleased to note that despite the drunken state of the man, he still stood to attention, ready for action.

Jack pushed back in, relishing the ability to watch Ianto's face as he was breached, then filled. Ianto's eyes fell open and looked deep into Jack's as they met, joined and moved as one.

_Gods, this boy is hot stuff._ Ianto bit his lip and Jack swung his hips as he thrust creating a new sensation and Ianto whimpered, which went straight to Jack's dick.

Jack pounded him into the mattress, one hand reaching for the bent leg to pull it higher, allowing deeper thrusts. Ianto's head lolled back, his mouth fell open and he started to bray as Jack hit his sweet spot. The sound was intoxicating to Jack who became frantic. The bed shook as Jack joined the noise with his own whine of lust. Lisa lay more asleep than awake wondering whose wonderful dream she was watching, her's or Ianto's?

Jack came first, screaming with surprise and pleasure as he filled Ianto with his cum. Ianto could feel it like boiling water being poured into his hot, pulsating arse and he roared as he went over the edge.

Ribbons of cum hit Jack's chest and belly as Ianto fired his release over him and Jack was mesmerised by the huge pulsating dick as it slapped between their stomachs. _Another?_

Jack felt a second orgasm swell beneath the first. Gods, it had been a long time since a lover had milked him like this and Jack dropped to kiss Ianto. Tender and sweet as he came again, so much cum that it flowed between Ianto's butt cheeks and onto the sheets below as Jacks thrusts became gentle and soft.

Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head, overloaded with emotions as Jack's orgasm ripped through his psyche. He usually only watched Lisa and their chosen mate for the night for just this reason. Ianto had never met another with a higher threshold than him and as the Captain obliterated his psychic shields and plundered his very soul Ianto came undone.

Jack was trapped, lost and all of a sudden … slammed home. Ianto had flipped them and reversed their order. As Ianto forced himself into him his snarl of lust filled Jack's ears. _Oh shit, another?_

Jack could no longer scream, he could only gasp as he came with Ianto balls deep inside him. It had also been a long time since Jack had allowed another to fuck him and the pulsating red hot dick was drilling for gold as it tore him apart. He felt his shields collapsing and he forced himself to look up into the eyes of a true alpha who had no idea that he was claiming Jack's very soul.

The next morning Ianto and Lisa woke to an empty hotel room and money by the bed for a taxi.

The note said "Thanks for the ride."

Lisa laughed as she read it and Ianto sat quietly as he remembered the night before. He had not drunk the offered drink of water after the sex session, palming it off to Lisa and swapping her empty bottle with his full one as she was always thirsty after sex. As she had no memory of their tryst Ianto was sure retcon had been employed.

Ianto was also sure that he would never forget last night, or the Captain of T3. Was this the only time he would enjoy this level of psychic connection? Ianto fingered the note and wondered if he would ever feel …er …see him again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto was looking at the wine on display with open confusion.

A man shifted on his feet a little to the left, just in the corner of Ianto's vision and he turned to look at him.

Rhia expected wine to have with the dinner, the first real dinner since he moved back to Cardiff. God, what the hell was he going to get. This had been Lisa's thing and, well. Lisa had a few things, more than her realised when he had come home early form work and found one of her things was to shag hi brother in the afternoon.

The man noticed him staring aimlessly over his shoulder and swung around to see what had taken his attention.

_An advert for hair removal crème? Really?_

The man turned back with a quizzical expression and Ianto suddenly realised what he must look like.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to get wine for dinner but have no idea what to get!" Ianto explained and he smiled.

Oh. My. God.

Ianto hadn't been interested in a man since college and he had always thought that was just a phase. Well, that's what Lisa told him anyway.

This man was gorgeous. Like movie star gorgeous. Like, exotic dancer gorgeous.

Ianto grinned back and the man stepped closer.

"Well, what are you eating?"

"Why?" Ianto cocked his head and the man seemed to lean towards him.

"Well, red meat, white meat? The wine can dominate if the food doesn't match." He held out his hand and Ianto looked at it with surprise, "Jack Harkness."

"Oh" Ianto grasped the hand and felt warmth spreading, "Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Hello Mr Bond" Jack said in a cheesy villain voice.

Ianto found himself laughing in the middle of Tesco's. _Who knew?_

"I guess I better ask her" Ianto fiddled with his phone, texting his sister.

"Lucky lady" Jack murmured and Ianto blushed.

"My sister" he blurted.

"Really?" now the smile had a predatory nature to it and Ianto found a blush forming.

"Wow" Jack whispered as he looked at the blush, "You are so cute."

The phone pinged and Jack snatched it from his hand while he gaped.

"Ah. Roast. Doesn't say if …" the phone rang and Ianto looked on with his mouth open as Jack answered it.

"Hello there, this is the phone of the gorgeous and incredibly sexy Jones, Ianto Jones. If you want to speak to him you should really wait until the blush has receded enough for the blood to return to his brain."

"Yeah?" Jack laughed. "You didn't say red mead or white. Poor sweetie is completely nonplussed."

Ianto blinked.

"Jack Harkness."

Ianto looked for the hidden cameras.

"No, just a weary traveller ma'am, enjoying your lovely weather."

Ianto frowned as Jack had a nice conversation with his sister.

"Yeah? That sounds lovely sweet lady."

Jack snapped the phone shut and grinned at him.

"I don't have my vehicle here, I walked from where I'm staying." Jack said to him as he handed it back.

"Huh?"

"Your sister invited me" Jack grinned, "And it's this one!"

Jack snagged two bottles of something red and grabbed Ianto by the hand as he dragged him to the checkout.

They were in the carpark before it occurred to Ianto that Jack had paid.

"I'm sorry," Ianto said as they reached his SUV, "I should have paid for those."

"Nice wheels!" Jack enthused.

"Yeah, bought it to piss off my girlfriend" Ianto snorted, then watched Jack's face fall.

"We broke up!" Ianto said hastily then wondered where that came from.

Jack was inside the back of the SUV on the back seat. He was kneeling as he checked out the back and Ianto found he had a bird's eye view of the most delicious arse as it wriggled.

"Want me to slap that?" _Oh god, where the hell did that come from?_

"Well, you could get up here and help me try out the "You can fit two bodies in the back" claim with this model!" Jack leered and Ianto was again laughing with surprise.

Ianto climbed in with the intention of telling him off but the arms that helped lift him in also reached behind him and slammed the door shut.

Ianto stared into electric blue eyes as they came so close that their noses touched.

"Does that count as a kiss?" Jack whispered and Ianto's eyes grew wide.

His lips were soft and not as demanding as his eyes told him they could be. Ianto sighed and melted into the touch.

What the hell, he's an adult.

The back of the vehicle could hold two or three bodies it turned out.

It also transpired that Ianto's suit was able to be removed a lot faster than he had put it on a mere eight hours ago.

Jack's hands were soft and warm, like his lips and Ianto knew he was gone.

Jack's hands found his growing appreciation for the soft touches and as Jack squeezed, Ianto knew his blush was gone with all blood rushing to other parts of his anatomy.

"Beautiful" Jack whispered.

Ianto grunted.

"You ever been with a man?" Jack was kissing his neck and it took Ianto a moment to focus.

"In college, a fling." Ianto finally barked as he squirmed.

"You like top or bottom?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a 'don't care' then" Jack growled as he slid down to nuzzle Ianto's balls.

"Fuck!" 

Jack's tongue had slid behind the ball sack and Ianto had his first ever rimming experience.

Hell, was he babbling? Was this possible?

Fingers, oh …. Oh … please …. Yes …. Oh ….. Please

Jack surged up and Ianto was surprised that he found no repulsion in the kiss. It tasted of Jack still, hot cinnamon.

Jack hesitated and looked at the lovely man who was looking back up with hooded eyes.

"OK?"

Ianto's grin was goofy and Jack felt a wave of lust.

He gently eased in and enjoyed the feeling of being seated. Warmth.

Ianto felt the breach and sighed softly as he felt fuller and more content than he had in months.

Jack set a leisurely pace as he watched the emotions crossing Ianto's face. Gods he was so sweet.

When Ianto's eyes sprang open and fixed him with s soul searching stare Jack was falling.

Ianto cried out as he came, spraying cum between them as Jack grunted with the sudden constriction of Ianto's arse.

"Oh Gods" Jack panted, waiting for the orgasm to wane.

He began pounding as Ianto was boneless with bliss beneath him.

His own orgasm was wondrous and he barked with pleasure.

"Well, at least I can take you home for dinner and say I know you now" Ianto huffed.

"God, if I follow you home will you keep me?" Jack murmured as he kissed him, "Take me anywhere ya like."

As the two men exited the SUV they were met with a round of applause from the people on the car park.

Ianto blushed furiously as Jack bowed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack slammed another file down with a huff of annoyance.

His desk still resembled Ianto's down in the archives, loaded with files and artefacts. It was almost a week to the day since the accident and Jack still couldn't bring himself to ask for help.

Not from the victim of his stupidity, that's for sure.

Owen was checking Ianto's stitches and Ianto yelled with pain as Owen pulled at one. The gash ran from elbow to wrist and Owen still didn't know how it had happened, Jack calling him in late at night and hysterically shouting that Ianto was knocked out.

He found Ianto naked, out like a light and in a pool of blood. How the hell he managed to split his forearm open on the metal dresser by Jack's bed, he'll never know.

"Bloody infected now!" Owen growled as if Ianto had deliberately done it just to spite him.

"Ow!" Ianto growled as he pushed at Owen with his foot and Owen easily evaded him, stepping in close again as he smelt the arm.

Ianto wrinkled his nose as Owen hummed and rubbed his face as he stared at the angry reddened area.

"Knew you were still cleaning the bloody weevils out" Owen groused, "Told ya to lay off."

"Well, no one else was offering to do it!" Ianto returned fire with a frown. Owen snorted and looked at him sideways, then turned away.

"No!" Ianto's eyes widened as he watched Owen reach for the sharps drawer.

"You need a booster shot, ya bloody baby!" Owen sighed as he measured the dose and then plunged the needle into Ianto's forearm.

"Fuck you, ya cockney bastard!" Ianto roared as he rubbed his arm and Owen laughed softly.

"The only time you actually say what you mean" Owen pointed out.

"Not true" Ianto muttered, "I called you a twat the other day."

"Oh, ouch, god" Owen clutched at his chest, "Stop. The pain, I no, I can't go on without your love…I….god ….oh wait. That's right. Don't bloody care!"

"Fuck you Owen" Ianto growled as he pulled his shirt closed.

"Sorry T-Boy, I only do girls. You need someone else to ….er …fill your needs, as they say" Owen leered. "That was the only prick you will get from me!"

"What makes you think I bottom?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and Owen shivered with horror.

"Don't be stupid." Owen dropped the needle into a sharps box, "Anyone that sees you walk knows you take it up the arse."

"Tosser!" Ianto growled as he stomped up the stairs to the office and looked approvingly at the large pile of files Jack had worked through.

"You don't really have to do that" Ianto smiled as he slid over and into his lap.

Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck and sighed softly, enjoying the warm, pliant body in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Jack mumbled and Ianto huffed.

"Stop it!" Ianto slapped at him half-heartedly, "This was not your fault. I'm the one that fell!"

"I was the one who wanted to try it" Jack pouted, unwilling to be the one to give in on this.

Ianto kissed him, long and deep as he let his fingers tickle gently down Jack's back. Ianto felt the tension and he kneaded softly as he let his tongue lick at Jack's lips. Jack moaned as he opened his mouth, allowing entry and the men were soon panting with need.

Jack lifted Ianto onto the desk and reached for his belt, then flies.

Ianto threw his head back and Jack took advantage, nibbling at the adams apple as it bobbed while preparing him.

"Ahhhhh, Cariad" the breathy moan was enough to break Jack as he rose and replaced his fingers with his engorged dick.

Each thrust had Ianto huffing as he threw his head back and leaned back on his elbows for a better angle.

"I'm sorry" Jack gasped as he watched Ianto's face contort through his orgasm.

"I love you" Ianto snarled as he clamped down, making Jack grunt as he came.

"Stop apologising" Ianto gasped as he was roughly pulled into a bone cracking hug.

"You could have died, all for a sexual position" Jack whispered.

"Yes, but what a lovely way to go" Ianto chirped.

"Ianto!" Jack scolded and Ianto laughed softly.

"Next time, you swing from the ladder with your bum through the rungs and I'll fuck you while you're upside-down then!" Ianto giggled as he rubbed his face into Jack's neck.

"Deal" Jack whispered, happy for the compromise.

Ianto hated failing at something.

Trust him to want to try it again.

The ungodly scream from Owen as the open comms relayed the proposition was the icing on the cake.

Twat!


	9. Chapter 9

Jack wondered what he was doing here.

Another bloody Fancy Dress Party and another group of simpering women who all wanted to fawn over him.

His outfit was classic. He had used his usual Greatcoat over his old uniform and stood in hero pose as the room seemed to flow around him.

Then he saw her.

Flawless legs that went aaaaaaaaall the way up to a pert arse. Oh gods, that arse looked positively biteable.

The fishnets were lovingly hugging those pale legs perched on black high heels.

Jack's eyes roamed up to the pert arse again, red leather mini skirt. Yum.

The waist was small and the white Chantilly lace top was cute. A cascade of long blonde waves framed an oval face with the most kissable cupid lips that Jack had ever seen.

Dark kohl eyeshadow and a silver choker finished the ensemble, creating something almost slutty, almost chic. Definitely fuckable.

Tosh was talking and after a few minutes Jack realised that she was talking to hm.

"Huh? Sorry Tosh" Jack smiled, "Just …. Um. See that bit of yum?"

"Oh, that's Ianto" she said before reaching for her glass.

"Bullshit!" Jack snorted loudly, "That is not Ianto Jones!"

The delectable body swivelled on one of those heels and the steely grey eyes locked with his. Jack felt his blood rushing in a southerly direction as the siren began to walk towards him.

Almost there, a heel gave way and Jack lunged forward, catching the beauty in his arms and hugging his prize to his chest.

"Thank you sir" came the loveliest Welsh voice, "That could have been a dent to the ego."

"Ianto?" Jack gasped as he righted the Welshman.

"Tosh was most clear on the 'outfit' thing" Ianto smiled, his small white teeth peeking from the blood red mouth, "I decided to go for gold. Me and my friends used to dress like this every Halloween and then go to town and scare the shit ot of people with our deep voices."

"Well, may I speak for everyone present when I say that you look amazing" Jack whispered.

"Thank you sir, but god, I really need to take a leak and stockings are buggers to get back up right" Ianto sighed.

"Well, I wold be happy to help" Jack licked his lips and Ianto watched the tongue as it flicked around the top lip.

"Sir. Are you making a pass at me?" Ianto asked in his usual deadpan way.

"Yes" Jack felt bold.

Ianto seemed to consider it, then his long lashes fluttered as he rolled his eyes towards a door.

Ianto swaggered to the door, mincing as he clipped on those heels and Jack followed like a ducking follows a mother duck.

The bedroom was light and airy, the coats of the visitors thrown across the bed. Ianto flopped down and looked at Jack coyly.

"Come on then, I might lose my bottle once I start to sober up a bit more" Ianto demanded.

"Wait. I don't want to take advantage" Jack hesitated.

"What? Want to protect my honour?" Ianto giggled, "Sir, get over here and get these bloody things off so I can take a leak in that bathroom there."

"Should have worn a garter instead of full stockings" Ianto growled as he waved his hands to hurry Jack up. "Then I want you naked on these coats, in nothing but your coat. Fuck, I want to fuck you in that coat."

Ianto licked his lips, "Can you fuck me? Or me fuck you. I don't care I really just want to feel you moving against me with this corset … god, get the fucking things off!"

Jack's hands were shaking as he tried not to ladder the stockings, rolling them and not able to resist, stopping to lick the back if a knee.

Ianto's moan was decadent and the whimper went straight to Jack's dick.

"Fuck. Gottta pee" Ianto rolled from the bed and ran for the bathroom, Jack left holding a stocking.

Jack rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

_Rhys and Gwen fuck in this bed. _

_Stare at this ceiling._

_Look at …. __**Fuck.**_

Ianto was leaning over him, the blonde locks waving as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Oh Ianto" Jack moaned.

"I thought I told you to be naked!" Ianto frowned delightfully, "I want that dick!"

Jack had never heard Ianto speak like that, not even when arguing with Owen and he found the smart mouth to be the sexiest thing with those Welsh vowels.

Jack struggled out of his trousers as Ianto licked his lips invitingly.

Jack was surprised at his own erection, it bounced to full attention as Ianto gasped and reached out to stroke it.

"Oh Gods!" Jack writhed as Ianto squeezed.

This was not how he thought their first sexual encounter would go. Lisa had been the death knoll in their banter, now he was where he wanted to be and it took him a few minutes to realise that it wasn't right.

Ianto was in charge, looming over him as he stroked, and tugged ... Jack was the one begging, moaning and writhing.

Any other thoughts left Jack's brain along with the remaining blood as Ianto leaned on and licked.

AAaaaaahhhhhhh, fuck that tongue was like velvety sandpaper.

Ianto rolled his eyes back as he engulfed Jack, taking him deep down his throat.

Jack barked as he grabbed for Ianto, the wig coming off in his hands.

Now Ianto looked even more gorgeous as he shifted and rose to straddle Jack, impaling himself as Jack moaned.

Jack again had the thought, this is the wrong way around.

Jack thought Ianto was chaste, thought he would woo him, teach him how to … ffffuuuuuucccckkkk!

Ianto was twisting his hips and squeezing his internal muscles in such a way that Jack knew he was forgetting to breathe.

_No, not wrong. Just right. Just fucking right. Jack loved the way he was being manhandled._

"Jack" Ianto cried as he threw his head back, riding him like a pro.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods" Jack wept, lost in sensation and the corset felt so fine under his fingertips as he grabbed at Ianto's waist, urging him on and upping the tempo until he was literally lifting him and slamming him down.

"Urg, Jack" Ianto leaned forward, grabbing at Jack's arms and Jack watched Ianto's face as it contorted.

Ianto came, large globs hitting Jack's chest and belly as Ianto bucked wildly.

Jack pumped into Ianto, forcing his hips up to impale Ianto as his own orgasm struck, his hoarse cries filling the room.

"Oh God, Jack" Ianto collapsed onto him, smearing his cum between them and Jack flipped them, now fucking Ianto, driving him up the bed.

Ianto slapped his hands against the headboard and ground his teeth as his second explosive orgasm hit and Jack slammed their mouths together, revelling in the wanton way Ianto responded.

They lay debouched and limp in the coats as Ianto quietly huffed with laughter.

"What?"

"I considered coming as a cowboy" Ianto giggled.

"I don't care how you cum as long as you let me too" Jack replied as he joined in the laughter.

Jack pulled Ianto to him and kissed him hungrily.

Oh Jack" Ianto sighed as he nuzzled into his neck.

Jack held him tight and thanked the gods for the gorgeous creature in his arms.

Ianto silently thanked Tosh for choosing the outfit and pre-party shots.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto knew his orders, knew his mission and as he stalked through the silent penthouse, he knew he was out of his depth.

_Why did he let Lisa talk him into this sort of danger… every time?_

He had been careful, noting the breeze so that none would enter the penthouse and lower the temperature, or ruffle curtains.

His research had told him that his prey was very astute and attuned to his surroundings and any change would be detected, even in sleep.

_God, please be asleep._

Ianto might be a highly efficient assassin, didn't mean he liked it.

One of the old fathers had commented in it, to be shot down by the master.

"When a man is accustomed to death, when he has no fear, he is his only danger" the master said.

Yes, Ianto felt that now.

His family gone from him, his life forfeit and his soul belongs to the devil. Ianto smiled at the thought and wondered if the devil knew he had company. God knew. He had forsaken him long ago.

Ianto sighed and resumed his stalking, drinking in the artefacts and artworks, hesitating with surprise as he recognised a small print that seemed out of place amongst its peers.

Ianto looked closer and swallowed bile. One of his.

Now Ianto felt the soft tendrils of fear stroking his balls. This mark knew him, or at least knew one of his masks. If he knew the artist, did he know the killer?

A waft of jasmine filtered through his senses and he barely had time to register the scent when he was thrown bodily against the wall.

The air was knocked from his chest as he writhed and contorted, trying to buck off his attacker.

Ianto growled low to show his defiance as he did the only thing he could think of, he gathered his limbs beneath him and even as he felt the sting of a blade, he threw himself up, into the display case they had rolled under.

He felt the grip loosen and the blade fell to the floor.

They rolled.

Teeth found his neck and he cried out with pain as he felt his skin give.

They rolled again, this time he felt something restrictive.

He tried a head butt but it was countered with a punch to the gut.

Ianto had known many fighting skills and this one was impressive. Also, cloistering.

Ianto's fear of tight spaces played a part in his panic and he lashed out wildly, catching his attacker in the face.

The cry was feminine and he hesitated.

_Idiot._

They tumbled across the floor and into the bar, the clinking of glass loud as gun shots.

_Ribbons._

Fucking ribbons. Ianto was tangled in them, suffocating in them like seaweed. God, seaweed. He fought against them, crying out with fear and the hand around his throat loosened and the lights came on.

Bright, blinding and Ianto still struggled, even though no one touched him.

_The fucking ribbons._

"Cut the ribbons off, they are doing something to him" came a voice he knew.

_Fuck. His mark._

Ianto opened his eyes and looked onto those of Malcolm Merlyn.

"What have you here, Mei?" Malcolm canted his head.

"Death" she spat, blood dripping.

Ianto was appalled that he had hit her so hard, the shame evident on his face.

"Pretty, what is your name" he asked.

"Ianto" Ianto said stupidly, locked in the death-stare of the deadliest snake.

"Why are you here?" Malcolm asked, reaching out to loosen another ribbon.

"I was sent … I mean… I …you have made him mad"

"Ah. Your master? Really? He sent you?" Malcolm showed amusement.

"Yes"

"Death" Mei repeated with her lip curling.

"Yes, so you said" Malcolm muttered, then stilled. He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes widening as he returned his stare to the handsome man bound on the floor.

"You have come to kill me?" Malcolm laughed.

"Not my idea" Ianto snorted, "But my orders."

Malcolm seemed to be considering that as he looked at the young man, not scenting fear. Only disappointment.

"Why should I let you go?" Malcolm asked.

"Why should I let you go!" Ianto countered.

"You think you can hurt me? Trussed up like a roast dinner?" Malcolm laughed.

"I already did" Ianto whispered as he glanced at Mei who had gone still.

"Sweetling?" Malcolm asked softly, alarmed.

"No. You didn't" she frowned, "You could have but … you wasted it. You wasted your shot. Why?"

"You remind me of someone I once knew, someone I wanted to aspire to" Ianto said softly.

"What became of her?" Malcolm demanded, loosening more ribbons and letting his hand slide over the man's thigh.

"I killed her" Ianto said, rising to stand and surprising them.

"You could get out at any time!" Mei scoffed.

"I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to see if you were what they said you were. If this is what I thought" he said, sadness apparent. "You live. I am forfeit for a crime I did not play a part n after all. You live."

"You have been used" Malcolm stated it as a fact, not a question.

"Yes. What's new" Ianto smiled crookedly, "I am expendable. I now believe I am the threat. Not the solution. You are to kill me and I am to serve as a catalyst in the war. The fucking martyr."

Malcolm hummed as he touched Ianto's hip, pulling him closer.

"Pretty" he breathed and he watched as Ianto's eyes rolled back.

"The real reason why you did not kill her, or me just one given the poison barb you still have in your hand" Malcolm purred as he smelt Ianto's hair.

"Mei Mouse" Ianto whispered, looking at her and watching her face change.

"Squeak?" she asked with her eyes blowing out to fill her face.

"I thought it was you, I hoped. But, I have been mistaken before little sister" he said with a grin forming, "I had hoped that you had escaped, I feared that you were dead. I thought I had betrayed you and you were dead. I kept you in my heart and prayed you were swiftly dispatched. I should have been me that went on that assignment, I was too afraid."

"Oh Squeak!" Mei laughed, "Malcolm. We trained together. My god, this is my Squeak."

"A squeak is nothing without a mouse to use it" Ianto whispered, looking at the ground.

"Who did they pair you with, after I left?" she asked, reaching for him.

"Li" Ianto looked away and her hand dropped.

"Lisa?"

Ianto looked at her in silent rebuke.

"If you two are done with the memory lane shit, I want to talk now" Malcolm frowned.

"No" Ianto said, stopping Malcolm who dropped his jaw.

"I beg your pardon?" Malcolm said slowly.

"I am to die, I wish to die satiated. I have only ever been with a man out of necessity. As per orders. If I am to die tonight, I wish to know the touch of another without rush, or fear" Ianto looked Malcolm in the eye, "I do not want my last sexual experience to be with the one who betrayed me."

Malcolm couldn't argue with that logic and smiled softly, "Well, my little interloper. This is your lucky day."

"Really? I didn't even buy a ticket" Ianto quipped and Malcolm found himself laughing.

He led the boy to the bedroom and felt the slight tug of reluctance. He turned to comfort him but found his little princess was way ahead of him, holding Ianto from behind as she urged him over to the bed.

The rest of her ribbons were sliding and Ianto reached for a breast with a look of wonderment.

She moaned as he pinched her nipple gently, looking into her eyes as he sought permission.

Malcolm disrobed and began to stroke himself as he watched Ianto explore Mei's body. She writhed on the bed and gasped occasionally as he kissed and licked the ribbons away.

Ianto's rear was poking up as he licked her clit, causing her to cry out and Malcolm's dick to jump in his hand. Malcolm moved forward, sliding a hand over a butt cheek and then slapping.

Ianto barked, then laughed softly, resuming his administrations.

_Good._

Malcom saw a willing pupil and grinned and he lubed a couple of fingers and resumed his own exploration.

Soon Ianto was rocking, fucking himself on Malcolm's fingers and he buried his face in Mei's pussy.

Malcolm wanted more but knew his lovely girl did as well. He pushed at Ianto's hips and settled him between her legs, watching as the two young beauties kissed.

It was Malcolm that guided Ianto's pulsating dick into Mei, initiating their joining. He watched, his cock in his hands, as Ianto and Mei began to fuck. Picking his spot, then shuffling behind Ianto to re-finger him.

Ianto cried out and his hips stuttered as Malcolm stroked his prostate. Malcolm removed his fingeres and position himself, slowly pushing his dick into Ianto's pulsating hole.

Ianto was moaning, Mei's arms reaching up to rub his back as he arched his back, taking Malcolm deeper.

Malcom was buried to the hilt, panting as Ianto began to move.

Each thrust was into Mei, away from Malcom, then withdraw and impale on Malcolm.

Ianto was lost. Falling.

Malcolm held him up, pulling him to his chest as he thrust deeper, deeper, and Ianto was crying now, babbling as he came in Mei.

Finally Malcolm took pity and released him. Letting him fall forward into her arms.

Watching her kissing and soothing him, Malcolm was struck with a melancholy.

They knew one another as children then. Two sad little scraps that had once been loved. Like junk yard dogs that had once been in a show ring. Raised on milk and honey, then thrown bones.

Malcolm knew that feeling.

He slid back in, enjoying the sensations as Ianto's ring contracted.

"Sshhhhhhh, good boy" Malcolm soothed as he began to pump into him, fucking him hard.

The sound of slapping flesh filled the penthouse and Mei watched with satisfaction as she saw the release in Ianto's face. He was enjoying this.

Reaching back, Ianto seemed to want to hold Malcolm so Malcolm withdrew, rolled Ianto over and impaled him again.

Now he could see his face, see the pleasure, passion and desire.

_Fuck.  
_

He hadn't been looking for another lost soul.

As Ianto convulsed beneath him, Malcolm knew he was gone.

Those gorgeous lips pated as a silent scream took what strength Ianto had left.

He lay boneless and limp in his arms, a rag doll.

"Clean him up and let him sleep" Malcolm demanded as Mei pulled the bedding up.

"You will keep him?" she asked, trying to hide her fear of the dismissal she knew might be coming.

"You want me to?"

She didn't answer, knowing it was not required.

With a soft sigh Malcolm removed himself from the bed and moved towards the bathroom to shower.

"If you like" he said over his shoulder, "Think of him as a gift. As you are a gift to me."

Mei looked after him and smiled softly as she stroked Ianto's chest.

Yes, a gift alright.

Now, they would be invincible.

Now, those who sought to harm them would pay.


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto woke and was annoyed that the alarm hadn't woken him.

Bloody thing!

He stumbled to work without breakfast, at least pleased to find the early dawn was still quiet. He had even beaten the birds.

Ianto walked into the hub and noted the silence.

He was used to some noise, at least one telephone ringing or being yelled into. Computer keys clicking and the occasional ping as Tosh's work completed a cycle.

It was silent.

Owen sat at his workstation glaring at his computer screen, not actually doing anything and Ianto wondered if he was reading or watching something on mute.

Ianto looked over at Tosh and she was actually reading, a book that seemed to have something in Latin on the cover.

He then looked at Gwen and sighed softly.

She was obviously complaining as the other two tried to pretend they were busy, ignoring her. Her pout and crossed arms evidence of her mood as she glared at him.

Ianto slumped and moved towards the stairs, heading for Jack.

Gwen stepped in front of him and wind milled her arms, her face distorted with anger as he had obviously walked past without acknowledging her tantrum. She wanted coffee? Why was she miming?

Jack was there.

He placed a hand in her shoulder and calmly pushed her to one side, allowing Ianto to slip past them both and retreat to Jack's office.

Ianto didn't know what was said but she didn't follow Jack as he walked into the office and closed the door, then walked around to sit behind his desk.

Ianto pondered for a moment and then sighed.

"Sir" Ianto said softly, "I appear to have a problem."

Jack raised his eyebrows and motioned for Ianto to sit.

"That creature we encountered last night, it appears to have been electrical in nature" Ianto began and Jack opened his mouth to speak, snapping it shut again when Ianto raised his palm, "I know this because it has come to my attention that my implants have failed."

Jack leaned back and frowned, showing confusion.

Ianto reached both hands up to his ears and tapped them with his fingertips.

Jack rose and leaned out the door, then returned to sit.

Owen entered and Ianto enjoyed the silence as Owen was obviously sick of Gwen and let Jack know. Ianto watched Jack's shoulders slump as he endured the cockney blow out.

"Sir?" Ianto said calmly and Jack nodded, then pointed at Ianto as his mouth moved.

Owen looked at Ianto and moved his mouth while Ianto studied the stain on his white coat.

Owen then walked over and pulled his PDA from a coat pocket and started to wave it around Ianto's head and then Ianto watched as he waved his arms and gabbed his mouth at Jack for a while.

Owen motioned to Ianto to follow and then they walked down to the med-bay.

Gwen was still gobbing so Jack snapped something as he followed Ianto, one hand holding Ianto's shoulder.

Gwen paled and retreated.

Owen fluffed around for a while as Ianto watched. Jack's hand remained on his shoulder.

Owen then wrote something down and handed it to Ianto, gobbing at Jack and then walking away.

_**Ianto**_

_**Your implants have somehow drained of power. I have reset the charging mechanism and in about four hours your implants will have recharged enough for your hearing to be restored.**_

Ianto read it and nodded to show he understood, then looked to Jack for guidance.

Jack pointed towards his office and Ianto moved swiftly, avoiding the Gwen monster that was looming to have another go.

Once again, due to his failed implants, he couldn't hear what was said but knew that whatever it was Jack barked, it shut Gwen down.

Ianto tried sitting and then standing, moving around straightening things a bit, then sitting again.

Jack watched from the doorway as Ianto's stress thrummed.

Ianto hated the implants, hated his deafness even more.

Finally, Ianto chose a book and settled to read, Jack taking a moment to head for the kitchen. Maybe if he had something to eat he might calm some more. He was sure Ianto had skipped breakfast again.

"Jack?" Gwen was standing by Tosh, "I didn't mean to sound cold. I didn't know Ianto had hearing implants, nobody told me. I thought he was …"

"You thought?" Jack asked sarcastically, "Really? I didn't realise you did that at all, I thought you just blathered on without a single thought at all."

Gwen gaped.

"Ianto is extremely sensitive about his hearing, having lost it in T1 during the fighting. Did you know that he not only saved Lisa but five other people?" Jack demanded, "He took on a Cyberman and was electrocuted. Luckily it's charge was low so he wasn't killed. It wasn't Lisa he took that charge for, it was Rose. He took that charge while Rose and the Doctor were huddled behind a fucking door. By distracting it, he gave them a small window of opportunity to get the hell out of its path. He lost his hearing when his eardrums blew from the force of the charge, he also lost the sight in his left eye. Didn't know that either did you! He still managed to get them out."

Gwen looked horrified.

"Luckily, that was only temporary, like a sun spot but his hearing was permanent. The piece of tech he has in his inner ear was salvaged from the wreckage, Lisa helped him develop it to assist her in the bloody subterfuge she put us all through. Now you see why he doesn't bring it up. Ever."

Gwen scuttled off, chastened as Jack glowered at the rest of them. Daring them to say anything about Ianto's past.

Jack sent them home for the day and headed back to Ianto, finding him asleep on the sofa with the book laying on the floor where is had slipped from his outstretched hand.

Jack knelt by the slumbering Welshman and reached out, stroking his cheek.

Ianto moaned and Jack had an epiphany.

Ianto was deaf.

He leaned in and kissed him, forcing his tongue between the slack jaws and was rewarded with pressure returned as Ianto started to wake.

They were soon kissing languidly as Jack pressed himself against the hapless man.

Then it happened.

Ianto cried out and Jack felt a rush of pleasure.

Jack leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head, followed by the t-shirt. Ianto was panting as Jack reached out and unbuttoned the crisp white shirt so he could Admire the full length of his powerful physique.

So much hidden beneath that suit.

A beautiful landscape of plains, tight abs with deep dips and curves in all the right places. It was an excellent molecular structure that Jack felt should have been made of marble, to be studied in the future so the biochemists could create the prefect man.

Ianto's stomach was quivering, his mouth open as he panted and Jack leaned in to drink his fill.

Jack then trailed kisses down to his navel, enjoying throatier bellows and soft moans of desire.

_Like a love song._

Ianto was usually so quiet and reserved, the only other time he had shown little sound restraint was the last time the implants were out of juice for a while.

Greedy for more, Jack's mouth took bold possession of the handsome, hypnotic, and powerful creature mewling beneath him.

Jack pressed his fingers under the belt of Ianto's trousers and nestled them in the nest of curls beneath, feeling Ianto's primitive maleness. The spicy scent wafting out was almost too much and Jack swallowed as he looked into the blue pools of lust.

Ianto was whimpering and totally unaware of it, or the effect it was having on Jack's alpha genes. It was a reckless savage lust unlike anything he'd experienced before, not even with John. This stirring of primal needs, like stoking a fire that was wrapped in a web of magic.

Jack had thought that if this was silence, he never wanted noise again.

Ianto cried out lustily, throwing his head back as Jack's fingertips brushed the head of his straining cock and Jack licked his lips, freeing it from it silken prison with trembling hands.

"Oh Gods" Jack whispered as he bent down, wanting to taste the elixir weeping from the slit.

Ianto barked with surprise as Jack licked the slit, forcing the tip of his tongue into the tip's crevice.

Jack did it again, holding down Ianto 's thrusting hips as he growled animalisticly.

Jack wanted that.

He rose and straddled Ianto, placing a foot by Ianto's hip on the sofa and leaving the other on the floor. He lowered himself onto the hard cock and gave a groan of release as he felt filled and complete for the first time that day.

Ianto's hands slid up to the soft cheeks of Jack's bottom, squeezing them so the entrance was opened more and Jack was able to slide lower as he gasped.

Ianto was making lewd noises with each breath and Jack laughed softly as he began to ride him.

"Jack" Ianto sighed as his head lolled, "God, I love the feeling of you around me."

Jack groaned and placed his hand on the back of the sofa, upping the tempo.

A pert nipple beckoned and Jack reached out with his free hand, pinching the nipple and twisting it as Ianto screamed and bucked under him, inadvertently trusting up and impaling Jack again and again as Jack yodeled with delight.

The crashing waves of pleasure/pain were attacking Ianto's sanity and he gave in, cresting the wave and allowing himself ot fall.

Jack felt the hot spunk coating his insides as he rocked and gasped for air while his own release occurred.

Ianto screamed, deep and echoing as his second release filled Jack.

Jack collapsed onto him, enjoying the strong, masculine arms the encircled him lovingly as Ianto's soft moans and cries of delight were like kitten cries.

Jack slept.

He woke to the sensation of movement, recognizing the rise and fall of Ianto's chest as he snored beneath him.

Jack kissed him, tasting the sweat on his upper lip, licking and probing as Ianto stirred.

Gods, they were still joined and the dick began to fill again as Ianto became aroused from the soft touches and encouragements.

Jack panted and adjusted his seating, the sensation unlike anything else.

Ianto was pleading, begging wantonly for Jack to move and he obliged, rocking their hips together as Ianto roared and bucked.

Jack threw back his head and enjoyed the ride.

Jack was first to go as he shot cum over Ianto's chest and some hit his chin. When Ianto licked at his chin Jack leaned down to kiss him lovingly.

"Jack" Ianto sighed, his eyes still closed, "Love you."

"Oh Ianto" Jack purred, his fingers tracing the contours of his face, "I love you so much that it hurts to know you will leave me one day."

Ianto was careful not to respond, Jack's fingertips a feather touch on his eyelids as he listened to the love tokens he had wanted for so long.

How bitter sweet.

Jack snuggled against him as Ianto pumped into him, filling him and the cum dribbled out, back down between Ianto's legs.

Ianto fought tears as he held him tightly, vowing to stay mute for a wee while longer before eluding to his restored hearing.

Jack listened to the frantic heartbeat of his beloved and wept softly.

All things must pass.

How would he survive the loss of this?

They slept.

Ianto woke to the weight of Jack on him as he stirred and Ianto's now flaccid member finally slid from its preferred home, slapping wetly against his thigh and Jack opened his eyes to smile at him.

"Jack" Ianto sighed, "I hear you breathing. Hearing is restored."

"Good, good" Jack rose and used his t-shirt to wipe himself, then carefully cleaned Ianto as well.

Finally, he looked into Ianto's face as he looked for any discomfort and was pleased to see only a loving smile.

He watched as Ianto's eyelids drooped, fluttered and then slid closed again.

After a moment's consideration, Jack slid back onto the sofa and pulled Ianto onto him, the blanket from the back of the sofa covering them as they slept again.

They could have a late lunch.

Right?


	12. Chapter 12

"What is it?" Owen asked as they tried to pan the camera for a better look in the nest but Myfanwy kept moving to block the shot.

"Well, only one thing for it. You gotta go in and get it!" Jack sighed.

"Why me!" Ianto demanded.

"You are least likely to get bitten for taking it, you know she likes her bloody trophies" Owen pointed out as Tosh made a small sound.

"Whatever it is, there's more than one in there, it seems to be …. They're moving." She gasped.

They all remembered that litter of kittens she stole from the alley cat and sighed, the mess when they had come in the next morning to find she had squashed some by laying on them, one was stuck between her toes and another had fallen to its doom.

This thought had Ianto running for the ladder, intent on saving any kitty he could.

"Ianto" Jack called out at the bottom of the ladder as he tried to look unconcerned, "Please be careful."

Ianto didn't bother answering, glad his blush at the public plea was hidden.

He entered the pipe and cooed softly, getting a reply.

_OK, she's not pissy._

Ianto moved closer, crouching as he crooned and reached out to stroke her leathery wing.

"What you got there sweetheart?" he asked as he looked between her feet.

Fluff?

Lots of little balls of fluff and he stared for a moment before the horrible realisation of what they were sank in.

He touched his comms, "Sir. She brought home Tribbles."

"What?" Owen said, "What did you say? Trouble?"

"They certainly are!" Jack reared back with horror, "Tribbles. Shit, how many?"

"Er, six. No seven. Um. Ten?"

"Ianto, get out of there!" Jack said with growing alarm as the screen started to fill with fluff.

"I can't …. Where is ….um …."

"IANTO!" Jack was running for the ladder, looking up at he saw Ianto's feet appear, feeling for the rungs of the ladder as a Tribble flew past him, seemed to hover for a moment, then fall into the water pool.

Ianto's foot slipped and Jack cried out, grabbing the ladder and starting to climb, then he stopped as Ianto seemed to find his footing and climb down.

Ianto reached the bottom, panting and rubbing at his body, "They tickled."

"You OK?" Jack took him by his upper arms and looked into his eyes seeing a dazed expression.

"Owen?" Jack pushed him towards Owen and then called out a warning as another Tribble fell.

"Bloody bird is insane!" Owen snarled.

Ianto blinked and snorted, then frowned.

"What did you call Myf?" he demanded, leaning into Owen's face.

"Your bloody bir….."

Ianto's head butt was unexpected, by everyone including Ianto who made a small sound of surprise as he reached up and rubbed his forehead.

"Ow!" Ianto muttered.

Jack frowned, then looked up at the Tribbles again and sighed, "Don't touch the fluffs."

"What?" Tosh asked, one in her hand.

"Drop it!" Jack demanded and she did, rubbing her hand on her thigh as she whispered to Ianto that he was right, they did tickle.

Ianto grinned and snorted.

Tosh snorted back.

They then snorted together, like it was some secret language.

"Shit" Jack slapped his forehead.

"Owen, I need you to … Owen?" Jack looked down at the doctor, "Why are you down there?"

"Bastard Tea Boy head butted me ya plonker!" Owen snarled and Jack looked at Ianto.

"You missed it" Ianto informed him with a serious look.

"Sorry" Jack said automatically.

"Um, Owen. I suggest you get your arse topside before you get infected as well." Jack said and Owen struggled to his feet with a look of horror.

"Infected?"

"The Tribbles. When they mate they produce a serum that they excrete" Jack explained, "When it comes in contact with your skin it becomes an…."

A Tribble landed on Owen's head with a dull splat.

"….aphrodisiac" Jack finished with despair as the Tribble slid of Owen's head like a toupee escaping.

"Huh" Owen responded as he watched Tosh lick her lips. "Shit."

Ianto was silently staring at Jack and he blinked.

Slowly.

"Jack"

Jack looked at Ianto and waved at him to wait, "Owen, we need to scoop them up before they get too much, fire extinguishers stop them multiplying if I remember correctly."

"Jack."

"In a minute Ianto, we need to contain them in one of the cells and they will soon go dormant." Jack explained as Owen nodded.

Owen ginned.

"Shit" Jack sighed.

"Jack."

"Ianto, I don't have time for …" Jack turned to face Ianto and was seized as a lip lock was employed that left him boneless.

"I am not waiting anymore. I am sick of waiting for you!" Ianto said angrily, "I wait for you all the bloody time. Are you going to fuck me or not! IF not, I'll take Owen. OR Tosh, I really don't care."

Jack gaped as Owen stepped towards Ianto and then dragged him around his hip and behind him as he faced Owen, "Mine!"

"Fine!" Owen snorted, turning and grabbing Tosh, "Come on toots. Help me get the fluffs and I'll rock your world."

"OK" Tosh agreed with a grin, "But I think I will do the rocking of you don't mind, you just lay back and let me ride!"

Owen grinned as he led her away, "Whatever you want toots."

"Jack?" Ianto said dreamily as he looked around with a dazed look.

"Come one baby" Jack said as he brushed a Tribble off his shoulder, "Let's go see if we can sort this out."

"Yes. Yes. I need a good sorting out" Ianto grinned, licking his lips, "Please Sir."

Jack led him to the sofa and started pulling at his clothes, "Bloody things."

"Oi, my bloody things!" Ianto growled, pulling at the Windsor knot as Jack whined.

Soon Jack had skin to lick, nuzzle and nip at as Ianto made decadent moaning noises, rubbing his groin against Jack's hip.

"Oh please Sir, you promised me a seeing to" Ianto whined.

"Fuck!" Jack swallowed, now pulling at his own clothes.

"Bloody things" he said again as he struggled with the buttons.

Ianto reached out and tore the buttons, their soft pinging as they flew about the hub unnoticed as both men grinned dopily at each other.

"Ah. What?" Jack blinked.

"A seeing to" Ianto reminded him and Jack raised a finger and tapped his nose.

"Right-o, lets see." Jack looked appreciatively at the large dick swinging in front of him as he dropped his own trousers and grinned as said dick stood to attention.

"Nice" Ianto whispered.

"I think so" Jack agreed, reaching out and cupping the balls, rolling them as Ianto's knees buckled and he sat on the arm of the sofa, leaning back with a soft cry.

"Fuck" Jack seemed stuck on that word today.

"Oh yes please sir" Ianto wailed, lifting his knees and displaying a wanton hole.

Jack said … well, you know I don't need to repeat it for you, your dirty minds are on the same wavelength as mine as Jack pushed forward, his engorged cock pushing at the entrance to the promised land.

Ianto groaned and threw his head back as Jack pushed the tip in, then Jack watched that tongue lick those lips and he lost it

He stepped back and grabbed Ianto swinging him around and slamming him down so his face was in the sofa cushions and his arse hung up over the sofa arm.

"Perfect" Jack crowed, pushing in as he grabbed those slim hips for stability.

He seated himself and then wriggled his hips to go as deep as he could, the cry of pleasure/pain from Ianto a distant music as Jack snarled and gave in to his animalistic urge to fuck this man within an inch of his life.

The sofa shifted with each thrust, walking across the hub floor with noises of protest.

Ianto was panting as he pushed himself off the cushions, bracing himself on the sofa seat as Jack grabbed a handful of his hair, arching his back and he slammed at a better angle.

Ianto screamed, writhing as that certain bundle of nerves got a workout to die for.

"JACK!" Ianto screamed as he felt himself cumming, his feet scrabbling for traction as he pushed back against Jack's groin and his muscles clamped down, causing Jack to yell as well.

Jack had Ianto pinned against the sofa arm and Ianto bonelessly grunted and shuddered, Jack's snarls becoming whines as he struggled with the tight hole.

A little movement and Jack used it, slamming with such force that the wind was driven from Ianto's lungs, Jack cumming and screaming Ianto's name in a high pitch.

Cum dribbled down Ianto's thighs as Jack came again, falling against Ianto's back and sobbing as he still thrust in a spasmodic fashion.

The men lay groaning and shaking.

Ianto looked over at Tosh, their eyes meeting as Owen's head bobbed between her legs and Ianto snorted as he winked.

She grinned, then threw her head back as Owen's tongue went deep.

"Jack" Ianto gasped, "Can't breathe."

Jack rolled off Ianto, landing on the grating with a dull thud.

Ianto giggled.

Tosh cried out as Owen rose to his knees, impaling her as he started his own pleasurable drilling.

Soon the sounds of sex roused the two men and Jack swore softly as Ianto slid from the sofa and landed next to him.

"That was very nice Sir" Ianto said with wide eyes, like a childlike honesty, "But I really think we need to sort these fluffs."

"Yes. Yes" Jack swallowed, "We see to the Tribbles, then we see to you again. Yeah?"

Jack's wide grin was lovely and Ianto awed as he extended a hand and stroked the semi flaccid dick that lay within reach, then squeezed.

"Fuck" Jack swallowed.

"Yes." Ianto nodded as he grinned, "Fluffy things first my Cariad."

The two men walked like drunken sailors, stumbling around as they gathered the Tribbles and threw them into a cell with gleeful giggles.

Owen and Tosh were asleep, Owen with his head buried in Tosh's breasts.

Ianto hesitated, then took a few snaps before stumbling off after another Tribble.

"Got the last one!" Ianto crowed.

Jack roared with laughter as Ianto held it up, shaking it.

"It's dead!" he said with sorrow, "I must have squashed it."

"Yan, it's a sock" Jack chuckled and Ianto looked again.

"Oh yeah" he grinned. "Socky. Hello Socky."

He placed it reverently on the coffee table and petted it, then resumed Tribble hunting.

Jack thought that was the sweetest thing he had ever seen.

"Be right back Socky" he whispered to it, then weaved off after Ianto.

The Tribbles were caught, Tosh was slapping at Owen with horror as the enzyme wore off and the alarms started to sound.

Tosh shot off and Owen followed, grabbing at her with glee.

The Tribble he had slept on hadn't helped him any.

Gwen entered the hub and looked around with horror at the mess.

"IANTO!" she screamed, "What the fuck had happened here!"

"Exactly that!" Ianto said as he appeared his tie once more in a Windsor knot.

Not around his neck … well, that neck.

She gaped as the tie swung between his legs and Ianto placed his hands on his hips in Jack's favourite pose.

"You screeched bitch?"

Gwen opened her mouth. Then closed it with shock.

She looked around and scooped the sock off the table, throwing it at him.

"At least cover that thing up!" she demanded and Ianto gaped with horror.

"Go on, stick it in that" she demanded.

"Socky?" Ianto whispered with wide, horror filled eyes.

"Yes, stick it in!" she ordered and Ianto started backing up with a look of disgust.

"How dare you!" he said with venom, "How dare you insinuate I could … if I would even … that's just …. Disgusting!"

"What's wrong?" Jack appeared from behind the couch, a Tribble in a box and a cock waving at Ianto.

"She wants me to stick my …" Ianto leaned in, "Mr Winky … into Socky."

Jack dropped the box and his shoulders dropped as he took on a look of total devastation.

"Not Socky!"

"No. Definitely not!" Ianto agreed, stumbling a bit as he raised the sock and lovingly kissed it. "Poor wee Socky."

Jack reached out, "Here. Give him to me, he looks tired."

Ianto handed over the sock as Gwen blinked and looked around.

"Is this a joke?" she asked softly, "Is Toshiko hiding somewhere filming this?"

"Come on Socky, Daddy will make you a nice wee bed in a drawer" Jack crooned, "You like drawers, don't you. Say bye-bye to Taddy Bum."

Ianto turned to glare at Gwen with a look of doom.

"You!" he pointed at her, his dick swinging, making the tie dance as he strode forward, "You fucking bitch. How dare you insinuate I do such a thing to a poor innocent little Socky that has only ever wanted to keep my left foot warm. You cold, cruel bitch."

Maybe she should have been more afraid, maybe she should have questioned the sanity of it but the words came out before she could stop them.

"How do you know it's for the left foot?"

"RACIST BITCH!" he screamed, his face turning red, "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ah, Ianto?" Gwen started to back towards the exit, finally getting the danger in the situation.

"Next I suppose you are going to tell me they all look the same!" Ianto demanded, his hands on his hips.

"Well …. Shit!" Gwen ran.

"Don't come back!" Ianto screamed, his voice breaking as he staggered towards the closing doors, "You're fired you bitch, Jack will not tolerate such bigotry in his hub!"

"What baby?" Jack staggered out of the kitchen, grinning manically, "Socky wanted a bath. He looks so cute in the bubbles."

"Aw. Yeah?" Ianto said as he gushed, clasping his hands together, "Ah. Our wee boy likes bubbles Cariad?"

"Yeah" Jack sighed, pulling Ianto into his arms and leaning down to bite his neck.

"I fired Gwen. She wanted me to fuck Socky and then she had the gall to say he might not be a lefty!" Ianto said softly, running Jack's butt cheeks.

"Bitch" Jack muttered, sliding a finger into Ianto as he decided he was ready for a seeing to again. "How narrow minded. Our child can be whatever he wants to be, we will love him all the same!"

"Oh Cariad, yes please" Ianto whimpered, pushing away and then walking to the sofa, folding himself over the back of it so Jack could easily see the eagerness of his lovely Welshman.

"Oh Ianto. You are a bad boy!" Jack huffed, walking over and slapping him across the butt.

Ianto cried out and his hips pistoned as he fucked the hole that Owen had ripped in the fabric one night while playing basketball.

Lusty cries echoed from down in the cells and the men snorted between thrusts.

"Bloody Owen, went to check on them didn't he" Jack panted.

"Tosh tried to stop him from opening the cell" Ianto barked as his laughter made his stomach muscles quiver, gods and Jack felt it with his dick so deep.

"Ah my baby" Jack sighed as the sofa started to walk again.

"Yeah" Ianto hiccupped "Yours."

Janet wandered past and stopped, swaying her head as she watched Jack's butt cheeks clench, then moaned softly as she walked towards the exit.

"Janet" Ianto called out, "While you're out, get me a pizza!"

Janet sighed.

.

.

.

.

The prompt was ….

the dino adopts a pet !

maybe an alien tribble thingie , populates like nuts !

oo ooo , Lanto get s to fire gwen !

ok , last one , janet gets out and mates and gets pregnant again

redro32244 was the one to blame for this. LOL


	13. Chapter 13 Bad Wolf

It had been a long day.

Huh. A long bloody week, truth be told and I was exhausted.

Only Jack's touch seemed to keep me aware as we made our way to my front door and I turned to thank him and found my arms full of wanton Captain.

Not that I minded.

Never too tired for that!

My clothes melted off my body as I finally succumbed to Jack's sweet seduction.

I'd been fooling myself if I thought I could resist him.

Our bodies sought each other out like magnets.

We passed through the flat in a blur of urgent kissing. By the time we reached the bedroom, I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pure need throbbing in my gut.

A haze of hot lust consumed all my worries and concerns about a shitty week fighting with Unit over a downed spaceship. Those onboard perished as soon as their hull was breached, killed by our air. Jack's despair had been a wet blanket over the entire episode and I really wanted blankets of another description.

The mattress jiggled as he tossed me onto the bed, and he paused to take off his clothes before joining me. I watched him disrobe, my gaze tracing the hard lines of his muscles. His skin was still tinted caramel like it had been kissed by the summer sun. The colour tempted me to lick him and see if he was as sweet as he looked.

Covering me with his body, which ran warm as an electric blanket, he nuzzled the nape of my neck. I did the same and we inhaled each others' scents for several long minutes.

Jack smelled like fresh spices and pine with a faint undertone of clean soap. He told me once that I smelled like honeysuckle and Coffee.

Once we taken in our fill of each other's musk, Jack moved to kiss me. His tongue traced my teeth with long strokes. I moaned and thrust my body up at his. My desire was fierce, burning me from the inside out.

Fisting my hands in his thick hair, I tried to take over the kiss, but he was not having it and deftly pinned my arms overhead.

"Tonight is on me." He flashed a wicked smile that promised dark delights.

My breath came short and I tingled with delicious anticipation.

Jack kissed me and nudged my thighs apart with one knee. His hard shaft skimmed my belly as he moved down my body. I spread my legs with an eager smile, but he didn't take me then. Instead, he kept moving down until his head was even with my dick.

Jack's tongue greeted my growing need with soft, quick flicks that teased and satisfied nothing. I gasped, my hips arching up in a futile effort to increase the pressure.

Jack chuckled deep in his throat and pushed my hips firmly down into the mattress. With me restrained, he could have his way with me and I couldn't stop him.

I wouldn't want to anyway. How could I protest when I knew the mind-blowing pleasure he could offer.

The finger breach was almost a calming soothe as I knew this dance.

The phone call from Gwen was a passion killer.

Over fifteen minutes of conversation that could have waited until tomorrow. Like the bitch had a radar or something, she knew just when to fuck my love life over.

Punching my pillow, I attempted to settle in for the night. Sleep eluded me more often than not these days.

Every time I closed my eyes, there was that wolf, her gleaming yellow gaze boring into my brain. She seemed to be expecting or wanting something, but I had no idea what. She had been with me ever since T1 fell, a small blonde wolf sitting in the back of my mind.

Like she was waiting for something I couldn't quite fathom.

"I know a way to guarantee sweet dreams." Jack's hand spun little circles on my shoulder as his other hand inched the covers off me. I shivered, both from his touch and the cool air.

We'd started our relationship in the autumn when the sun was still strong enough to blunt the chill. Now, on the cusp of winter, the air nipped at my skin.

"Oh really?" I arched an eyebrow and resisted the urge to pull the covers back over me.

Jack was warmer anyway.

Not to mention he provided orgasms.

"Yep." He straddled my hips and leaned down to nuzzle the nape of my neck.

"Let me guess." I put a finger to my lips and pretended to think very hard. "Is it _sex_?"

His deep chuckle seemed to rumble through my body as well as his. "Yep."

Jack gently kissed my neck working his way to the hollow of my throat.

"No phone calls?" I gave a soft gasp as his lips roamed my sensitive flesh and his huff of amusement tickled.

We went at it so often I wondered if we were really rabbits. I forgot all about Gwen and relaxed into the night-cap I really needed, maybe wanted … yeah OK … I craved like chocolate covered coffee beans sometimes.

The sensual pull between us was magnetic.

We almost couldn't help ourselves.

We'd fought about his many flings at first, but I no longer carried any bitterness.

Jack was mine. I was his. Whether Gwen liked it or not.

There was no going back.

That didn't mean, though, that I wouldn't give him shit about it.

The only problem? He gave me shit right back.

He paused, just on the threshold of entering me and stared into my eyes.

"Mine," he growled.

I nodded and arched my back, reaching back for him. "Yours."

I'd been uncertain when he first taken me and sometimes still struggled with the idea of living in his shadow.

I'd been a zero and no one paid much attention to me.

When I was alone with Jack we fit perfectly, but, outside our bedroom, we barely knew each other.

Now, with him taking me from behind and my torso twisted so my shoulders were on the mattress and our lips could meet, I was entirely trapped both physically and metaphorically.

Jack slammed into me, bringing my focus to heel. I watched his face above me. He had the strong, sculpted features of a movie star and I never tired of looking at him. He watched me too, his hands around my wrists pinning me tight. I twisted in his grip wanting to touch him, but he didn't budge.

"Let me go," I panted.

"I like you this way." He smiled and dipped his head to suck my nipple. "You're mine to fuck senseless."

"Oh God," I hissed arching up toward his mouth.

He laughed. A strong rumble that vibrated through his mouth to my wanton lips.

I whimpered when he began swirling his tongue over my teeth, seeking my tongue.

His cock continued to plunge my slick depths and my nipples grew tighter and tighter, feeding the aching pleasure at my core as he tweaked at them.

"I'm going to come," I said.

He thrust into me even harder and that sent me over the edge. The orgasm shook me like a seizure. I couldn't talk or think, let alone breathe. A series of big and small explosions detonated in my nervous system, and, if Jack hadn't been there to physically hold me together, I would've blown apart.

I was sure of it.

When I could function again, Jack remained hard inside me. I knew what that meant. He was holding back because he wasn't done with me yet. The man had exquisite control and loved to coax multiple orgasms from me.

"I love watching you come," he said.

"You love _making _me come," I corrected.

He nodded. "That too. In fact, I'd like to go for another round."

My body quickened with excitement at his words while that wolf howled in happy assent. Then I caught sight of the bedside clock, which informed me it was two a.m.

"I have to be up at six," I said in weak protest.

"I'm up _now_." Jack pulled out of me and flipped my hips then slowly inched his way back inside to make his point.

I groaned as he filled me back up. Who was I kidding?

I would stay up all night to fuck him and love it. He made me feel whole. I'd been lonely, so very lonely before Jack came into my life.

My parents died years ago, leaving me alone in a society I couldn't quite fit into and then Lisa … well. I thought my little wallflower life would be all there was to look forward to.

Jack had changed everything.

"Sleep is for the weak." I squeezed his length, allowing my body the pleasure of tracing the outline of his cock.

"Damn right." He yanked on my hands and pulled me upright, until we sat facing each other and my hands were around his neck.

"Oh," I said with a shudder.

The change in position caused my nipples to rub across his chest as we moved against each other. His cock delved deeper than before, splitting my core wide and exposing its sensitive centre.

"There, that's more comfortable." Jack kissed me, one hand going to cradle the back of my head.

"Mmm," I murmured my agreement, my mouth too occupied to allow me to form actual words. He had this glorious way of nipping at my lips and then sucking the entire bottom one into his mouth.

It made me weak in the knees every time.

Another bonus of our position change, my hands were now free and I let them roam his body. His muscles flowed in subtle hills and valleys. I travelled them all with lingering caresses.

"Mine," I said and then I bit down on his lower lip.

Jack growled at me and I bit harder. My hips circled faster, riding him rough and hard. He reached a hand down to where we were joined, slipping a hand between our bodies to stroke the sensitive nub of my dick bouncing there against his stomach.

My jaw went slack as I gasped and he took the opportunity to bite my lip the same way I'd bitten his. His teeth pricked my skin like sharp little knives and his hand's grip toyed with me, pushing me closer to another release.

Goosebumps skittered over my skin. Everything was too tight now; my nipples, my skin, even my slicked back passage, which wrapped itself around him and squeezed like a python.

"Jack," I said, almost crying. Behind my eyelids, that bloody wolf began to howl.

"Are you going to come for me again, my little Tiger?" He thrust his hips at me, meeting mine.

"Oh, yes." I could only shriek as the orgasm washed over me.

This time Jack couldn't hold out, I was squeezing him too hard. His body quivered against mine and his hard shaft jerked inside me as he came.

He buried his head in my neck. "Oh Gods, Ianto. My beloved."

I could only gargle as I rode the waves of pleasure.

And that bad wolf grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto was unsure of how to start … something.

Since starting work he had become intensely aware of Jack's proximity at any given time and for some reason he felt today was 'do or die' time.

Ironically Jack seemed to have the same idea and Ianto turned from a filing cabinet down in the archives to find Jack leaning against his desk watching him.

Ianto considered his position and dropped the remaining files, starting to walk towards him with more confidence than he really felt.

When he approached Jack, he could feel the heat radiating from the bigger man, and in the chilliness of the underground room, it felt welcome.

Ianto stopped walking, hesitating as he watched Jack's eyebrow slowly rise.

Jack was still leaning back against the desk, like he was openly challenging Ianto. He was compelled to push himself forward, get closer to that warmth.

His cock twitched again, finally realizing something was happening.

Jack reached out and touched Ianto's chin, his calloused hand gently stroking the lightly stubble speckled skin. "You forgot to shave, not like you."

Ianto shivered, still certain that he was holding himself up by sheer force of will—his legs had already turned to jelly, and were going to give way if he didn't hold on to Jack.

But he didn't have to.

Jack stepped forward a little and kissed Ianto, whose heart started to fly about in his chest like a hummingbird trapped in a cage, endlessly growing into a feeling he didn't even recognize.

His insides fluttered and he felt dizzy for a moment, kept in the physical moment only by the power of the kiss. He had wanted this for so long, not even knowing it until now, and now he had it, and it was _damn _good.

Jack's stubble was like sandpaper against his, but his lips were soft as butter, and he tasted masculine and sexy, just like Ianto would expect him to.

He couldn't believe this wasn't a fantasy.

His wet dream becoming real.

How could it be real, when it was playing out exactly like how Ianto wanted it to?

Just as Lisa said it would.

Lisa.

Ianto hesitated, knowing deep down that this was not about Lisa at all.

Jack felt the indecision and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders and pulled him even closer, ramping Ianto's excitement up to another level. Now he could feel how solid and muscular that chest really was, like a wall against his own, heart beating strongly underneath.

The smell was thick, like smoke and Ianto swallowed as he imagined Jack's smoke like a heady golden mist, mixing with his own hot red tendrils of longing.

And down below, well, Ianto wasn't the only one getting hard. When he felt the other man's cock grow, under those pants, his own stiffened considerably, almost painfully in his suit trousers.

Jack pulled away to look at him again, eyes narrowed a little, like he was considering something.

"You didn't know I was gay, did you," he whispered.

"N-no," said Ianto. "Not at all. I mean, I wished…"

Jack laughed. "Yeah. I wished too."

He pressed his lips to Ianto's again. Ianto finally became animated and started slowly running his hands down Jack's sides. The blue fabric was rough textured and stiff, with all kinds of thick seams and his chest pockets. When he came up to Jack's chest, he brushed over the angled open collar, and a tingle went down his spine yet again.

Nope, he just couldn't resist a man in uniform at all. Especially the braces.

After penetrating Ianto's mouth with his tongue, searching, exploring, dominating, Jack moved down to his jaw line and neck, sucking the skin there like he didn't even care who saw the bruises the next day.

It was like he had a well of lust that had built up, and Ianto was astonished to find just how deep it went, or that it existed at all. He gasped and moaned as Jack worked on the tender skin on his neck and collarbones, pressing himself closer to the other man, almost grinding his crotch against his.

When Jack slipped his hands over Ianto's shirt and started to open it, Ianto froze for a moment and struggled to speak, as overwhelmed as he was by desire. "There aren't any cameras in here, are there?"

"Office romances, remember?" said Jack. "No cameras except in the upper levels, Hub and the medical room. No one cares about the Archives."

Didn't Ianto know it.

Lisa not three corridors away, relying on him.

This.

Jack went back to attacking Ianto's neck savagely, like he had just reminded himself of how free they were to continue in here, only pausing to completely remove Ianto's shirt. "Don't worry about these; I have a cream that can clear them up, if you want. I personally think they look fantastic on your alabaster skin."

As soon as the shirt fell, he ran his big, warm hands over Ianto's skin, brushing over his toned muscles and chest hair and bones.

"God, you're sexy," said Jack.

"Really?"

Jack looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, yes. You're so goddamn good-looking. You have no idea how many times I tried to imagine what was under those clothes."

"I did the same for you," he admitted. Ianto couldn't help it; he laughed. This was like a dream come true.

It _was _a dream come true.

"Of course you did." Jack started kissing down his chest, his fingers dancing over Ianto's skin, which was heating up. Despite the cool air, he was getting a little sweaty, a sheen of damp covering his back.

When Jack unzipped his pants, he gave a tiny little moan, realizing belatedly that he should probably be quiet; there _were _other people elsewhere in the building, after all. Tosh could check the coms at any time, just to see where he was.

But it was so difficult.

He didn't even have his cock out and he was the most ravenous and full of desire he had ever been in his life. Jack tugged Ianto's pants down, immediately wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking.

"Back against the wall," Jack said, his voice taking on a frantic pitch.

Ianto immediately complied, resting his naked back against the cool plaster and closing his eyes, barely able to stand still in anticipation of what was to come. Jack knelt down and started licking the tip of his cock slowly, going down the shaft with patient strokes, trying to get Ianto as hard as possible before he did anything else.

"Oh, God," whispered Ianto, and he heard Jack's amused chuckle.

Jack took his entire cock into his mouth, getting it nice and wet with his tongue, which generously swirled all around it. A hand came up to take Ianto's balls and squeeze them gently, stroking and fondling them. Ianto squirmed a little, trying to press himself against the wall to dissipate all the extra energy now flowing through him. He bucked his hips against Jack's face involuntarily, trying his hardest to keep himself under control.

Jack pulled away and used his hand to keep the momentum going. "I might have to handcuff you if you can't keep still."

The thought made Ianto slide down the wall a little. He could barely handle himself with how erotic this scene was, and he hadn't even seen Jack naked yet. It was like he was in high school again, getting his first blowjob, and struggling not to orgasm prematurely.

Jack got to work on Ianto's cock again, now settling into a rhythm. Ianto chanced a glance down and saw Jack's eyes looking right up at him, sending a bolt of electricity through him and right into his cock.

Jack held the eye contact, and even though it was he who was kneeling on the floor with Ianto's cock in his mouth, it was Ianto who felt like he was staring into the eyes of a predator.

Jack had him—physically and emotionally—that much was true. And now, mostly naked with his cock in Jack's mouth, Ianto couldn't help but feel like his heart was opening, light coming out of it and love going in.

This was what happened when you found out the person you liked, liked you back.

The feeling was something magical—the beginning of a new, beautiful connection.

Lisa hadn't considered this, Ianto's fragile heart that she had only briefly known. She didn't know that her little soldier boy was craving someone to hold him, not the other way around.

"Oh, Jack, I'm going to—"

Jack didn't change a single thing about what he was doing to Ianto's dick, but he did take a hand and stroke Ianto's inner thighs lightly, making the skin jump. This extra burst of stimulation was exactly what Ianto needed to go over the edge, and with a half-muffled groan, he came.

His buttocks clenched and he shuddered, still pushing against the wall for support.

His hands fisted as the orgasm flooded through him, Jack slowing down and carrying him through the crest of the wave as he exploded, ropes of cum shooting out as Jack gleefully watched. As he came down, Jack slowly licked him clean, and then stood up, wrapping his arms around him.

The warmth and physical security was exactly what he needed now, though he almost felt drugged in the aftermath of the orgasm. When he returned to himself somewhat, he pulled up his pants and buttoned them, half-heartedly searching the floor for his shirt, spotting it quite far away.

Jack must have tossed it.

The room was still as silent as it ever was. He could only hear the hum of the fluorescent lighting and the freezers in the archive tomb, as well as the beating of their hearts and their humid breaths.

"Thank you," Ianto managed. "That was… damn good."

"Thanks."

"Now… what about you?" asked Ianto, looking up in Jack's eyes again. The intensity had softened, but it was still there.

Jack brushed his thumb over Ianto's lip, which was puffy from all the making out. "Next time."

"Next time?"

"There'll be a next time," said Jack. "And I'd like to see what you can do then. But right now, you have to sleep."

"Yeah. But I'm looking forward to it," said Ianto, smiling dopily.

Jack helped him to the camp bed, never asking why it was there or how often Ianto slept in the hub.

He pulled the blanket over him and soothed his brow as he watched Ianto's eyelids flutter against his cheeks.

Jack hadn't expected that.

An empathic.

Wow.

Jack skipped back up to his office with a feeling of euphoria he hadn't felt on many years.

He dropped down into his bunker and started to remove his trousers as he hummed softly, and cleaned himself, his own release now evident.

Jack paused to reconsider his opinion of his archivist.

Definitely a match.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a long day, ending a long week and a shitty month in general.

The fire was cleansing and all evidence of the body was gone.

Bloody Rift.

I had left the scene of the clean up last, as always and knew I had clipped the bloody gate on the way out but it was too fucking cold and wet to get out and check.

My trembling subsides by the time I get home.

The engine rumbles as I get out assessing the damage, and I discover it's a headlight.

Relieved it's an easy fix I turn off the ignition and head toward my apartment.

The grocery bags are heavy in my arms and let myself in.

White vapour escapes my mouth when I get inside, and I drop my keys to take the five steps to check the heat pump.

I plop down on the couch. Somehow I have to replace my headlight before I leave for London tomorrow. Tears fill my eyes when I remember who always used to deal with things like this for me.

I pick up my cell phone to call Jack.

_No. _

I need to stay strong, so I get up for a hot drink instead.

Combining leftover coffee and sweet liqueur, I microwave something to warm me.

But when I finish it by the fire, I realize all I've done is diminish my willpower, and I call Jack.

A groggy voice answers, "Hello?"

"Hey." Soot from ashes is acidic in my mouth as I chew on my thumbnail.

"Ianto?" He sounds as unsure as I feel.

"Yeah," I say. "I need your help."

His voice is suddenly alert. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." I sniff and swallow to tamp down my loneliness. "I did something to my car.

I think it's only a headlight, but... would you come over?"

Yeah, I'm lame. It's not like this is an emergency, but now that I have him on the phone, I want more.

There's a long silence, and I'm about to tell him to forget it, when he says, "I have to go to London in the morning."

I jump in before he can say more. "You can start here. I'll make you coffee and breakfast."

I'm not above begging, and I hear myself whine. "We can travel together? Please? My car is damaged."

He doesn't reply, but there's rustling in the background. "Jack?"

He sighs, and his voice is resigned when he says, "I'm coming. Be there in a bit."

Pacing my apartment, I wait for him.

Not that there is much to pace. I count fifteen steps and turn around.

But it's all mine. The main floor is open, with a back room where I sleep. I placed my bed so that the loft's triangle-shaped window that frames a view of the bay. It allows me to gaze at the stars on a clear night, and it's not uncommon to see a shooting star. I've made my share of wishes, but unfortunately they aren't coming true.

My stomach grumbles, and I remember a banana, a few stolen French fries, and alcohol. A wave of nausea passes through me. I need food. Foil rustles as I grab a granola bar out of my packed box of dry goods, and I open the fridge to more glaring white than anything else.

Working in the hub feeds me well most days, so there isn't much need for food at home. I pop the top of a diet cola and let the cool fizz soothe my tongue as I hop up on my tiny counter.

I gulp down more soda and let the carbonation burn my throat. I need more alcohol. I reach around to the freezer and pull out the chilled vodka to pour a hefty amount in the can. I think I'll be hung-over tomorrow, but right now I don't care.

Jack will want to drive anyway, I can sleep it off on the way to the debrief with UNIT.

Snow from the storm beats against my kitchen window.

The storm is supposed to last through tomorrow, and I shiver.

Blustery wind and snow swirling make for low visibility. A blast of snow splats against the glass and makes me jump.

Maybe we won't leave tomorrow after all.

Neither of us can travel in a blizzard.

Lights flash, and a loud thud sounds before Jack come up my driveway. Peering out the window over the couch, I notice headlights shine on my car.

Jack gets out and bends down to inspect the damage I caused. His jeans are tight across his butt, and my body reacts with the familiar tingle of desire for him. I fidget with a button on my shirt as he walks toward the door. Cold air blows in when I open it before he can, and the chill seems to stoke my fire.

Icy wool is cold in my hand as I grab his coat and tug him inside.

Shoving the door shut, I push him up against it. Jack stiffens in surprise. Before he can speak, I pull his head down and kiss him.

Hard.

I thrust my tongue into his mouth as if I can't taste enough of him. His flannel shirt is soft on my palms as I slide my hands into his open jacket to strip it off his shoulders. Jack moans into my mouth as he relaxes.

When he darts his tongue into my mouth, I pull away.

"You're beautiful," Jack says. His eyes are heavy as he gazes at me, yet he doesn't reach for me. Suddenly it's awkward that I'm standing here he watches. I lean in and kiss him again. Finally, his hands move to my hips of his own accord as his kiss gets deeper.

My hands slide up the smooth skin of his back, and goose bumps rise under my fingers. He sinks down on top of me with a moan and starts to kiss my neck. His hardness presses against my thigh. Anticipation twitches through me as I wait for him to move lower, but he doesn't. Instead, he rises up to kiss my mouth again.

Sweet Jesus, this is frustrating.

I yank at his shirt and the button pop as I tear open the buttons. I peel it off him and pull him close. The sensation of skin against skin sends a shiver through me.

His desire presses against me, but it's waning?

I lift my thigh to press against it, and I'm sure. I'm about to explode, and he's losing steam.

His voice is husky. "Ianto?"

Putting my finger to my lips, I say, "Sh. Don't talk."

I grab the waistband of his jeans, and the floor is cold and hard under my knees when I drop down. His erection strains against denim, making me grin when I glance up at him.

The zipper made a ripping noise when I pull it down, and I return my gaze to discover he's not wearing underwear.

_Hot. _

Silky skin is smooth under my fingers when I grip his cock for a quick stroke before I yank his jeans down to drag my tongue up his hardness.

A groan rumbles through Jack's body.

I grab his hips and pull him deep into my mouth. My senses are intoxicated with the musky woodland scent of him, and I place my hands in the hollows of his butt to grip hard so I can suck him the way he likes.

Desire makes me tremble for this man, and he sways a little as I give him pleasure.

I push away and stand up.

Jack opens his mouth to speak, and I shake my head as I lick my lips. Plastic buttons are slippery in my fingers as I work on removing my shirt. It has the effect I was going for, because Jack scrambles to take off his boots as he watches me.

Stepping back, I fling the shirt onto the couch. His eyes are full of lust, and I quickly add my singlet to the pile.

It lands with a soft huff of air.

The carpet is cool under my feet as I move toward the bedroom.

I strip off my jeans as I walk.

I turn toward him.

Jack's eyes are big, and I guess he noticed I'm not wearing undies either. A deep, throaty sound escapes as he shakes his head.

When he pulls off his shirt, I gaze at the hard planes of his chest that are emphasized by the dim light. I motion at him to follow me, and his breath is warm on my neck.

Then Jack is on the bed, crawling over me. As he rises up on his knees, I push his head between my legs, and his hair tickles my tender skin.

His mouth is right at home, and I let out a small noise of appreciation. Ripples of pleasure spread through my core, and it isn't long before I'm about to climax.

Trembling, I grab a condom from the top of my bureau and lie back on the bed.

Jack gazes down at me with a smouldering look I know well.

The foil package rips, and I order, "Hard and fast."

Jack doesn't break my gaze as he thrusts into me, and I cry out at the abrupt pleasure.

He pumps quickly, bringing us both to the edge. Waves of ecstasy course through me as he drives deep, as if he wants more. But I don't have more to give. His body tenses, and I know he's almost there. The muscles in his groin are hard on my hand as I push him away.

Jack shudders and lifts up to his elbows as he frowns at me.

I reach out and whisper, "Slow now."

He slides back in, and I sit up to taste the salty moisture on his chest as I flick my tongue up to his neck. I touch his lips with my fingers to make sure he doesn't say the words that will shatter me into pieces.

But I know how he feels, and tears burn in my eyes as my heart breaks anyway. Burying my head in his chest, I wish he could be inside me forever.

I wrap my legs around his waist and settle back so he'll take over.

Soon we are rocking as if we are in a storm inside the room, the bed is our lifeboat and Jack's breathy cries spur me onto my climax, his own filling me with heat as I spill between us.

"Lie beside me?"

I lie down next to Jack, and he turns me away. His body radiates warmth behind me as he wraps his arm around my waist and buries his head in my hair. Hot breath tickles my ear as he murmurs, "I want to hold you like this forever. Gods I love you."

I'm exhausted from the last few days of being upset, and I let myself relax in his arms, close my eyes, and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Soft snoring awakens me. I sit up and look down at Jack's slack jaw. There's a little bit of drool in the corner.

I wish this could be forever too.

The scent of sex permeates the cool air that is still warming as the ancient thermostat slowly creeps up.

_He loves me. _

The thought warms my heart as I fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack came up behind Ianto and pinched the pert butt that was wriggling as Ianto reached under the workstation making Ianto yelp and bang his head.

"Shit, sorry" Jack gasped with horror.

Ianto rose and rubbed his head as he frowned at him and saw Jack's honest sorrow so he stepped forward.

"That! That is harassment, Sir!" Ianto growled and then he stepped back, still rubbing his head, "I shall be required to fill out a P163 now."

"A P163?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow as he saw the glint in his lover's eye.

"Yes, Sexual Harassment in the Workplace!" Ianto said as he adjusted his waistcoat by tugging it down by its front.

"I've not heard of one of those" Jack said playfully.

"I doubt that very much Sir" came the dry response, another twinkle evident before he turned away.

"What is it called that then!" Jack demanded as he followed Ianto past Owen's station where the stress ball was dropped into the man's hand with a soft 'ta' in return as Owen continued reading while he squished it.

"Well it wasn't always called that" Ianto called over his shoulder.

"Really?" Jack leaned against Owen's work station and ate one of his crisps.

"No, apparently a couple of prior reports had to be renamed in order to shuffle it back" Ianto said as he watched Jack's face.

"A couple? So it was going to be called a P165?" Jack suddenly knew where Ianto was taking this and he fought the urge to giggle as he watched Owen's eyes swivel while he continued to pretend he was reading, not listening intently.

"No sir" Ianto sighed, "A P169. Totally inappropriate."

Jack's booming laugher sounded as Owen sniggered and went back to reading.

Ianto was playful, cheeky and obviously taunting him so Jack followed him around for a while with his hands n his pockets as he tried to think of a comeback.

Ianto looked down at himself and frowned, "Dirty under that workstation."

"Was it?" Jack asked lamely, then his brain caught up and he bit the inside of his mouth as he followed Ianto like a puppy.

"I should shower." Ianto said, gesturing down to my dirty clothes. "So should you with that dirty mind of yours!"

Ianto turned and walked into the bathroom, but felt Jack's hands on his body before he could close the door.

"You think you can talk to me like that?" He murmured in Ianto's ear.

His warm breath made the hairs stand on Ianto's neck as his hands closed around his waist and slid open Ianto's belt. Ianto's pants fell to the ground and he spanked his ass hard, sending a thrill through Ianto's body.

"Get into the shower, dirty boy." He nipped Ianto's ear.

Ianto's hands shook with excitement as he peeled off the rest of his clothes and turned on the shower. Jack stripped and followed without saying a word, just moving in closer and closer to Ianto with that powerful ownership in his eyes.

Ianto looked into his face, watched his body move with a confidence that Ianto loved. His cock hardened as he drew closer and closer. The weird thing was, this was the part that always got him the hottest, the part just before anything happened, when he was waiting for his hands, waiting to see what he would do.

Jack turned his back to Ianto so that he could see the dimpled muscle spanning his broad shoulders.

Jack picked up the body wash and squirted a large amount in his hand, filling the bathroom with the scent of red cedar.

He turned to Ianto.

The dominance in his eyes made Ianto want to melt down the drain.

"You're a dirty boy." It wasn't a question and Ianto nodded in agreement as Jack rubbed his hands over Ianto's body.

Ianto exhaled a hot breath as pressure built in his throbbing cock. Jack's fingers moved over Ianto's slick skin in a light, teasing touch.

Ianto leaned into the wall and pushed his hips forward reflexively as his body hungered for more and more of his touch. Jack's lips curved into a malicious smile as he pushed Ianto's hips backward with just the lightest touch from his fingertips.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked so quietly that Ianto almost didn't hear over the water.

His hand crept around to Ianto's arse and came down hard against his skin with a wet smack.

"You move your body when I tell you to move my body." He growled.

Ianto closed his eyes and nodded, his adams apple moved up and down as he swallowed hard.

"Put your hands out to the sides."

Ianto did.

Jack ran his hands up and down the ripple of Ianto's ribcage one more time in a slow, savouring motion, almost like he was frisking him, before slipping his hands back over those pronounced ass cheeks. "You've got an ass that could start wars, you know that?"

"I didn't know such a dumb thing was possible." Ianto let out a small laugh that turned into a groan when he slapped his arse again.

His hands kneaded the smarting skin of Ianto's ass, sending tingles through his body as blood rushed to the place where his hand had struck. "You like when I treat you rough, don't you?"

"Mmhmm." Ianto moaned as Jack slid his hands further and further into the sensitive depths of his arse cheeks, spreading then open so that the water ran down Ianto's crack in an oddly delightful sensation.

He let a finger wander in closer until he was running circles around that tight ring.

Steam fogged the tiles as Ianto exhaled a loud, aching moan.

Ianto could feel himself parting for him, opening up to his demanding touch as he slid his finger into his ass.

Pleasure shuddered up his spine.

"Oh yeah, you like it rough." Jack groaned as he pushed two fingers deep into his wanting ass.

Ianto moaned his agreement, gasping as Jack spun his body around in one fast motion. It was odd because Ianto was sure he was stronger than him with his lean, toned frame, but he commanded him with even the lightest touch.

It was like his sheer mental dominance was enough to make Ianto's body submit to his.

Jack pressed into him from behind, pushing his hard cock against his ass.

"How about I give it to you how you like it?" He murmured into his ear.

"Oh, God, yes." Ianto's hands balled into fists against the wet tile as he pushed his cock into him, stretching him open with his thickness.

Ianto leaned back into him, swallowing him completely until his hips kissed his ass and he still kept pushing, groaning as he filled him with every last inch of himself.

Ianto fell forward into the wall, moaning as his hardness sent an amazing pressure through his body.

When Jack's hand reached around to grip his hard cock, every thought Ianto had exploded and his mind when blank.

All he knew was the amazing pleasure of Jack's body.

Water streamed down their naked skin as he thrust into him hard, fast, relentless, running his hands up and down Ianto's cock as he did.

Ianto reached his own hands back and clutched his ass tightly, as if holding on for dear life as pleasure tore him apart from the inside out.

Jack spanked his arse hard, sending a wave of pain that mixed with the pleasure he was pounding into him.

He grabbed Ianto's wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"I told you to keep your hands at your sides," he groaned as he fucked him so much harder, as if he was trying to punish him with his cock but it just felt so fucking good.

It was too late.

The pre-cum leaking from Ianto's cock turned into rush of liquid as he convulsed and swore, collapsing into the wall as Jack fucked him with everything he had.

"Take it like a man, soldier." He growled as he gripped Ianto's wrists tight, bucking his hips one last time before his body shuddered and he let out a moaning scream as he filled his arsw with his thick cream.

He gave it three or four more deep pumps before pulling out.

His seed leaked from Ianto's arse, mixing with the water as it ran down Ianto's thighs.

He gave Ianto one more hard smack on his behind before exiting the shower, leaving him to clean up his mess and the last of the dirt on his body.

Jack had dressed and left before Ianto exited the shower and looked around furtively, then started to pick up Jack's dirty washing.

Ianto didn't seem to mind at all.

His grin matching that of his Captain who was now whistling as he skipped back up the stairs to the hub.

Hair wet and spiky.

Spunky.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack's ex was here, a box of shit he claimed he had found during a clean-up and Jack was obviously surprised and pleased to find some things he hadn't seen since their college days.

These two had previously had a long and heated relationship, Ianto knew it had taken Jack a long time to recover and he decided it was a better man who could show friendship instead of animosity for something that was long done with before this relationship started he was loosely in now.

Not that Jack liked that word.

"Can I get you a beer?" Ianto asked. "I'm just fetching a fresh one."

"Please." John said.

Ianto walked into the kitchen with Jack on his heel.

John followed.

Ianto felt both of their eyes on him intently, making him conscious of every movement as he went into the fridge and pulled out two more beers.

"Thanks." John said as Ianto handed one to him.

Jack flopped onto the couch and John pulled out a chair from the small table and sat shoulders straight, but with a relaxed smile on his lips.

A hot twisting sensation rolled through Ianto's stomach. The beast inside him was angry and its entire wrath seemed to be directed at John. His hooded eyes flickered across Ianto's face and the upward curve of his lips grew by a millimetre.

Ianto looked away and sat down on the couch as close to Jack as he dared.

John turned his attention to Jack. "So what've you been doing since school?"

Jack shrugged. "You're looking at it."

"Yes I am." John's smile crept into his eyes as he looked Ianto over. "How long have you two been together?"

He directed the question at Jack, but Ianto answered quickly, "We're not together."

Jack took a long drink from his beer. "Just fucking."

Ianto tried to ignore his gaze on him, but he held him fixed, as if Ianto was the sole focus of his interest.

When he wouldn't look away, Ianto finally asked, "So what do you do besides gate crashing people's evening wind downs?"

Surprise crossed John's face. He hadn't been expecting the venom.

Not at all.

Suddenly Ianto was ashamed that he'd let his stupidity get the best of him.

"Don't mind Yan. He's just jealous." Jack shot him a look. "He thinks you're here to steal me away from him."

There was a cruel sarcasm that made Ianto want to smack Jack's smug face.

Ianto stared him straight in the eye as he lied through his teeth. "Am not."

The corners of Jack's mouth quirked up into a smile. "You're a bad liar."

Ianto shrugged. "I'm not lying."

He was.

He'd never faced the intensity of his feelings for Jack before and now here they were, growling right in his face, threatening to devour him.

Jack was more than just a fuck to him.

_I wanted to be able to call him mine. And I couldn't. And it was pissing me the fuck off. _

For some reason all Ianto's anger was coming out at John who had done nothing to deserve it except get burned by the same man that was scalding Ianto so fucking badly.

"Prove it." Jack said.

"I don't really know how I'd prove it." Ianto tried to look disinterested even though the beast in him was trying to gnaw its way out to get to John's throat.

Jack ran a finger along Ianto's tense jaw. "Why don't you treat John to your sweet little mouth?"

"How would that prove that I'm not jealous?" Ianto asked.

"Have you been with another man since we've been fucking?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Answer the question." Jack's voice had a forceful insistence.

"I don't exactly advertise my business, so I haven't gotten many customers in that sense." Ianto answered reluctantly.

"Well, here's your chance. Call it a referral." Jack grinned as he turned to John.

"He's very good at what he does."

Ianto met John's dark blue eyes. Even he had to admit John was a good guy. He didn't deserve his wrath.

Ianto knew he was the fucking idiot.

Jack was an arse.

_I shouldn't be spending this much energy trying to convince him I don't care about him. I just shouldn't care about him. _

And yet there he was with his heart in his throat as he knelt on the floor in front of John.

Ianto looked up into his eyes again, expecting to see a look of disgust on his face, but it was just curiosity. His head cocked to the side, lower lip pouted in a slightly thoughtful expression.

Ianto was starting to find that he had a weird way of annoying the fuck out of him with the tiniest gestures.

Ianto slid his hands up his thighs and lowered his fly.

"Yup, just like that." Jack groaned as he helped him release John's erection from his pants and pushed Ianto's head down.

Ianto barely had a moment to take in how large John was before he was swallowing his tip.

Electrical impulses shot down his spine.

He couldn't believe Jack was forcing his mouth down over his ex's cock. And fuck, he was big.

_Of course he had to be big__. Jack likes them big._

Jack pushed his head down until Ianto had swallowed a third of John's length and a gag forced his body to lurch forward, then Jack gripped his hair and pulled his head up so that Ianto could lick the salty beads from John's tip.

_And the crazy thing? It was hot. So. Fucking. Hot. To have Jack practically forcing me to do this. He knew I was lying. _

He knew how uncomfortable this was for Ianto and he was making him do it anyway.

Heat pulsed in Ianto's thighs as his cock stiffened.

Ianto had experienced Jack's physical dominance before, but this was a whole new level of emotional punishment that felt so fucking good in a twisted, messed up way.

Jack pushed Ianto's head down again, sliding Ianto's rival's cock over his tongue, down his throat.

"Oh yeah, swallow it all," he moaned as he forced him further and further down John's shaft until Ianto's lips were so close to his pelvis that he could feel the heat from his body.

The only thing that would make the humiliation complete would be John's cum dripping down his face.

Jack's hands left Ianto's hair and he placed John's hands on the back of Ianto's head instead.

Humiliation burnt through Ianto who just felt so degraded and that fuelled his arousal, making him even more turned on than ever.

John's hands were gentle, allowing him to move up and down his shaft of his own will, but he still held him firmly with that hint of ownership that Ianto was beginning to believe was the hallmark of men born into wealth.

Then Ianto felt Jack behind him, sliding his hands around his waist, taking Ianto's pants off and pulling them down around his ankles.

_I didn't know if he was trying to humiliate me or if it just came as an effortless by-product of him having his way. _

Either way, shame burnt through Ianto as Jack's hand smacked across his arse, pushing Ianto's face into his ex's cock.

Jack let out a satisfied groan as he watched his hand connect with that skin again.

Shocks of pain rolled through Ianto's body and in his hyper-aroused state, it felt more like pleasure than anything.

Ianto moaned around John's thickness as he felt Jack spit into his arse crack and push his cock against that tight pucker.

_We hadn't talked about this. _

Ianto certainly hadn't agreed to be spit roasted by him and John, but he wasn't about to tell him to stop. The fact that he felt he had a right to do this with Ianto's body made it so much hotter when he thrust right into his arse.

Ianto lifted his head as he let out a groan, but John gently forced him back down over his cock and thrust up into his mouth in time to Jack's firm pounding behind him.

Ianto was overwhelmed with sensations and he couldn't believe this was happening.

His cock was rock hard, leaking profusely and begging to be touched.

Saliva dripped from Ianto's mouth as John guided him up and down his cock and Jack's hardness felt so fucking delicious filling Ianto until he felt like he was exploding around him.

Ianto's body was pulled and forced in ways he'd never experienced before as he was dominated by the two men.

_Nothing in my life had ever been this hot before. _

The pleasure flooding his brain even made him forget how much he hated John as he rolled his tongue around his thick cock, tasting more and more of his pre-cum with every lick.

_I just wanted to feel him fill my mouth with his cum. _

Ianto wanted it so bad, he slid my mouth up and down his cock feverishly, trying to force him to explode for him, but he held onto his reward, denying him the privilege of being degraded by having him lose his load in his mouth.

Jack pushed his hips hard into Ianto's, giving him as much of himself as he possibly could as he reached around and stroked Ianto's throbbing cock.

Crisp smacksbroke through the silence as he delivered another round of hard spanks to Ianto's arse.

Ianto couldn't count them.

His brain wasn't even close to functioning at that level as all the sensations going through his body overwhelmed his senses until Ianto had no fucking clue what was going on anymore.

Ianto was just experiencing it with an intense thrill that fuelled his pleasure. And then Ianto tasted it, that first tiny little spurt of John's cum before his entire hot load blew into his mouth.

He held Ianto's head firmly in his hands and pushed down, just enough before his cock hit his throat, and forced every last drop of his cum into his mouth.

Ianto couldn't take it anymore.

Hot waves poured out of him as his own orgasm shattered through him, blowing him to pieces as Jack continued to fuck him hard and rough.

Ianto was still being rocked by bliss when John pulled his head off his cock and said firmly, "Swallow that."

Ianto could barely control his convulsing body as he felt John's seed slide down the back of his throat.

Ianto looked up into his eyes. They held him with a dominance that made Jack look like he was begging for comparison.

Fuck.

Ianto breathed hard, gripping John's thighs as Jack's fingers dug into his hips and his pelvis thrust forward into him.

Jack's own orgasm had him finishing hard inside Ianto with quick, deep thrusts.

Ianto moaned with hot need as Jack felt him lose himself in his arse.

Ianto had just taken two huge loads from two hot men and the thought was such a fucking turn on, it almost made him need more.

Almost.

Ianto was so fucking exhausted at the same time.

Emotionally, physically, he couldn't take any more.

Jack pulled out of his arse and Ianto flopped onto the couch.

He didn't care that Jack's cum ran out of him onto the sofa.

Ianto covered his eyes with his hand and exhaled a loud sigh of exhaustion.

Jack ran a finger over Ianto's lips. "What are you doing lying down? We didn't say you were done yet."

Ianto looked up at him.

The man was a sex machine.

John zipped his pants up. "Come on. Give the kid a rest."

Jack looked from me to John. "You can't tell me you're satisfied with just that?"

John looked away. His lips bulged as he ran his tongue over his teeth. He put his hands to his thighs, stood, and walked out of the trailer.

The door bounced on its hinges before slamming shut.

Ianto bolted up.

Jack watched the door close, shrugged, and slid onto the couch next to him.

He put his arm around his shoulders and Ianto leaned into his body.

They both sat in silence as Ianto listened to Jack's heartbeat.

"Well" Jack finally said, "That was unexpected."

"What was the point?" Ianto asked, "To prove you own me? That you don't love me?"

Jack reared back and frowned at Ianto, then snorted.

"The point was to show John was he was missing" he said with a shake of his head, "For the rest of his life he'll know what I have, what I will never share again."

Ianto leaned against him and wondered.

Maybe John coming back sometime wasn't that bad after all.

Maybe Jack needed to know things too.

But then Ianto chewed over those words Jack had offered without thinking.

The rest of his life?

Ianto could live with that.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary

It happened again and I don't know what it means.

This dream was so real this time that I woke … sticky.

Like last time, it was in the Hub.

Jack crushed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. The aggression of his kiss had me moaning instantly as he ran his hands over my body.

His fingers slid into the waistband of my jeans and teased the line of sensitive skin just above my pelvis.

My chest heaved as I hardened against his thigh and felt him hardening against my own hip.

Even though I thought I was probably stronger than him from lifting bodies and such, his hands had so much power, like they held the world.

My eyes closed as he undid his jeans and slipped my hand inside.

I pulled away and looked around again.

We were behind the main hub.

There was no one else to be seen and we would have heard anyone coming up. I didn't feel totally comfortable, but Jack wasn't exactly about to let up. He held his hand firmly over mine as he slid it up and down his stiff shaft.

He leaned into the wall and led out an explosive moan. "Oh yeah, that's what I needed."

He put his hands to my shoulders and pushed down.

I didn't resist him.

I couldn't.

He made my knees feel as weak as, they bent so easily to his will. I took his dick out of his pants without looking around again to see who was watching and I slid my lips around it, running my tongue in circles around the tip, licking up the salty pre-cum beading at his slit.

"Work that tongue," he moaned as he pushed my head down on his shaft, forcing himself deeper and deeper into my mouth until I could feel him at the back of my throat.

I didn't gag.

I was far too experienced for that.

Apparently.

I bobbed my head up and down his shaft, rolling my tongue in wide circles as I did, blowing him wet and sloppy.

I wanted him wet in case his next move was to put his long tool in my ass.

I could practically feel it already.

As if I knew what it would feel like anyway.

I wrapped my hands around his cock, feeling his large veins throb against my palm.

A small moan forced itself from my lips as I worked my hands in twisting motions up and down his shaft, slick with my saliva. I looked up into his eyes and he smirked down at me.

"I love seeing you on your knees." He groaned.

His hands gripped my hair as he forced my mouth back down on his cock making me swallow his entire hardness. He pulled my head back up then pushed it back down again and again.

Hard.

Fast.

Now I started gagging, gasping for breath as he used my mouth relentlessly. That was what got me hot, his unforgiving dominance over my body. When we were together, he acted like I was his and I couldn't resist it.

"Fucking swallow that." He groaned as his balls retracted and he pushed forward into my mouth, spewing hot cum down my throat.

I lifted my head just above his cock, just enough to swallow his salty seed. He grinned as he watched my adams apple bob up and down. He reached down and wiped a small dollop from the corner of my mouth.

This is when I woke, the sound of his laughter echoing.

A sour taste in my mouth.

What does this mean?

God, how do I even begin to tell Lisa this one.

Should I?

.

.

.

.

Dear Diary

Another night, another wet dream of my boss.

Yeah, the one in the coat.

I didn't tell Lisa, how can I.

This one was just as hot and I have this weird taste in my mouth again.

This time I was asleep and dreamed that I woke. You know? A dream within a dream kind of thing, fuck I hate those.

I awoke to Jack kissing me.

It wasn't a gentle wake up kiss, it was full of sexual demand.

I opened my eyes as his hands wrapped around my wrists and pinned them to the bed.

His body slid over mine and his morning wood pressed into my bare thigh.

I exhaled a moan into his mouth.

Jack reached into my nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube that he squirted right onto his cock and rubbed until his hardness glistened gorgeously in the morning light.

He rolled me onto my side with one strong hand and enveloped me with his body. I leaned into him and moaned out an exhale as his cock pushed into me, sending searing heat through my body.

"That tight ass is the best feeling in the world." He groaned as he spanked me lightly.

His hips thrust against me and his lips left hot kisses over my neck. In a flash, I remembered Lisa's body on top of mine before … well, before you know what.

His kiss.

What he'd said.

If Jack noticed a shift in my energy, he didn't slow for a second, but now all I could picture was Lisa's body around me, taking me, moaning with pleasure.

The only thing that was wrong was his touch.

Lisa's dominance was so gentle, yet so firm, as if she didn't fear it ever being questioned.

In contrast, Jack's dominance had a messy, neediness about it.

The sudden thought that I might want the man chilled me.

I already had about all I could take with just one bitch.

I didn't need another one.

Jack's hands gripped my chest as he pumped fast and hard inside of me until he was screaming and cursing as he lost his load in my ass.

He panted hard as the last waves of cum poured into me.

I lay panting with aftershocks as he reached for the glass of water by the bed, his voice soft and reassuring.

His hand sliding under the covers to tug as he encouraged me to drink.

As always, I woke as I came, messing my sheets for a second might in a row.

Maybe I should tell Lisa in the morning … before doctor Tazanaki arrives.

A big day tomorrow.

She might forgive me if I say it just before his arrival.

Right?


	19. Chapter 19

I stared back up at the ceiling until I heard a car drive up to the side of the house.

I didn't know how I'd forgotten that I'd promised Jack I'd see him tonight. I sat up slowly, so slowly that he had entered the room before I'd gotten off the bed.

My eyebrows rose to see both Jack and John standing there in my doorway.

And the weird thing was, their faces sent a small twitch of happiness through me. I guess it just felt good to have someone there with me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You said you're done playing games." John said. "So we're going to talk. All three of us are going to sort this fucking mess out."

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk right now. Can we just fuck instead?"

Surprise and confusion covered both their faces. I didn't offer any explanation.

I was completely done talking. I just wanted to feel someone else's body against mine.

Finally John whistled and walked towards me. "I can do that."

He pushed me down into the bed with his one good hand and gazed down at me.

His eyes had something in them that I wasn't sure I'd ever seen before. There was a possessive quality to his desire when he pushed his lips against mine and forced them open. His tongue moved with a hot fervour as he kissed me harder and harder, letting out deep satisfied groans.

And then I felt Jack's hands on my belt, sliding it open. My hands clasped around John's neck and dug into his skin as Jack tugged my pants and boxers off. With John pinning me to the bed, I couldn't see Jack as he put his face so close to my hard cock that I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

I groaned loudly into John's kiss as I felt Jack's lips touch the lip of my cock. He licked just the very tip of it, wiping away the salty beads of excitement with his tongue. I moaned even louder into John's kiss as he pinned my wrists to the bed.

This was so unlike him, to kiss me like this. Sure we made out, but it was always just a prelude to fucking. This kiss was full of passion like all he wanted was to feel my lips on his, my body under his.

Jack's lips slid all the way over my cock and I could hardly contain myself. I'd never felt this way in my life before. I'd never had this kind of attention on my body as two sets of possessive hands slid over my skin, touching me with a dominating need.

I gasped into John's kiss, desperately needing to catch my breath, but unable to do so before Jack slid his mouth completely over my cock, swallowing me whole until I was pushing at the back of his throat.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I gasped against John's mouth as he held my bottom lip between his teeth and Jack slid his mouth back up to the tip of my cock.

My abdomen clenched, forcing my torso off the bed.

John wrapped his arms around me and clutched me close to his chest, continuing to kiss me like he'd never done before.

Like no one had ever done before.

"I want you to know," he murmured into my lips, "That I'm not playing games anymore. I'm not fucking around."

I screamed out as Jack swallowed my cock again and my hands flew to John's back and clutched his shirt, pulling him into me as Jack forced an unbelievable pleasure through my body. It was like both men were trying to own my body at the same time and I didn't know what I felt for either of them. All I knew was that it was fucking intense.

Jack wrapped his hands around my cock and worked them up and down in time to the bobbing of his mouth and by now I was groaning and swearing into John's lips in such a fever that he could hardly kiss me. All the emotion I had been trying to avoid throbbed through me and it felt good. It felt so fucking good.

All I could hear was my own scream as my body and soul broke into a thousand pieces and I my orgasm burst from me in a hot gush right into Jack's mouth.

How could being with them feel so horrible one minute, then so good the next?

The room pulsed and throbbed around me as pleasure took my senses away and all I felt was the amazing bliss of pouring myself out for the two men holding me down on the bed.

I felt Jack swallow my cum without taking his lips off my cock, then slide his mouth all the way down my shaft one more time, as if he could never get enough of me.

John sucked my lower lip as he pulled away from his kiss. He gripped me under the shoulders and slid me up the bed until I was lying with my head on the pillow, then he flipped me onto my side and stripped off my shirt. Hot shivers ran through me as his hands slid up and down my body.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I felt Jack's body press into my front and I opened my eyes to look into his. I was caught between them now and both their hands held me tight. The strength in their touch told me that I couldn't run, even if I wanted to.

Jack's lips fell on mine and I could taste the saltiness on his lips from taking my load in his mouth. A hot shudder ran down my spine as John kissed down my back and put his finger to my tight pucker. He must have wet it in his mouth because it was slick as he pushed it into me.

Jack's hands stroked up and down my ass lightly before digging in and spreading my cheeks, giving John more access to force a second finger inside of me. It was hard to believe it was just two men with their hands on me. The power I felt coming from both of them made me feel like there was an entire gang forcing their demands on me.

John's kisses stopped at my ass and then he licked down until he was running circles with his tongue around his fingers thrust deep into my ass.

I moaned into Jack's mouth, still tasting my own cum on his tongue as he opened my lips with an insistent demand. He wanted me. They both wanted me. And it felt so fucking good. I didn't feel torn as I was sandwiched between them. I just felt wanted.

Owned.

"Oh God, yes." I moaned as John fucked my ass with his fingers and Jack fucked my mouth with his tongue. Then Jack gripped me firmly by the jaw and pulled me into him, kissing me with a hard strength that made it impossible to pull away.

John drew his fingers out of my ass and slid his body up mine. His arms wrapped around me so that I was almost squeezed between the two men as he pushed his cock into my ass.

I gasped out a scream into Jack's mouth as the amazing pleasure filled me.

John had fucked me probably a dozen times before, but this was different.

So different.

The way he was holding me, the way he pressed his lips to my ear as he sighed out aching moans. He wanted more from me than ever before. And he was prepared to give more too. The thought terrified and excited me. And yet I felt so safe there in Jack's arms, in his kiss. He had a strange way of silencing all my pain and fear and I couldn't understand it.

Not at all.

I was melting in their mutual embrace, giving in to whatever pleasure they wanted me to have. And they wanted me to have it all. Jack deepened his kiss one more time before pulling away and sliding down my body, leaving a trail of kisses from my neck to my pelvis. Needless to say I was completely hard all over again and when I felt Jack's lips on my erection for the second time, I almost exploded from the combined pleasure of his wet mouth and John's hard cock.

Jack slid his lips down my shaft and held my thighs as John pounded me hard, pushing me forward into Jack's eager mouth.

Stars burst behind my eyes.

The pleasure was beyond words.

This was so different from the first time the two men had shared me. That time they had been using me. This time? They were claiming me, both trying to take as much of me for himself and I was more than eager to give it to them.

I tangled my fingers in Jack's hair as John pumped into me, stretching me open as his thrusts became rougher and harder as his need and his pleasure grew. His fingers dug into my skin as he ground his hips against my ass, pushing my cock deeper and deeper into Jack's eager mouth.

"John." I moaned in a gasped whisper, and then, "Jack."

Moans erupted from both men at hearing their names on my lips and the intensity of the moment increased tenfold as I fed their fever. John's lips caressed my ear and he murmured something, but I couldn't hear it over my own screaming moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

His fingers pressed into my hips even harder as his murmur turned into a moan and his body spasmed and convulsed with a hot climax.

I could feel it tear him open as he crashed into my body, filling me and filling me with waves of his pleasure. He thrust balls deep into my ass as the last of his orgasm shuddered through him and leaned his head into my neck. An intimacy passed between us that I'd never experienced before, the way his hands stroked my thighs with a soft pressure, the way he kissed the back of my neck.

My hands trembled on Jack's head and I knew I was so close to losing my load in his mouth for a second time.

I knew he could tell as well because he took his lips from my cock with one last long lick. He looked into my eyes as John panted behind me.

Chills tingled on my skin as Jack ran his fingers down my jaw. "Why don't you let me show you how good I can make you feel?"

He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around with firm but light touch.

His arms closed around me and I felt his breath on my neck as his cock slid between my ass cheeks that were slick with John's cum. John clutched my to his chest as Jack pushed inside of me. I let out a gasped groan as he stretched me open. I had almost forgotten how big he was. He was the biggest man I'd ever been with by far.

Searing pain burnt through my ass as he stretched me wider than I'd ever been stretched before. I felt like a fucking virgin all over again as I took him deep inside of me. My head swam from the amazing pleasure.

Jack drew himself out with a slow disciplined motion, then eased back in even more slowly. I gasped from the torture. Even though the pain was still fierce, I just wanted him to pound me hard and fast, wrap his arms around me and fuck me. But instead he teased my tight ass open in that demanding way that he did everything. A long, aching moan bubbled from my chest as the pain subsided and I felt an unbelievable pleasure fill my body.

My thighs quaked and trembled as Jack pounded into me and John's cock grew hard again against my skin. I realized that as soon as Jack was done with my ass, John would have his way with me again and when that was over, Jack would have to reclaim me for himself and then John would have to prove that I was his and it would go on and on and on… and that was what I wanted.

I didn't want to talk.

What fucking good are words? I wanted to see the feelings the men had for me. I wanted to experience them. I wanted them out in the physical world where I could deal with them, not expressed in some kind of abstract. I needed it to be as concrete as their hands gripping my body, their lips pressing against my skin, them inside of me.

I buried my head in the crook of John's neck as three words found their way through my choked moans, "I love you." I gasped into his ear.

He looked into my face. The stoniness in his eyes melted. His jaw softened and trembled. He put his hand to my face, pulled me in and kissed me. And there I was, confessing my love to John while another man fucked me in the ass and it was so perfectly fucked up that I couldn't even deal with how well it suited our relationship.

I reached my hands back and clutched Jack's ass cheeks, digging my fingers into the soft flesh as I pushed him deep inside of me.

I didn't know what I was feeling for the two men enveloping my body and I didn't care. I didn't fucking care.

Because in that moment, I had what I wanted.

Jack tore me open as he thrust harder and faster, still holding on to his composed dominance as he held me tightly and pumped my ass full of his thick white cream. I realized that I had the seed of two men buried deep inside of me and the thought was so hot, my cock throbbed with the hot pressure of my intense arousal.

Jack didn't pull out, even after the shudders of his climax subsided. I could feel him start to soften inside of me, allowing room for cum to leak from my ass onto the bed.

John stroked my neck with his lips, not kissing, just brushing them across my hot skin "I know he acts like he cares, and he probably does, but he'll never feel what I feel about you."

He said it like the man in question wasn't right behind me, like his cock and cum weren't deep in my ass, like this wasn't completely fucked up.

Jack ran his hands down my torso and wrapped them around my throbbing cock.

"Does it matter what he feels about you? If he can't show it? All that matters is that you're treated right and he's never done that for you."

John slid his hand over Jack's and both men stroked me simultaneously while practically crushing me between their bodies. Beads of hot liquid leaked from my cock and I despite their urgency, I could hardly focus on what they were saying at all.

"You'll never feel about him the way you feel about me." John murmured. Stars throbbed behind my closed eyes. Their words washed over me and all I heard was the intensity in their voices.

"He'll never make you feel the way I do." Jack groaned as he stroked up and down, faster and faster. John's hands squeezed over top of his and I was just trying to grasp and claw at anything as the amazing pleasure of both their bodies completely overwhelmed me.

"Jack just wants to get to me." John growled. "I just don't want to see him hurt you the way he hurt me."

I choked out a gasped moan as I couldn't take it anymore, the intensity, the pleasure, the emotion, all of it was too much and I gave up, exploding in wave after wave of shuddering, searing, shattering bliss as the earth disappeared around me and the only thing I knew were the two bodies pressed into mine. Hot liquid gushed from me in a thick river, pouring over Jack and John's hands.

They didn't stop stroking or talking, but I couldn't hear a word they were saying and I didn't want to. I just wanted to feel this moment, the emotion pouring out of them, their need to claim me.

I wanted to be claimed, not by one of them but by both of them.

We needed for this to work.

Obviously we were all too invested now.


	20. Chapter 20

_Jack's POV_

I noticed the man moving the boxes into the apartment next door as I was bringing Janet back from her morning constitutional.

"Hey there new neighbour" I called out and he turned, taking my breath away.

Damn!

He looked so taught, his arse was so clenched yet his smile genuine as he looked from me to my dog.

I was inviting him for a bite to eat before my brain was even fully engaged.

What the fuck brought that on?

.

.

.

.

.

_Ianto's POV_

Typical, my first day in the new flat and already I see a gorgeous creature that obviously sees me as a sorry mess.

And her handler.

Jack. His name is Jack.

Well, I am really.

A mess, that is. Not another Jack. He's enough Jack for anyone.

More than a handful.

Oh god, stop thinking that way Ianto!

Lisa has finally admitted to her affair and here I am moving into some cold barren place.

It's OK, it was coming for a while. We've not slept together in months and I was really just seeing the death throes before her weepy little admission.

Well, fuck her and the broom she rode off on!

Thank god this guy looks friendly enough and his dog … well, she's so cute!

How bad can a wee meal be?

Maybe he can give me a few pointers about the local takeaways.

God knows I'm gonna need it.

.

.

.

.

_Jack's POV_

I opened the door and he was there …. Like ….wow!

Instead of the tired looking man I had met a couple of hours ago I now had a perfectly created vision smiling politely as he offered a bottle of wine and stepped into my flat.

Janet was happy to see him too.

Wow!

Like, I don't think I have any words.

I wonder if I tie him to my bed for a few weeks if anyone would notice.

.

.

.

.

_Ianto's POV_

"What about you? Where do you see yourself in five years?" Whether he wants to talk about it or not, I need to know. If this isn't going anywhere, I need to stop before we get too deep.

"Well, I'm a bit older than you, so I probably have different priorities. I hope that in five years I'll be in a serious relationship. Maybe thinking about a family. Maybe get Janet a little brother or sister."

A little bit of wine dribbles out of my mouth as I almost choke at his confession.

A serious relationship? A family? "Human brother or sister… or canine?" I ask with a smirk. Maybe he's just messing with me.

"Either. Both maybe." He scoots toward me so his calf is pressed against mine. Even through our clothes, I can feel his heat. Looking into his eyes, the aqua is just a tiny border around solid black.

He is just as aroused as I am. I'm leaning forward without realizing it when he finishes his thought. "But don't let that scare you. I don't expect anything more from you than some fun. I know this is new to you so don't worry about that now. This can be totally casual."

What? What the hell does that mean?

He doesn't expect anything from me.

Does that mean he doesn't want anything serious with me?

Am I just some check off his bucket list?

Seduce a virgin and then start looking for someone long term.

Fuck that.

Is it that obvious?

"You know, maybe I should get out of here. I'm flattered that I've made it onto your list or whatever but we aren't looking for the same things." I've gone from aroused and ready to pissed off and humiliated.

Within seconds, I'm on my feet and heading to the door. "I'm just next door so you don't need to walk me home."

"What? What's wrong? Ianto… why are you leaving?" He's right behind me but I can't look back. I'm afraid my emotions will turn into tears and I don't want him to see that.

I don't know why I'm so upset. I knew he wasn't interested in me in a serious way.

What happened to my plan to just use him for 'tutoring' and maybe friendship?

Doesn't matter now.

I've got to get the hell out of here.

I pull the front door open only a few inches before his hand passes my head and stops it. Palm flat against the door, only inches from my face, Jack slams it shut and takes a step into me.

With his chest pressed into my back, he whispers, "Please tell me what's wrong. If I said something stupid, I didn't mean to. I'm just… really stupid. Please."

I'm frozen between Jack and the door. Part of me wants to run but he feels so good on me that I lean back.

My ass is against his crotch and I can't help pushing into it.

"Just tell me what freaked you out so we can talk about it. Okay?" he asks into my ear.

I nod slightly and let him pull me back to the sofa.

When he sits, he grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine, holding them on his lap. Looking up at him, I decide to try out that honesty approach I committed to just moments ago.

"I'm not looking for a one-night stand. I'm looking for a…boyfriend, I guess." I try to pull my hand out of his grip but he doesn't let me. His grip tightens and he adds his other hand to reinforce his point.

"I'm looking for that too. I just told you that," he says softly. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you said you weren't looking for that with me. If I'm just some kind of conquest, I'm not interested." Finally, I meet his gaze. The anger and embarrassment are back but I'm ready to confront him. If Lisa taught me anything, it is that I am worth more than an afterthought.

Maybe even looking for a fight after all this.

"I did? I didn't mean to say it like that. I meant that if you don't want that, it's okay. But, I definitely want more than one night with you." His hand reaches up to cup my face, trailing his fingers along my jaw, brushing his soft thumb across my lower lip. "I want you. More than I've wanted anyone in a long time."

Without another word, his palm wraps behind my neck and he pulls me in. My lids drift down as I feel his smooth, warm lips land on mine. At first, we are both still.

Then, he begins to move over the curves of my mouth.

Tasting me.

It feels so good. It's been so long since I've been physical with anyone that I quickly lose control. In a matter of seconds, I shift from hesitant to desperate. My mouth opens and I'm pressed into his lips, seeking his tongue, licking his teeth, practically climbing inside of him. I can't get close enough.

Jack's shirt is off before I realize that I pulled it straight up and over his head in one pass. He pulls me up and we're stumbling to his room, never losing contact.

My lips always on him.

His jaw, his neck.

God, he smells good. My mind is rationalizing what my body can't stop. I know I should slow it down.

That I've only just met Jack and we should wait but I've waited too long. I'm done thinking things through before I act.

I need this.

I need Jack.

Once in his room, he backs up to his bed until he's leaning against it. My jeans and boxers are off and in a pile before he even sits down. Pushing him down against the bed, he lays back and I climb over him, tearing my shirt off in the process.

I attack Jack's mouth, months of pent-up tension pushing me to keep going.

Faster.

Harder.

He places a palm on my forehead and pushes back just a bit. "Hey, slow down there, Tiger Pants. We don't have to rush."

He pulls me into a languid kiss and I melt into it… for about two seconds. Then, I am all fired up again and pawing at his pants to get those fuckers off.

"I don't want to slow down. I want you. _Now_," I almost growl as I finally pull down his pants. I am greeted by the most beautiful cock I've ever seen.

Perfectly pink and glistening at the tip with anticipation.

Granted, I haven't seen very many in person but Jack's has to be one of the best. It is large and long, just like him.

Now that it's out, I need to put it in something.

Immediately.

I lean over and kiss it.

So smooth.

Wrapping my tongue around the head, I roll it around in my mouth, sucking on it like a pacifier.

And it is.

Jack is making adorable moaning sounds that make me want him even more.

His short fingernails are grating the top of my head, trying to get a grip, but the sweaty strands slip easily between his fingers.

Taking a deep breath through my nose, I suck hard on his tip and push down, letting him slide further into my mouth. He is at least an inch longer than my college roommate Andy so I know I won't be able to take him fully in but it doesn't matter. When he hits the back of my throat, his thrust tells me what he needs.

I pull off his dick slowly and let him pop out of my mouth. He grinds up a bit but my hand on his thigh holds him down. We're doing this my way. Like a caged animal that has finally escaped, I am ready to lose my virginity.

Well, to a guy anyway.

This _is _my first rodeo and I'm gonna savor every second of it. I want to try everything that I was never allowed to try before.

Touch everything that was off limits with Andy. Do everything that I've spent the past ten years fantasizing about. And I'm gonna do it all with Jack.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jack__'s POV_

Oh my god, this boy can give head. Obviously this is one of the things he did when he "messed around" with his buddy.

I want to come but he won't let me.

Using his lips and tongue and teeth to get me just to the edge and then backing off. I almost wonder if he's doing it accidentally, not realizing how close he's getting me before changing positions. It might have been frustrating if it wasn't so damn sexy watching him experiment on me.

This isn't at all how I expected the evening to go.

I thought I'd totally screwed up any chance I might have had with him when he went for the door. My stupid mouth got me into trouble again. After we straightened that out, he's been unstoppable.

But I'm definitely not asking him to stop. I did try to get him to slow down but he's been slowed down, or stalled completely, for too long. As soon as he knew I was serious, he practically jumped me.

I hope he doesn't regret this in the morning because I want all of him. And by the way his fingers keep inching toward my ass, I know he wants it too.

"Is this okay," he asks, taking his lips off my cock only long enough to get the words out. He's rolling my balls around in his hand with just enough pressure to make me squirm. They're full and tight and begging to release.

"Mmmmm." I'm so lost in the moment, I don't want to speak. Afraid I might say the wrong thing again, I try to encourage him with the sounds that I like to hear. Sounds I don't always make but can't seem to suppress with Ianto.

"Ah, ah, ah," he coos against the seeping head of my cock, pulling off and trailing his tongue along the dorsal vein and then continuing down my thigh.

Pushing both knees off the bed, he leans back and looks at me. I'm fully exposed to him.

"Please, Ianto. I need to feel you," I beg. Lifting my ass up off the bed, he just stares for a moment.

"God, you're hot." If I wasn't on the brink of imploding, I would have felt self-conscious under his scrutiny.

But I don't.

I know this might be one of the first times he's ever really looked at a naked man, and I don't want him to feel ashamed by it. I try not to let my own embarrassment tense me up. He seems to like what he's seeing so I'll let him get a good look. And I won't feel bad when I subject him to the same ogling.

"Fuck me, Ianto."

"I want to but…I haven't before. Not like…this." He leans over my body and hovers just above me. Not even really touching me…just a faint teasing of his skin against mine. Grabbing his ass with both hands, I pull him against me, hard.

"That's okay. We'll go slow. I just… Fuck, I want you." With that, his mouth is back on mine. I know he's trying to pace himself but he's just as desperate as I am. Moving his lips to my chin, he nibbles up to my ear.

Ianto slips the tip of his middle finger into my mouth and I eagerly accept it, sucking it in deep as he shudders against my chest. When he pops his finger out of my mouth, he moves it straight to my hole and gently starts to rub.

He isn't pressing in yet, but I can't wait much longer.

I need to get this moving.

Quick.

"In the drawer," I burble, pointing to the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He freezes for a moment before realizing what I mean. Climbing over me, and rubbing his rock-hard dick across my belly in the process, he opens the drawer.

"Um, what do we need?" He's shuffling things around, probably curious about some of the toys in there but we don't have time for that.

Not this minute anyway.

Maybe on the next go-round.

"Just the lube and a rubber." And you in me. Now! With supplies in hand, Ianto resumes his perch above me and is suddenly shy. Not sure what to do

next, he just stares at the condom.

"Do you have a preference? Like, position or whatever." Could he be any cuter?

"C'mere." Pulling him down into a soft kiss, I try to take a bit more control. I know he wants to do everything, and I want him to do everything, over and

over again. But, I also want him to enjoy it and not be stressed about whether it's right or wrong. This thing between us already feels different than with other guys I've been with. It already feels right. I want him to love every second of it.

Shifting him to the side, I reposition myself so I'm straddling him. Our cocks are finally touching and I'm ready to blow again. Reaching between us, I let myself touch him. With the overhand grip that I prefer to use on myself, I firmly grasp his head and stroke down to his base. The long breath that he lets out releases some of the tension in his body.

With a few more solid strokes, I sit back on his thighs and look into his eyes. "Are you ready?"

His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning, and that smile makes me melt just a little bit. "I want you, Jack."

That's all I need to hear.

I unwrap the rubber and slowly roll it down his length. His cock is thicker than mine but a little shorter. Maybe half an inch?

Perfect.

I want to spend hours inspecting every inch of his body but that'll have to wait. Right now, I just need him to fuck me.

With a generous dollop of lube, I slowly cover his sheathed cock. When I lean forward to kiss up his chest, I reach under and coat myself with lube.

Lightly pressing in the tips of two fingers, I stretch myself just a bit. I've only been with a few first timers but it can get a little rough until they know how to read my cues.

Not that it matters.

At this point, I'd let him fuck me bare and dry if he wanted to.

When we're both out of breath, I move him to my opening. As much as I want to keep kissing his face, I pull up so I can control my descent. Without breaking eye contact, I slowly slide over his head.

Ianto's breath catches and his stormy eyes bore into mine. I continue to lower myself, not even waiting to adjust. He fits perfectly inside me and is fully buried within moments.

"Fuck, Jack," he whispers. "You are so tight."

With my palms on his chest, I lift up slowly until only his head is in me and then drop my weight quickly. He is pressed against every nerve that matters and I'm in heaven. I want to go slow but he feels too good. Trying to pace myself, I set a medium rhythm. Not super slow, but not fast enough to make him come before he's ready.

His chest is solid and smooth. Just running my fingertips over his taut skin is almost enough to bring me to the edge. After a few more long strokes, I increase my speed. Ianto grabs my hips and holds me against his pelvis.

"Don't move. Just hold there for a sec." His eyes are closed and I have to grin. I know he's probably picturing his mother or some other mood-breaking scene to calm himself down.

When his eyes open and he notices me watching him, he just smiles. That perfectly sweet smile. I lean down to him.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" I ask softly as I lick the length of his ear lobe.

"You're pretty fucking gorgeous, yourself," he says, chuckling. More seriously, he adds, "You have no idea how many times I've imagined this moment."

"And?" I ask with a smirk. Part of me knows he wouldn't tell me if it was bad but I still want to hear him say it.

"Way better than I imagined. I'm trying not to come but… fuck, you feel good."

Not wanting the boy to wait too long, I start moving again. With my knees spread wide so I can stay as low to him as possible, I set a faster pace. Sliding all the way to the tip and pumping hard against him.

Each time he hits my prostate, I shudder. It's like I'mhaving mini orgasms with each pass. Is that possible?

If it is, it better be a permanent phenomenon because I can't go back to the old way.

This is amazing.

Ianto is amazing.

While I'm lost in my own ecstasy, I feel his body tense below me. He's ready. My hand wraps around my cock, matching the speed of his hips. With two quick, short thrusts into me, Ianto releases his load.

His hips arch off the bed as he tries to get even deeper, chasing the orgasm that has his body vibrating. As his eyes flutter back and his fingers dig into my thighs, I give into my own release.

A deep, rolling wave of pleasure rocks me forward and I shoot hard all over Ianto's chest.

After a moment of just lying in my come on top of Ianto, I finally lift my ass off him and curl into his side. His arm wraps around me and pulls me closer.

There is no place in the world I'd rather be than with this man, naked in my bed.

"Fuck, that was incredible," Ianto says once he's caught his breath.

"For me too," I confess into his neck. "I felt like I was coming the entire time. I've never had that happen before."

I reach down and pull off the condom, tying it and tossing it on the nightstand.

"Really?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, really. But don't go getting a big head or anything. I'm sure it was just a fluke," I tease.

"You'll have to do that at least… I dunno, ten or fifteen more times before I'll believe it was more than just beginner's luck."

"Beginner's luck, hunh?" He shifts his weight so he is lying on me, his full weight pressing me against the mattress. I'm already hard and ready for him. "Well, let's see what you think about this."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ianto's POV_

Beginner's luck, my ass.

Okay, it's true that I am technically a beginner, but I knew exactly what I was

doing to Jack. His face is so expressive that when I hit the right spot, I knew it immediately.

After he was fully relaxed on me, I was able to angle my thrusts so every single one counted. His weeping cock on my belly was proof enough of that.

Each time I pounded into him, it seemed to thicken just a little bit more. When I knew I was ready to blow, I had to hold him in place. Deep enough to keep him stimulated but still enough that I could regain my loose grip of control.

I was just barely able to hold out for a few more minutes once he started riding me again, quickly stroking me with his ass in a way that made it impossible to concentrate on anything else.

I could feel my orgasm building but when he reached for his cock and started jerking it, it was so hot that I knew I was done.

Holding him down, I gave a few more thrusts before I was erupting within him. Pushing my ass off the bed, I tried to get as deep into Jack as I could. His muscles, still contracting from his release, were milking my dick of all that I had to offer.

I knew intercourse would be awesome but nothing I'd ever done alone or with Andy could possibly have prepared me for how it felt to be with Jack. Not even with …. her. This was gentle and hot and… intimate.

Jack was completely open to letting me have his body in a way I wasn't sure I'd ever feel comfortable doing.

Yet with him, everything feels right.

Like we've been doing it for years.

When I came, I could feel every nerve in my body light up.

Maybe that was some kind of beginner's luck because I can't imagine ever leaving this bed again if that could be repeated. Not that I ever _want _to leave this bed.

Lisa?

Lisa who!


	21. Chapter 21

Great, another piece of rift junk running around the barrens.

At least Jack had forked out for a couple of rooms, unfortunately the girls snavelled one and Jack and I were forced to share the other.

At least the beds looked comfortable, a double and a single.

I had a little comfort that Owen had silently walked into the girl's room and dumped his bag on the single bed in there, claiming it and their looks of horror at having to share the double had made Jack snort softly.

"I'm not sharing with them! Jack doesn't sleep so the bloody laptop will be lighting the room, probably watching fucking porn and the T-boy is an oober clean freak that would have a fit when he sees me eating crisps in bed!" he snarked and Jack had laughed even more as he carried his bag next door.

I claimed the single bed quickly, after all Jack is the captain and it wouldn't be right otherwise.

Especially as Owen was probably right, Jack would turn it into a mobile desk.

I left Jack and the others early, hoping to be asleep facing the wall before he entered and started rustling around.

Staring at the clock didn't make the sun rise any faster. It was two thirty in the morning. I'd been staring at it for forty five minutes trying to get back to sleep but it was too damn cold.

Even with sweats, socks and a hoodie, I was still freezing in my bed.

Jack had came in at about two and slid right into his bed, apparently oblivious to the cold. I could hear him playing with his tablet and rustling around in his bed, when I realized my nose was numb.

"Jack, you up?" His bed was on the other side of the room with two dressers between us. The glow from his tablet was like a beacon in the dark and silent room.

"Yeah, did I wake you?" He rustled around some more, making the springs on his double bed squeak.

"No. I'm freezing. Aren't you cold?" I didn't have enough body fat for this shit. I wasn't used to the arctic draft flowing from the cracks in the weather stripping above my head. And no one had gotten around to updating the single pane windows in the old hotel.

I might as well shove my bed next to a solid sheet of ice. I sighed and watched in morbid fascination as my breath frosted the glass with snowflake-like patterns instead of just fogging it.

"Kinda but it's not that bad. Put on some extra clothes or something." Just the thought of pulling stiff and cold clothes out of my closet made me shiver again.

"They're too cold. I seriously think I'm losing feeling in my toes." I'd been a boy scout and knew that body heat was the fastest and easiest way to warm up, but I couldn't exactly suggest that to Jack, even if he was probably OK with a bit of cuddling. "What should I do?"

"I don't know. Jumping jacks?" He was getting annoyed with me but I wasn't sure why. He was watching a movie on his tablet so I knew he wasn't trying to sleep.

"Can I..." I whispered, but couldn't finish the sentence. I wasn't sure he heard me until the flickering lights on his tablet went dark.

"What?" he asked in a hesitant tone. He must have suspected where I was going and wanted to call my bluff.

"Get into your bed. I know it's weird but I'm really cold. Like, dangerously. I won't be able to sleep at all. I promise not to bother you." The words poured out of my mouth like a child begging for candy.

I could hear a deep inhale and exhale as he considered my request. "Fine."

I practically bounced out of my bed and shuffled across the room to his. Jack scooted to the wall, with his tablet tucked under the blankets in front of his chest. I slid in next to him and was immediately rewarded with the warmth from his body and his sheets. He always seemed to run hot, probably because of the large muscles covering most of his body. He was a heavy weight at 220 but he was solid. I could feel the heat radiating off his back as if he had just run a marathon. I settled in with my back against his and tried to fall asleep.

It turns out that having a large muscle man pressed against my back is quite a distraction.

He was rocking slightly and I assumed that was a technique he used to fall asleep. My sister did that as a kid and it always helped her. But, there was something jerkier about the way he was rocking that had me on alert.

Was he jacking off?

Shit.

Oh, god.

What was he watching on his tablet when I interrupted him?

My previously cold, shrivelled cock sprang to life.

I wondered if Jack would let me watch, too. I'd never get to sleep with a hard-on but I couldn't exactly rub one out lying next to him. He'd probably think I was gay and kick me out of his nice warm bed.

Hell, he'd probably kick me out of our room.

Jack started moving faster, thrusting his hips. I rolled over onto my stomach to hide my erection.

Big mistake.

The friction of the rocking bed brought me to the edge. I cupped my hand over my bulging sweats, fearing they wouldn't contain the impending explosion. Jack's body shuddered as his back arched.

Fuck.

His orgasm triggered my own. I couldn't believe how hard I came. Jizz soaked through my boxers as well as my sweats.

I rolled onto my side, keeping my back to Jack, and slid my sticky palms inside my sweats to wipe them on my thighs. I reeked of sex. I should've gone back to my own bed, but what was I going to tell Jack?

'Oh, I'm fine now.

I got so turned on while you were masturbating that it'll keep me warm until morning.'

No way.

Jack shook my shoulder. "I need to go take a piss. Let me out."

I jumped out of bed then waited until he shut the bathroom door to grab a fistful of tissues out of the box on his dresser.

I cleaned myself up then hid the evidence, shoving the tissues to the bottom of the trash can. I was freezing again, so I crawled back into bed and pretended to be asleep when Jack opened the door. He lifted the covers and crawled over me to get back to his side of the bed. And I'll be damned if my cock didn't get hard again. What the fuck?

The next morning, I slipped out of bed before Jack woke up. It was still freezing so instead of crawling into my own, cold-as-a-block-of-ice bed, I bundled up and headed to the dining room to see if they had power over there.

I'd have killed for a steaming hot cappuccino.

No luck.

Power was officially out all over town so they were down to candy bars and cereal with powdered milk.

Gross.

By the time I got back to our room, Jack was up and dressed.

"Next village over, power's on and they have a great little old fashioned bar n grill!" Jack said eagerly, pushing me out the door and locking it.

The others met us at the SUV and we trundled through town to the next village, hoping Jack wasn't blowing smoke up our arses.

After a morning of hunting we all agreed to calling it a day, heading for a late lunch/early dinner at the village Jack had promised had the best burgers.

The air was thick with smoke but there was a good crowd so I was excited. It was my first time in a real bar.

There was a group of women on the small dance floor moving to the pop music that filled the long room. Jack walked straight to the bar and ordered two jack and cokes.

I almost told him to hold the jack in mine but I didn't want to sound like a pussy. Also, I was sure he could get an innuendo out of it somehow.

We took our drinks closer to the dance floor and leaned against a pillar to people-watch. The women that were dancing were beautiful. A bit older than us but still gorgeous.

I didn't realize I was bouncing to the beat until two of them shuffled off the floor and grabbed us by the arms. Jack already had his arm around the back of

Blondie 1 while I followed Blondie 2 like a lost puppy.

I liked dancing but tried not to ever do it in front of people.

Especially people that weren't in their 80s and would judge me.

Following Jack's lead, I slammed back the rest of my drink and tossed the plastic cup onto a counter as I passed it. I let Blondie 2 pull my ear down to her mouth to ask my name.

"I'm Ianto. What's your name?"

"Angie." She pressed up against my torso and swayed to the fast beat against my body. I let the whisky do its job as I put my hands on her shoulders and rocked with her.

Jack was getting groped by Blondie 1 just a few feet away from me.

While rocking casually to the beat, I didn't know where to look. I tried looking at Angie's face while we danced but she was so close that it felt awkward to just stare at her. Then, I tried looking around the dance floor at her friends but there were only three of them and I didn't want to seem like a creeper so I avoided them too.

They had formed a loose circle around Jack and I that put way more attention on me than I was comfortable with. But, what I mostly tried to do was not look at Jack.

Tosh and Gwen were grinding away as Owen sat eating their orders happily, downing beer like he was twice his actual size.

More often than not, as my eyes travelled from face to face, when I passed his, he was looking back at me.

He would hold my stare for a second before looking down at Angie and then back to Blondie 1 or their friends. I was relieved when the song finished and the girls headed to the bar.

Jack was still entwined with that chick when I slipped into the bathroom to piss.

When I came out, Angie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bar. Jack was already there with two shots in his hand. He pressed one into my palm and told me it was Mona's birthday.

I didn't know who Mona was until Blondie 1 jumped up on the bar and everyone started singing to her.

At the end of the song, everyone drank the shot. I held mine, knowing that I was going to be driving back and didn't want to get too buzzed.

Jack looked at me with a questioning smirk.

"I'm driving, remember? You can have it," I shouted in his ear. He stared at me for a minute and then nodded. I held the glass out to him when Mona jumped off the bar, lowered her mouth over the rim of the glass and threw back her head.

I'm sure my jaw was on the ground by the way Jack and the other girls laughed at me.

I guess I need to spend more time with the girls because I'm clueless about women.

While still a little flustered, I was herded back to the dance floor when a hip hop song came on. More people had come into the bar and the dance floor was crowded. Jack and I were back to back with the girls tightly packed against us.

Angie was gyrating across my legs and I enjoyed it, but I found myself more fascinated by the movements Jack was making...against my ass.

He might not have even realized it but I was hardly breathing as he swayed and pumped Mona in a way that pushed against me with each motion.

I must have imagined it but I thought I felt hands on my hips a few times...although it was probably one of the girls that were feeling left out.

When a slow song played and most people exited the floor, I took the opportunity to escape. I needed some space in order to think. It must have been the alcohol and my endorphin filled body but I was getting turned on by Jack again.

I didn't want this to become a thing that would be weird between us so I figured avoidance was the best strategy until I was 100% sober.

I ordered a coke and took a seat at the bar.

Trying not to watch the people dancing, I pulled out my phone to check

my email.

Mainframe had sent new co-ordinates that were ust as bloody unhelpful as the last lot.

More days of potentially freezing nights.

More days to spend with Jack. I didn't know if I should be happy or terrified.

"You okay," I heard, and felt, as Jack brushed against my arm and slid into the stool next to me.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just wanted another drink." I motioned to my coke and hoped he'd assume there was jack in it so I could blame my behaviour on being partially drunk. But, I wasn't...and neither was he. So, he probably knew I was full of shit.

We crossed the street and got into the car in silence. I had to wait for the windows to defrost before I could pull out into traffic.

"Damn, it's cold. I don't know how you people do it!" Jack said, and I wondered if he was referring to anyone who had lived their whole life in New England or the world in general.

He still doesn't know that I know his secret.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's going to be even colder tonight. Do you want to sleep in my bed again?" Jack's cheeks flushed.

"Sure." I said it too quickly. I should have pretended to think it over...or at least hesitated a bit. But for some reason I didn't want to think about, I couldn't wait to get back into bed with Jack.

"Typical. You two birds didn't invite me in with you, but Ianto gets a grope with the boss?" Owen growled and the sound of a slap tells me Gwen could reach him over Tosh after all.

We didn't say anything else on the drive back.

I was relieved that I would be warm again and that he obviously didn't know what I'd done the night before. Or that I knew what he'd done.

The others exited the SUV and ran for the hotel but Jack and I stayed in the warm SUV.

I turned off the engine and waited for him to slide out so I could engage the anti-theft measures.

Then he cleared his throat and I realised he was trying to formulate a conversation of some sort.

I held his gaze in the silent car park and waited for him to make a move.

Whatever he wanted was okay. While I was contemplating the possibilities, he closed the gap and brushed his smooth lips against mine.

He held firmly against me for a moment and then opened his mouth. His lips softly closed over mine before I let my jaw release just enough for him to slide his tongue in.

That was all the encouragement I needed.

Pulling him by the neck, I roughly attacked his mouth.

The fire burning in my belly threatened to set me ablaze.

I needed him closer, on me, over me, in me. I sucked in his tongue and rolled it around with my own.

He tasted sweet and delicious.

I wanted to taste more of him.

When he pulled me into the back, he embraced me tightly.

Holding me against his wide, hard body.

I heard a whimper that may have come from me...but I'm not sure.

Debating whether I needed oxygen more than I needed his tongue, I finally pulled off enough to breathe. I rested my forehead against his and inhaled deeply. His familiar, musky scent made my already hard cock pulse in anticipation of what might come next.

He licked from one end of my lower lip to the other, letting his tongue trail lightly to my ear. His heaving breath fuelled the flames of my arousal even further and I ground my bulging crotch into his.

"Fuck, I'm so hot right now. I need to come." His hurried words echoed my feelings exactly. Without considering the consequences, I put my hand on his chest and slowly slid down, fingers first until I reached the waistband of his jeans. When he didn't stop me, I slid my hand below the denim and touched the top of his wet cock with my finger tips. His whole body shook with the contact and I thought I might explode from the bliss of him sucking on my earlobe.

I let my hand slide further down, my open palm pressing against the full length of his shaft.

Damn it was big.

And hard.

And begging to be released.

He ripped open the front of his jeans and put a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me down.

I looked into his eyes and could see the want.

Dropping to my knees, I took the tip of his head into my mouth before my brain could talk me out of it. He groaned loudly and thrust past my teeth more forcefully than I expected, choking me in the process.

My head wanted to pull back but my body wanted to push deeper.

Only half way buried in my mouth, he couldn't go any further. I used my hands to bridge the distance between my mouth and the base of his dick.

Cupping his balls in one hand, and fisting his base with my other, I sucked hard while pulling off to the tip.

Creating a tight suction with my mouth, I pressed down, to my hand. Slowly at first and then fast enough to match the speed that his hips were thrusting. I could feel his heavy balls tighten and lift.

"Pull off, I can't hold it..." He grabbed my hair and tried to lift me away but I shook my head. I wanted to taste him.

To feel him shooting in my mouth.

Down my throat.


	22. Chapter 22

2

"Oh, gods," he groaned before my mouth flooded with his hot, creamy cum.

I tried to swallow it all but he kept pumping and spewing into me. It spilled over my lips as I held on to him, trying to keep him coming as long as possible.

Finally the thrusting stopped and he loosened his grip on my hair.

His wide hand smoothed over my short hair in a caress that was almost as intimate as giving him head had been.

My own cock was throbbing.

Begging to be touched.

Just one rough pull would have been enough but I didn't want to relinquish the hold I had over Jack's slightly softened dick. I licked, base to tip, on all sides before I finally pulled away. Leaning back on my heels, I looked up to see a lazy grin on his face.

With his arms out, he gestured for me to lean back. Moving into a reclining position almost pushed me over the edge. I was so hard that the pressure of my zipper against my head was too much. The sensitive skin just needed a few seconds of attention.

Jack pulled me into an embrace that caused my cock to rub against his thigh.

"Oh, God. I'm gonna..." I froze, not wanting to shoot inside my underwear. I needed to at least pull it out before I made a mess of myself.

"Just give me a sec," I whispered, turning my head away from Jack so he couldn't see my embarrassment. Or read the desperation in my eyes.

"Uh uh. I get a turn too." He turned me around so I was leaning on the seat and his hands quickly loosened the button of my jeans.

I stared at his hands as one held the button and the other pulled down the zipper. I was peeking out of my boxer briefs so Jack just hooked a finger over the band and pulled them down with the zipper to fully expose my raging hard on. I stared at his fingers as they lightly traced the lower vein of my cock.

His touch was so soft that I shuddered more from frustration than from pleasure. I just needed to come.

Quickly.

Unable to wait any longer, I reached down to finish myself off. Jack grabbed my wrist before I could make contact and looked up at me. "You had your turn. This is mine. Hands on my shoulders. Now."

The authority in his voice made my cock do a little happy dance. There were so many sensations flooding my body that I would have fallen to the floor if I wasn't firmly wedged between Jack and the seat behind me.

My muscles felt tighter than they ever had during any work out of my life. Desire coursed through my blood and filled the protruding rod that I desperately wanted to plunge into him.

His hand teased me, tickling my dick with those fingertips that made me want to cry. One firm push would have been enough for 10 orgasms.

He dropped to his knees.

I couldn't take eyes off of his mouth as he kissed a trail to the base of my cock.

My balls bulged above the rim of my jeans, waiting for their time to explode. He nudged the light nest of hair with his nose and slid his tongue over my swollen sack. Tracing the orbs with his tongue, he finally pressed the palm of his hand over my slick head.

My breath hitched as I felt a deep wave of ecstasy forming in my belly. He used one finger to pull me straight down and closed his lips over the glistening tip. If he wanted slow, he was about to be disappointed because I couldn't have slowed down if my life depended on it. It felt like it did. I was drowning in an ocean of desire. He was my lifeline.

I dug my fingers into his hard shoulder as the first wave crashed over me. I convulsed into him. He swirled his tongue over the head and then flattened it as he took me deeper.

I was worried about choking him, knowing that I shouldn't go more than a few inches deep but I couldn't control the way my body was moving. I pumped him fast and hard then watched my seed pour from the edges of his mouth, just as his did to mine.

It was so sexy.

Another deep wave flowed from my belly to my toes but I never took my eyes off of him. It was the most amazing experience of my life. Granted, I was pretty inexperienced, but I knew this was better than anything I could have with a woman. Whether I liked it or not, I had to admit that I wanted to be with Jack, permanently.

As my body finally relented and I was able to regain some muscle control, I tugged him up against me.

He lifted one leg onto the seat beside me so he was straddling the left side of my body.

There was a drop glistening on his chin so I licked it off.

Kissing him in the process.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted you to do that," I confessed into his cheek. I couldn't look him in the eye, afraid he would be upset by my admission.

"Are you sure about this Ianto?" he asked softly and I was surprised by his sudden hesitation.

"I'm positive. We just have to go slow." I was feeling shy but knew that was stupid. We were about to have intercourse and I couldn't even talk about it.

Grow up, man! "I've done some research and I think, well, you kinda need to stretch me out a little. Just lube up a finger and we'll start there, right?"

Staring at me he nodded, and then flipped me on my back so he was kneeling between my spread legs. He gave me a mischievous grin. "I know what to do Tiger Pants, I can do that."

"Okay." My voice squeaked, revealing just how nervous and excited I was.

"Tell me if I should stop or slow down or whatever."

Jack put a generous amount of lube in his palm and coated both hands.

Oh shit.

He grabbed the tube and put more on the tip of his right pinky. He leaned back down and kissed me slowly and deeply.

They were the most erotic kisses I've ever felt.

As his tongue pressed against mine his left hand was wrapped around my cock. He didn't really stroke it, just squeezed in time to the slow movements in my mouth.

I slid my hands over his head, kneading his short hair, hoping to grip tight enough to pull him even closer.

Just as his teeth closed down over my lower lip, his pinky pressed into my opening. He didn't push hard but instinctively I clenched, keeping him from moving deeper.

"Just relax, babe. I'll go slow." He sucked on my lower lip and my body relaxed. "Push out a little and I think I'll slip in easier."

So I did.

And he did.

With his tongue hypnotizing the rest of my body into submission, he slowly slid his full pinky into me. There was a bite of pain but it was not nearly as bad as I expected.

I was still hard and I even pushed up on his hand a little to go deeper. I grunted between breaths. "More."

With a few quick tugs of my dick, he pulled out his hand and reached for the lube. Reapplying to his middle finger, he pushed back in.

Okay, that stung.

I dug my teeth into his shoulder a little harder than intended while I took a second to adjust. Thankfully, the really sharp pain only lasted for a minute.

I quickly recovered and lapped around the bite mark that I'd inflicted. Very slowly, almost too slowly, Jack pushed another finger into me. He slid them both deep into me, as far as he could go, before sliding them back out.

The first few thrusts were a mixture of pain and pleasure but on the fourth round, he pushed a little deeper and faster and the pain was forgotten. Probably still there but the deep sensation of ecstasy was enough to make me forget my name. I just wanted more of that.

Sensing that I was ready, Jack pulled out and put a rolled up jacket under my ass.

"Hurry," I murmured while he rolled the condom down his rock hard cock. I didn't even care about the pain I would feel going in, just as long as I got more of that pleasure once he was there.

Having gotten used to the pushing in sensation, I was able to resist clenching and he positioned the well-lubed tip at my opening.

He pushed the head past my barrier and I saw stars. Literally, the backs of my eyelids looked like a fireworks display.

The pain of two fingers was about a 3 on the scale of pain and Jack's wide cock head was about an 11.

And he hadn't even started moving yet.

With a new layer of sweat across my lip and forehead, I held his chest, willing him to hold still as I whimpered.

He panicked. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll pull-"

"No. Don't move. Just...just give me a second." I was breathing slowly, unconsciously mimicking the Lamaze breathing I'd seen on TV a hundred times.

Pushing out a baby had to be similar.

Sorta.

"Okay, keep going. I want you all the way in." Even though I didn't believe it possible, my own cock was dripping at the idea of Jack fully buried inside me. I wanted to give him that. I wanted to feel that.

He slowly started pushing again, this time stroking me faster. The distraction worked because the pain was easier to ignore with an orgasm building from the attention from his hand. He stopped moving and my eyes opened to find his.

He was pressed, full against me with his head thrown back, taking slow, deep breaths. "Fuck, Ianto. You're so tight. I don't ever want to move but I have to come. Soon."

"Fuck me, baby. Please." I pulled my legs higher, opening myself up to him even more. When he pulled out a few inches and pushed back in he hit that spot that made all the pain disappear. All I could feel was good. "Yeah, like that. Fuck me like that."

Not having to be told twice, Jack picked up his speed and pushed deeper with each thrust.

The pleasure felt deep. Deep within my soul. I can't do it justice with words but I didn't have to. Just as Jack's whole body tensed and pressed hard enough into me to push me against the back of the seat, he tickled that magic spot and I came too.

Hard and long.

By the time the rolling convulsions and steams of come died down, we were both a sticky mess.

Jack kissed me slowly, not even really moving, just massaging my tongue with his. He finally pulled up and out of me, using tissue paper from the glove box to wrap up the condom and was back on top of me before I could miss him too much.

"You were amazing. I didn't know how tight it was going to be. I knew it would be great, but, wow. I had no idea." Jack was whispered, "Gods, you are so hot for a suited Welshman, always the quiet ones, eh?"

"Ditto." I nuzzled into his neck, already anxious to be connected to his body again.

"No, really." Jack pulled away to look at my face, waiting for me to make eye contact. "Are you okay? Was it okay?"

"It was incredible. So much more intense than I expected. I could do that forever." I reached down for his dick. It was still firm but as soon as I grabbed it, it fully engorged. "You ready to do that again."

"Seriously? You want to do that again so soon?" He looked at me with such adoration that I felt tears spring up in my eyes. Isn't crying after sex a chick thing?

"Yes, seriously. That was amazing. It hurt going in but once you got deep, there was this one spot that...well...I can't even describe how awesome it is."

"You don't have to describe it because you're going to make me feel it." He leaned down and took my sticky dick into his mouth. It grew instantaneously while I considered whether he was serious or not.

"You don't have to...I mean...I don't have to-" He pulled off my cock to suck my swollen balls into his mouth. One at a time and then both together. Fuck, I was ready to come again.

"I want to. I want to know if I like it or not. I hope I will, but maybe I won't. I know it doesn't always work both ways. But, if we both do, that seems like it'd be a bonus. And, if not, then at least we'll know." Since when did he become the smart one? Oh yeah, he's always been the smart one.

I couldn't keep the excited grin off my face as we switched positions and I lubed up my hands. Using much the same stretching technique that Jack used, I prepared him first with my fingers before pushing my head against his slippery hole. I tried to go slowly but Jack wrapped his ankles around my ass and pulled me all the way in. With his solid thighs locked on my hips, I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

But I didn't want to. I was completely immersed, balls deep into heaven.

The hot, slick tunnel that I was trapped in was so wonderfully tight that I could have come just staying still.

His muscles relaxed and tensed over me, dancing across my shaft and begging me to release. I peeked at Jack and he was taking deep breaths with his eyes closed. I rubbed the wet tip of his dick with my thumb and lightly stroked over his head. Just pushing it past the rim of my fist and then pulling it back in.

He finally relaxed his body and loosened the death grip he had around my waist. I pulled out just an inch and pushed back in.

"Oh my gods, Ianto. More."

Hoping I was hitting his magic spot, I rammed as deep as I could.

"Yes. Like that. More."

His ragged breathing and leaking dick was all the encouragement I needed. I pulled out again, just a few inches, and thrust back hard.

Each time, I got an even louder reaction than before and suddenly we were both coming. Me deep inside of Jack and him all over his chest. Unable to hold my body up any longer, I collapsed on top of him, sliding out of his warm body in the process.

I'd had wet dreams before. I'd cum hard when I jacked off, especially when I dreamed that Jack and I did it together.

I'd thought I'd died and gone to heaven when he gave me my first blow job, but nothing...absolutely nothing could compare to the feeling of burying myself inside the man I loved.

And there it was. I loved Jack. I honestly loved him. With all my heart.

There were hundreds of reasons to just keep my mouth shut...I didn't want to spoil the mood.

I didn't want him to feel pressured to say it back if he wasn't ready.

Just because I was desperately in love with him, didn't mean he felt the same. If he knew how much I loved him, would he feel smothered?

What if he didn't want anyone at work to know about us?

I propped myself up on my elbows and gazed into his amazing vlue eyes. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but all I said was, "Thank you Cariad."

A tear leaked out of Jack's left eye.

"Oh, god." Panic stole my breath. My pounding heart lodged itself in my throat. I had to choke the words out. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not." He smiled, and I swear it lit up the whole damn room. "You were right. It was totally worth it. We fit both ways."

Weak with relief, I leaned down and rested my forehead against his. We both spoke at the same time. The same words, with the same, emotionally charged voices. "I love you."

Jack rolled me over and pinned me to the seat. "I love you more."

I laughed then reached down and palmed his growing dick. "Prove it."

"I don't know about you, but I don't think my ass is ready for round two." He rolled to the side then slid my condom off.

He licked his lips, suggestively.

I suddenly realised he was drunk and we were partially clothes in an SUV in the middle of the night.

"Come on" he quipped, "Bed."

"Yeah, sounds good" Jack sighed as he slide out the door and I flipped the switch under the dash before following.

In the room he pulled off his clothes and climbed into the bed, facing the wall and I wondered if he was regretting those words that had drunkenly spilled between us.

I've always known I wasn't gay but I really wanted to touch Jack. I wanted him to touch me. And, I was okay with people thinking I was gay if it meant that I could be with Jack in that way.

It was just him.

Only him.

I could feel my eyes welling up so I rolled away from him and his warmth. I let my knee hang off the bed as I tried to put some distance between us. It might have worked if it wasn't so damn cold.

I was shivering within minutes.

"Scoot back. It's freezing," he mumbled, half asleep. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I inched toward him.

He was facing my back so my body instinctively curled into his when his hand reached around to my belly and pulled me against him. I'm pretty sure that grin didn't fade at all as I fell into a deep and content sleep.

We had plenty of challenges ahead of us, but as long as Jack loved me, I could face anything.


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto felt even more self-conscious waiting in the car as Jack casually strolled into the lobby to arrange for a room—a room they'd use for less than an hour now.

Hyperaware this was an obvious booty call, he slid down in the seat and used the mirror on the back of the visor to watch the traffic on the busy street behind him.

This paranoia of his was getting out of hand, but he couldn't help it. It had been had enough to get someone else to car pool, knowing the kids would be annoyed that their routine was upset with Tosh picking them up instead of him but this was a rare chance at some happy and damn it, he was going to take it!

He peered warily at the three other cars parked in the lot, grumbling because this damn parking lot was much too exposed.

He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Again.

When Jack came back out, Ianto started to unbuckle his seatbelt. He shook his head to stop him and got back into the car.

"What's going on?" he asked as Jack started the engine.

"There's parking in the back."

Ianto let out a sigh of relief. "Good."

They'd never hear the end of it if any of the busybodies they knew recognized his car. He glanced over as they drove around the side of the building. "Turn off your phone. You're mine—incommunicado for the next fifty minutes."

The long hallway was deserted when they walked to their room. Still, it was a struggle to pretend he was as cool and aloof as he appeared to be when he fit the card in the lock and pushed the door open.

Reaching for Ianto's hand, Jack pulled him inside and attacked his neck, nuzzling and nibbling his way to his ear before the door had even clicked closed.

Ianto was probably being overly cautious, but he reached back to throw the deadbolt while he found the zipper on his trousers and drew it down, splitting the front apart.

With a little persuasion the garment dropped to the floor, pooling around his heels.

Jack drew back with a smile of surprise and asked, "Did you wear this for me?"

There was no point denying it. "Uh huh."

He nodded. His breath came out in a tiny squeak when he slid his fingers under the straps of the garter belt and brushed along the bare thigh.

"I love it. Keep it on," he murmured into his neck and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his throat, grazing his teeth over the delicate skin just hard enough to thrill and arouse him even more. "Keep the heels on too."

His wishes clear, he pulled him flat against him and ground his erection into his own bulging panties.

He could actually feel his dick weep and cry out for him. Releasing him, Jack stepped back and carefully removed the blouse, taking his time with the pearl buttons, but once he had it apart and off, he handled him more urgently.

Clearly, his patience had cost him.

The padded bra gone in a flash, he sank to his knees and used his rough cheek on his nipples, circling both until they flamed a deep, rosy pink. Ianto combed his fingernails through his hair and wondered idly if he'd have whisker burns from his abrasive jaw, but then his warm mouth covered the sensitized skin of his knob and he no longer cared as he soothed him with his tongue.

Holding Jack by the head, he swayed at the pressure, the damp suction pulling him into his hot mouth as he set his body humming with desire.

Then, in a move so sudden and unexpected that he gasped, he swept him off his feet. He was thrilled to be in his arms...until he saw where he was taking him. The sight of the bed made him cry out in alarm.

"Wait!"

He paused, holding him as if he weighed nothing at all. "What's wrong?"

"Pull back the bedspread first."

He stared at him, his momentary confusion obvious. "Why?"

"Do you have any idea how often those things get washed? It's not like the sheets and pillow cases."

He fought hard to suppress his laughter, but his smile got away from him. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes." he gave an emphatic nod.

"Fine. Whatever you want. I'm not going to argue." Tightening his left arm around him, he reached with his right hand and threw the spread back so forcefully both pillows shot toward the television.

"Better?" he asked, his brow playfully cocked.

Ianto shook with stifled giggles. "Much."

Then, giving him a devilish grin, he launched him into the middle of the bed. Going airborne was the last thing he expected. His cry of alarm cut off in a whoosh of breath when he landed crosswise on the mattress.

Jack lunged on top of him and accidentally scraped his bare navel with the edge of his belt buckle. At the sharp gasp, he pushed off of him, a look of sheer horror on his face.

"Damn it! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He tried to erase the red mark with his fingertips. "You were supposed to undress me while I stripped you."

"I'm fine. You barely scratched me." Giving his cheek a reassuring caress, he went on to explain, "And I would have stripped you, only you were on your knees. I couldn't exactly unbutton your shirt. Besides, I was befuddled."

He snickered with amusement. "Befuddled? I like that."

Working together they had him naked in no time. Then, with a sigh of relief, he stretched back over him and gave his tight nipples a playful scuff with his chest.

Ianto loved it.

Ianto pressed against him and drove his fingers into Jack's soft hair, using it to pull him down so he could claim his mouth with a hungry kiss. While they pleasured and plundered one another orally, he couldn't help but moan at the way his hand roamed over his body.

He loved all the ways Jack touched him; the squeezing, taunting, and kneading left him breathless. Then his hand slipped between them, gliding down his stomach, his objective clear.

Ianto tipped his hips forward to allow him better access. Parting he knees, he practically invited him to take full advantage of himr, but to his disappointment, all he did was toy with him.

It was enough to drive him insane. Using the firm pad of his middle finger, he teased and circled Ianto's knob and slit. When he tried to force the issue and thrust against his hand, he retreated and cupped his balls instead, his fingers infuriatingly locked over him.

Ianto groaned in frustration. "You're cruel."

Grinning now, he kissed him again, hard. His head was already fuzzy with lust when he eased back and pressed a path of kisses down his torso.

Ianto laughed, more aroused than ever when he paused to dip the tip of his tongue into his navel. Finally, widening his already parted legs, he let out a husky growl and dipped down to nuzzle between his thighs. Simply mouthing the outside of his silk panties, he managed to drench both sides of the fabric covering him.

Ianto trembled with pent up need; his muscles tight, his dick sensitive and swollen.

His breaths came fast and shallow now as he slowly lost himself in the moment. Clutching his hair with both hands, nothing else mattered beyond sensation and the overwhelming desire to physically merge with this man.

Evidently deciding he'd played long enough he lover sat back on his heels, grabbed the sopping panties with both hands, and ripped the delicate seams, utterly destroying the underwear. He pulled the ruined fabric out from under him and tossed it aside.

Ianto rose up on his elbows and stared at him. "I can't believe you did that. Those were new. The bra and panties were a set."

"So? I'll buy you another pair." Dismissing the complaint, Jack settled back down on his stomach and tilted him up so he could feast. His warm, talented mouth on him was exquisite torture.

He delicately outlined each vein with the tip of his tongue before colouring inside the lines, dipping into the slippery slit time after time to add fresh coats which he patiently removed afterwards.

Ianto's arms were already quaking and he was back to quick, shallow breaths when Jack's lips closed over the tip and began to suckle gently, swirling over it with his tongue, coaxing and caressing it until it thrust boldly back at him.

"There it is," He gave a satisfied chuckle. His cheek rose in a happy smile as he flicked and played with the most sensitive lid.

The man could teach a class.

Ianto's heartbeat ricocheting in his chest, Ianto tensed, resisting the treacherous grade slipping out from beneath him. When Jack glanced up and saw the strain in his face, he realized he was fighting it.

Fighting him.

Emboldened, Jack gave him another flick and added a finger to the hole behind those lovely balls, then another to increase the torment.

Ianto's legs began to shake and tremble and a desperate moan escaped him.

"Let go, Ianto." His words were soft, enticing. "Don't hold back."

Ianto looked down at him and he gave him a nod, then with his eyes locked on his, he lowered his chin and lapped at her with long deliberate strokes of his hand. The sensation was too much for him.

Gripping the sheet with both hands, he lost control and cried out, long and loud. His pelvis jerked and jumped, twice, before Jack restrained him with a heavy arm before he could hurt him.

Thick spurts of cum shooting out as Jack crowed.

Only allowing him a moment to recover, Jack nuzzled once again, rocking his body with a second set of deep tremors.

"No more, please." he pulled at him, the urgency of what he felt impossible to ignore. "I need _you_. I have to have you. Please, Jack. _Please._"

He gave him a slow, satisfied smile and crawled up and over him like a sleek panther, his mouth and chin damp and shiny. Pausing directly over her, he dipped his head and kissed him, his tongue stroking Ianto's, sharing the intimate flavour between them.

Even more inflamed now, he tugged him down, his hips rising off the mattress. She needed the hard cock prodding his inner thigh more than he needed air, food, sleep—anything else.

Jack broke the kiss and locked eyes with him once more. "I want to see your face when I drive into you. It's not negotiable."

"Fine, whatever." he nodded, drawing him down, his glassy eyes and urgent grip a clear indication he was ready to agree to anything as long as he got what he needed in return.

Ianto wrapped his legs around him, begging him to cover him with his body.

Jack was conscious of the caress of Ianto's silk stockings brushing his legs, he hands clutching his upper arms as he pulled him down on him. He felt the bite of the left heel flick across the back of his calf. It was hotter than hell, and he definitely wanted what Ianto was offering, but he held back long enough to make his demand clear.

"Look at me, Ianto. Don't close your eyes."

He wriggled impatiently under him. "Yes. Anything, just stop torturing me and fuck me already!"

His dirty boy was back and feistier than ever. He couldn't help but rejoice as he watched his lovely eyes, his flushed cheeks as he slowly fed himself to him.

The fluttering lashes, the shallow breaths, and finally the deep glorious moan he let out as he patiently inched his way into him thrilled the living hell out of him.

He'd never tire of the sensation of his body closing around him. Given the chance, he'd gladly make love to this man all night, every night. Unfortunately, they both had responsibilities pressing down on them, commitments that outweighed their paltry sexual desire for one another.

"Yes!" the relief was so flagrant Jack wasn't a bit surprised to see tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. Ianto gave him a tremulous smile. "I've needed you, this, so bad. You have no idea."

"Trust me, I do." With his pelvis locked against his, he held steady, letting them both savour their connection. Then, dipping down, he gave Ianto a lingering kiss, putting all the tenderness he felt for he into it.

"Your husband needs to fuck you more often."

Ianto's laugh was music to his ears. Gripping his shoulders, he shimmied under him.

"He tries. We both do. It's not easy when there's a three-year-old sleeping between us every night."

Brushing the hair back at his temples, he smiled and rose toward him, begging for another kiss. He didn't need to be asked twice. When he came up for air, he asked, "Are you good?"

The tears made his eyes sparkle. He was beautiful. "I'm fantastic." he voice dropped huskily. It was incredibly sexy. "So are you."

"So what do you want?" he asked.

Ianto's smile was stunning, glorious. "I want it all—everything."

He chuckled and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Not possible, but let's see what we can do."

Since time was a factor, they didn't waste it. They were aggressive, demanding, every thrust from Jack was met with a greedy swallow from Ianto.

Their kisses were so feral Jack could feel the bite of his own teeth behind his lips, the kisses leaving his mouth raw on the inside yet still unsatisfied. Sweat beaded their bodies and there was a slippery slap of flesh on flesh every time they collided.

He loved how Ianto gasped and grunted along with him as they rolled and changed positions. On his knees now, Ianto threw himself back against him, yet still he drove him forward until his hands curled over the edge of the mattress. His precarious position didn't register until his next thrust pitched him off the side.

Ianto shrieked in alarm and threw out an arm, catching himself in an improvised downward facing dog yoga position, his fingers splayed on the carpet.

Surprised, but intensely aroused by the angle shift, Jack gripped he by the hips to keep him from plunging off the bed entirely. "This feels incredible for me. Are you okay? Can you hold this for a minute or two?"

"Yes. Go." It was a whole new array of sensations that seemed to stimulate Ianto as much as it excited him. Ianto reached back and grabbed hold of his wrist, anchoring himself on the mattress. The sudden change didn't allow him to do anything more than absorb his drives. They both moaned with every deep and heady impact. It was a good thing the motel appeared deserted at this time of day.

He stopped abruptly and asked, "What the hell am I doing?"

Withdrawing for a moment, he hauled Ianto back onto the bed with him.

Ianto stared at him, the confusion apparent. "I don't know, but why did you stop?"

He chuckled, understanding the pretty pout. "Don't worry. I'm not through with you yet."

Rolling Ianto onto his back, he whipped his legs apart and sent one shoe flying through the air. It skittered and spun across the tiles and disappeared into the dark bathroom.

Laughing now, Ianto turned to him. "Wait, what about you? It's _my _turn."

Ianto wriggled away from him and rose to his knees. He eyed him sternly. "On your back."

Intrigued, Jack flopped onto the wrinkled sheets and grinned at the man tracing his body with both hands, a look of pure rapture on his face. Ianto dipped his head and flicked his tight nipple with his tongue and he obligingly swept his hair back and held it out of the way.

The blonde wig was so lifelike and added to the excitement for sure.

Well, to be honest, he loved watching him enjoy his body as much as Jack enjoyed Ianto's. Even without looking, Ianto's hand found Jack's erection and lightly played over the tight, sensitive skin.

Ianto stroked downwards and gently eased his balls into play. He moaned, letting him know he was on the right track.

Ianto chuckled and kissed and licked his way down his stomach then stopped, poised, his eyes darting back and forth between both of his heads. The corner of his mouth curled up wickedly and he tucked his hair behind his ear then tucked in, slowly sliding down his shaft while massaging him with his tongue from inside the warm cocoon of his mouth.

Jack's eyes rolled back in his head and he was gone.

The Welshman knew what he was doing, stirring his blood, making him even harder than he imagined was possible.

He drove him beyond what he thought he could endure and left him hanging there, suspended between hope and panic. This was not how he wanted to conclude their tryst, and it would be if he didn't stop him.

He was so close.

Too close. Reaching down, he covered himself, holding him off before he slid over him again.

"Yan, please. Not this way." Ianto gave him a self-satisfied smile and crawled over him, his enticing dick swinging gently and brushing his hip. "Get up here, you minx."

He pulled him forward and latched onto a nipple, drawing it deep into his mouth while his pelvis rocked uselessly against his inner thigh. To his deep and unbridled relief, Ianto took him in hand and guided him into his body once more.

_Yes!_

With a grateful sigh, he shifted to his other nipple, teasing the tight tip with his tongue and teeth before drawing it into his mouth with a rhythmic pressure.

Ianto matched the rhythm, gliding up and down on him, taking him to new and exciting heights as he flexed and pressed into him.

Releasing the nipple, he groaned. "Enough."

With that, he flipped Ianto onto his back and pounced.

Ianto's eyes flashed with amusement. "Nice trick."

He grinned. "You like that? Then you're going to love this."

Ianto laughed at his carnal, involuntary growl but when he buried himself deep inside his arse again she went mute.

Right before his eyes, his skin flushed like a glorious sunset and he felt his arse clamp tight around him. Temporarily immobilized, he pushed through it and drove him up to the edge of oblivion and held him there, suspended, unwilling to let him plummet off the peak alone.

Knowing Ianto, confident in his response, he gave him just enough of a nudge to maintain the tension until he looked close to exhaustion.

Only then did he angle himself to hit the spot where he wanted him most. Now, close to climax himself, he reached between their bodies to massage his dick.

Ianto exploded in his arms, seizing violently, he jerked him along, the rhythmic grip bringing him to climax.

He let go with an ecstatic groan and left his very personal signature deep inside of him.

Then, utterly drained, he rolled to his side and took him with him.

Ianto didn't seem ready or willing to move yet either. At least not until their racing hearts had slowed to a more comfortable pace.

After several lethargic minutes had passed he raised his head and located the clock. "Damn it. I have to go."

He tightened his arms, snuggling him close. "Just a few more minutes."

He wasn't willing to give him up so soon.

"You know I can't." he pulled away and sat up, his hand lingering over his beating heart.

He covered his hand, holding it against him, feeling the bite of the wedding ring under his palm. "You can't spare a minute for a quick shower?"

"I wish." his smile was tinged with regret when he leaned down to kiss him. "But I have a family waiting and dinner to fix before my husband gets home."

He reached out and toyed thoughtfully with a nipple. "What are we having?"

"Tacos."

"Need me to bring anything home?"

"I've got everything already."

"You do." He chuckled and smiled up at him. The tenderness he felt when he looked at this man of his was so strong it had substance. He took he hand and brought it to his lips. "I really love you."

Ianto leaned in one more time and kissed him. "I really love _you_. Don't be late."


	24. Bang On

So the whole "Alien" had been a hoax ….and Jack was still so excited to have a Team Building Exercise.

Right up to the gun fight.

The crazy farmer had not only denied them access to his prized emu the local youth had spray painted blue but he had shot at them, Ianto's' arm still burning as it throbbed out it's Morse Code of 'get the hell out of the country' at him.

Thank god Jack didn't want to go camping this time and the B&amp;B seemed nice enough as Jack agreed with Owen that they all needed to calm down and get some sleep. Ianto knew the unspoken part about the poor wee tea-boy was still conveyed in meaningful nods of Owen's head in his direction.

Not like he was a fucking damsel in distress, just a graze.

Also, Ianto was pretty damned sure that the trajectory of the wound gave the farmer an air of innocence, especially given Owen's horrified hisses for him to be OK as he checked him over, Owen's own weapon dropped on the ground like it was a snake.

They each had private rooms, some of them were housed in different buildings that were attached with walkways, but both Jack and Ianto were in the main house on the far side away from everyone else.

At eleven Jack heard shuffling in the hall and he waited for Ianto's door to close before he got up and went to his room, knocking softly. He waited a long moment for the door to open. Ianto stared at him, his eyes narrowed and his shoulders stiff.

"Can I come in?" Jack asked, not sure if Ianto would allow him in.

"Fine, but I'm tired."

He followed Ianto in, closing the door behind him. When he looked back at Ianto all he saw was anger and confusion.

"Ianto, talk to me. Please."

He shook his head and stormed off to the bathroom. Jack followed, keeping the door from shutting though Ianto pushed it closed. The man was vibrating with anger and he hated this. They couldn't work together if Ianto kept this up.

"You know, our work is dangerous."

Ianto spun around, his face red. "You don't get it."

"Ianto, I'm trying. I got shot at too, but I'm fine."

"You're fine?" Ianto screamed, his voice echoing around the tiled room. "Fine, you have a fucking hole in your coat that begs otherwise. What if the guy had aimed better? Or what if he'd been lucky and aimed for Tosh who was in the open?"

"Oh Ianto, you are the one who was hurt" Jack sighed, "You scared the hell out of me. You could have died without knowing."

"Knowing? Knowing what?"

Ianto threw up his arms and huffed out a breath. He spun around and stood with his hands on his hips, his shoulders rising and falling with each intake and exhale of air. Jack moved behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ianto stiffened then spun around, confusion tinged with heat filling his gaze. Ianto's gut felt funny and he sucked in a breath.

"Knowing this," Jack said before he closed the distance between them, his lips pressing against Ianto's.

Shock ripped through Ianto and he gasped, his lips separating and then Jack mistook his opened mouth for an invitation. Rough stubble grazed over his chin, he felt whiskers edging the lips he kissed, the sensation foreign. Then Ianto was holding him, his hands on Jack's back, his body pressed against Jack's.

Feelings swirled inside that he'd never experienced before when kissing a girl. His dick stiffened and he felt Jack's graze against his hip.

Jack moaned and Ianto deepened the kiss. With his good hand he clutched at Jack's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans. The desire to run his hands over Jack's chest hit hard and he slipped his fingers under the material, grazing soft skin covering hard muscles.

Ianto pressed in harder and pain shot through his arm. He pulled back, almost dropping to his knees in agony.

They separated and Jack stepped back, his hand at his lips, grazing over the swollen surface. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying a thing.

Jack shook his head, curiosity winding through him. He'd kissed his Welshman and wanted to do more. Errant thoughts had entered his mind, swirling through him a few months back, but he'd pushed them away, forcing them to die. Then he'd woken up to a dream he'd had about Ianto, his come filling his underwear.

That had disturbed him, but he wasn't sure if he had forgiven him yet, if this was just another ploy, with Lisa still being a raw wound between them.

"Jack, wait." Ianto dropped his hands and moved back a step. Disappointment filled Jack.

Then Ianto lifted the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. He only caught a glimpse of Ianto's glorious chest in the mirror before Ianto was pressed up against him, his warm chest against Jack's back. The heat was more than Jack expected and he gasped.

Jack's dick was hard now and he wanted relief but he was still hung up on the Lisa thing.

Ianto must have seen the change because he made to move away and Jack seized his wrist, turning him around and he cradled him, kissing his head. "I forgave you Ianto."

Ianto lifted his chin and brushed his lips over Jack's.

His throat closed up and he grabbed at Ianto's jeans with the fingers of his left hand, holding him close. He rocked his hips forward, needing the contact. Ianto pulled away and Jack cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look up.

"I can't—just let me get my—" Ianto had the handle of the door from behind him and was levering it open.

"Shut the door, Ianto, and talk to me. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for."

Ianto let the door close behind him, wishing that he were anywhere but here.

Hearing Jack say he didn't want him would hurt. Already his heart squeezed so hard he thought he would die.

"Come here." Jack moved to the edge of the bed but stayed seated.

Ianto shuffled slowly to the bed but didn't get within touching distance. He feared that his desire would show if he were standing in front of Jack. The man had no idea what dirty thoughts Ianto had about him and his mouth. He pushed the erotic images from his mind, trying to concentrate on what Jack had to say, not what he wanted him to say.

"No, come here." Jack held out his hand, beckoning Ianto to come closer.

He knew better than to move, but he couldn't help himself. When Jack could touch him, he pulled Ianto right in front of him, his hand on Ianto's waist, and his eyes level with the waistband of Ianto's jeans. Jack slowly slid his gaze up Ianto's torso, torturing Ianto as he angled his head up. Finally, Jack's blue eyes stared up at him, long lashes resting on his cheeks when he blinked.

Ianto's cock grew hard and his body shook.

He couldn't do this. The desire to push Jack onto the bed raged so hard he was seeing red. Ianto stiffened and started to move but Jack's fingers squeezed on his waist and he leaned forward, his face only a few inches from Ianto's body.

Pain filled Ianto.

He wanted Jack so bad, had for over a year now. Everything had been fine before Lisa.

"Don't go." Jack licked his lips then leaned in. He widened his legs and Ianto stepped between them, positioning himself so Jack's thighs pressed against the outside of Ianto's.

Sparks raced through Ianto's body like he'd been electrocuted. He let his head drop between his shoulders and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. Then Jack's forehead was on his stomach, pressing into his belly and he thought he would drop to the floor. Only by a miracle was he still standing.

He looked down, staring at the back of Jack's head, wanting to run his fingers through the wavy locks. Before he knew what he was doing, one hand was resting on Jack's head, smoothing over his silky hair. Every erotic dream he'd had about Jack never came close to how he felt right now.

"Ianto, I need to go slow."

He placed his hands on Jack's legs, fingers curling around the muscles. "What does that mean?"

Jack lifted his good hand and placed his forefinger on Ianto's lips, tracing the lower lip over and over again. "It means I want to kiss you again, but not right now."

"Why not now?"

"If I kissed you right now we'd end up having sex."

Ianto shivered and Jack laughed.

He felt the wetness from his pre-come spread.

Already his body had ideas of how hard and fast then slow and sweetly he wanted to make love to Jack. "Fuck, Jack, you say that then expect me not to kiss you?"

"Please, I'm not—I'm scared of hurting you. All the boners I got when we were together, I attributed it to the mission or the excitement of being in an intense situation. I never once—okay, that's a lie. I've had dreams about you."

Ianto sat up straighter, his breath going shallow. "You've dreamt about me?"

Jack nodded and Ianto needed to know more. "Tell me, did you come when you were dreaming about me?"

"Fuck, it's so embarrassing. I'm not a teen and I haven't come in my shorts in years…until you." Jack lifted his chin, his eyes seeking out Ianto's. He had to restrain himself from kissing the man because all he wanted to do was lie down on the bed and kiss him until neither one of them had any sense left.

With a shaky hand, Ianto lifted Jack's hand and kissed the tip of each finger. When he got to Jack's thumb, he couldn't help himself and sucked it into his mouth, loving the way Jack's eyes flashed with desire.

"Stop!" Jack exhaled in a big puff of air. "You're going to make me come."

Ianto stood suddenly then gently pushed Jack to the mattress, careful of his own injury. He hung above him, wishing that they were a couple because if they were, he would be buck naked with his legs in the air.

Ianto lowered his lips to Jack's neck and sucked hard on the spot below his ear, smiling to himself as Jack thrust his hips up, brushing his hard cock against Ianto's.

It felt like a thousand pins were scraping against his skin. The pressure on his hip from Ianto's hand left him weak.

In what seemed like a moment that they were both naked, Ianto moved an inch over, his cock brushing against Jack's. Fireworks went off in his body, sending all sorts of electrical stimuli through him, leaving him barely able to function. Then Jack had his hand wrapped around both of their dicks, sliding easily up and down.

Ianto hadn't been expecting this. They were supposed to take things slowly, give him time to figure this out but he was naked with Jack, and his balls pulled up so tight he wondered if they'd ever drop. Then it started. His body flinched and bucked, his brain switching off and his eyes closing.

He wanted to keep his eyes open and watch Jack come but everything shut down, even his breathing. Time stood still as his body performed for Jack, giving up everything he had as the man played him like a piano.

When he came back to earth, Jack had him pressed against the mattress, "Damn."

Jack's lips teased the corner of his mouth then his tongue was pushing in, demanding entrance opened, allowing him to take what he wanted. He didn't even try to stop him as

Jack's hands explored, slipping lower and lower until touching the sensitive skin behind his balls.

The kiss ended and Jack stepped back, giving him an intense look that made Ianto's knees weak. Then he was spun around to face the mattress and Jack's fingers were spreading his butt cheeks and brushing over his ass crease. Ianto jumped when fingers found his hole. The sensation wasn't like anything he'd ever experienced before. His muscles clenched his whole body stiffening.

"Relax, let me inside of you."

This is what he feared the most. He couldn't take Jack, the guy was too huge. "I can't."

"Just my finger, love. One finger."

Ianto closed his eyes, trying to get his body to relax. Jack's arm was across his back, his breath hot on Ianto's neck. His other hand was at his opening, his finger swirling around his entrance. After a few seconds, Jack pressed against his pucker, slipping inside of him.

Pressure filled him, then Jack pushed in deeper. Pain hit him and he clenched down, unsure if he could take more.

"Relax." A finger massaged his inside and he shivered. The sensation was driving him wild. Then Jack moved his arm, sliding his hand down Ianto's side to the front. Warmth filled him as he cupped his balls and wrapped his thumb over Ianto's dick.

He pumped his hips, creating friction. Jack added another finger and it was too much. The pain spiked and he freaked out. "Stop—I can't."

Jack pulled his fingers out but didn't drop his hold on his balls nor did he back away. "It's okay, like I said, we'll take it slow."

"It's too much."

"Babe, it's okay."

"But what if it's not? What if I can never do that? Will you be okay with me never letting you fuck me?"

Ianto expected Jack to be upset or pushy, but he smiled and kissed Ianto's nose then cupped his cheeks.

"You aren't mad?" Ianto asked.

"No, babe, there is more to it than just fucking and so much more we can do that is satisfying."

"So if I never let you do that, never let you explore me back there, you'll be fine?"

"I won't lie and say I'll never want to slide into you and feel your hot channel wrapped around me, but I want you. Not just sex. If all I wanted from you was sex, I can get that anywhere. You are what I want. I want to wake up on late nights and find you naked in the shower, like tonight. I probably shouldn't have come in here, but I needed to feel you. This is what I want—us together, loving each other."

Ianto leaned in and brushed his lips over Jack's so gently, he whimpered at the softness. All the times he'd been with women, he never felt like this. His body and soul were tied to Jack.

"I've wanted you for so long."

"What?" Ianto shook his head, wondering if he'd heard right.

"You are beautiful." Jack flicked off two of the switches, leaving only the soft lighting. "You have a great body and I want to explore all of you."

"I'm not that good-looking."

"Sure you are." Jack reached out and smoothed his hand over Ianto's chest. "You have amazing pecs. Your abs are cut. Look at this little dip, I want to slide my tongue over this little muscle thing above your dick and lick until you scream my name. Then there is your face. Gods, I could stare at your face all day long."

Ianto didn't know what to say. Jack's words had his brain spinning and his head throbbing. No lover had ever talked to him like this before. Jack grabbed both his hands and held them out to his side.

"Tell me if I hurt your shoulder."

"I'm fine," Ianto choked out. The twinkle in Jack's eyes had him worried. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing right now, but when your arm is healed, I'm going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you."

His heart slammed hard and his vision blurred. "What? But I-I."

"I won't do that, trust me. I'm just going make it where you can't stop me and then lick your whole body, touching every inch of you. You think you'd like that?"

Ianto closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. Jack was so intense, his interest unlike any other he'd ever known. His dick was already hard again and he hadn't even touched himself. Never before had he gotten it up twice in one night unless he was alone, jerking himself.

Jack's lips were on his neck, then trailing lower, between his pecs and down to his abs. Then Jack was on his knees. Jack opened his eyes just enough to see Ianto's big eyes staring up at him. He glanced at his dick, noticing a drop of pre-come beading from the slit. Not many would lick the pre-come but Jack, with his gaze still on Ianto, slid his tongue between his lips and caught the drop with the tip of his tongue.

Ianto's balls pulled up tight. He tried desperately to keep his eyes on Jack and watch the show but he was lost to the sensation, his body no longer his own to control. Jack opened his mouth and warmth encased him. Again, he tried to watch and he succeeded for a few seconds but the excitement was too much. He clutched at Jack's hair, hoping he didn't hurt the man but was unable to control himself. Nothing could rein him in.

"Gonna come," Ianto ground out between his teeth.

Jack hummed around his dick and clutched his butt cheeks, sinking down all the way to his root. The orgasm owned him, stealing his breath and his mind. His vision was gone too and all he had was Jack's mouth wrapped around his cock, drinking down his seed.

After what seemed like forever, but much too short for eternity, Jack eased his dick from his mouth and asked "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"I'm safe. I haven't had sex in a while and I've been tested recently. I'm good."

"Same here. I always use a condom but I haven't had sex in a very long time. I've kind of been waiting for someone."

Jack rubbed his hands down Ianto's torso to his hips as Ianto huffed with overload. "Should have knocked me upside the head and had your way with me."

"Trust me, I wanted to."

Ianto lifted his knees. "Now, do me now."

A fierce look took over Jack, almost scaring Ianto. He tried to stay calm as Jack lined up. "Relax, I'll go slow."

"I'm ready," Ianto groaned. He wasn't really, but he wouldn't wait any longer. He wanted this too much to put it off so he lifted is hips and the tip of Jack's dick pressed in. He gasped at the pain, trying to gain control but there wasn't any control to grasp onto. The wave came, crashing into him and he gasped again.

"You don't—"

"No." Ianto clutched Jack's leg, holding him in place. "More. Please."

"Relax." Jack's arms strained as he lowered his head, kissing his neck and chest. He rocked his hips, sliding in more. Ianto fought against the pain but it was winning. "Bear down. It'll ease."

Ianto pushed, holding his breath as Jack slid in. "God, it hurts."

"I can't put you through this." Jack started to pull out but Ianto didn't want it to end this way. He'd started this and he would finish it. The pain wasn't unbearable and he wanted this too much to let him end it.

He locked his ankles behind Jack and trapped him then lifted his hips. Jack's cock slid in, the pain was intense but faded quickly as his body adjusted. Then there was pleasure taking him to a place he'd never experienced before. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

Everything tingled and he wanted more. All sound had disappeared for a moment then he heard Jack speaking but didn't understand what the man was saying. Sweat beaded on his forehead and ran down into his eyes. He wiped it away and Ianto suddenly could hear and see clearly.

"Dammit Ianto, I think you passed out there for a moment. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He strained to speak.

"Are you really okay?"

"More, I want more."

"You've got all of me."

"Move then, I want to feel you. All of you."

"Mmmm." Jack pulled out a small amount then rocked in slowly "How's that?"

"Yeah." Ianto had never felt anything so good, so amazing.

"This, I want more of this." Jack ran his hands over Ianto's chest and down his arms. "Fuck, you are lusty."

"God, why didn't we do this earlier?"

"You like it?"

Ianto writhed under Jack, his body firing nerves he didn't know existed. His muscles clenched and he tried to arch up, but he was pushed down by Jack's next stroke in. They were both sweating, their bodies sliding against each other. Jack sped up, pumping harder with each stroke.

He couldn't keep his hands off his dick and stroking himself while being filled by Jack sent him over the edge, tumbling into darkness. His mind separated from his body, flying free to the point that clarity was all he had. In that moment, he saw what he'd always known but tried to hide from everyone, including himself. There was no doubt now, no hesitation. He'd always been gay.

Jack stroked in once more, his body going stiff. Ianto held on tight as Jack strained above him, his body giving one final shiver before he collapsed, his breath hot on Ianto's neck. They stayed like that for a long while, Jack breathing and Ianto thinking about what he'd just done, how he'd crossed a line he'd never thought he would.

The realization hit him hard.

He had just been fucked by a man.

Not just any man.

His boss.

And it had been grand!


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a long UNIT meeting and Jack was grinding his teeth as they entered the hub and walked past Owen who was on night shift.

"Went that well did it?" Owen asked and Ianto rolled his eyes as he bid him goodnight and followed Jack down to their quarters where he stood snarling into space.

"Cariad? Want a shower?" Ianto asked softly as he pulled off his braces, "Or a bath?"

"Jack?"

Ianto straightened up and saw Jack's clenched jaw and fiery eyes, realising his need for some sort of release.

Ianto drew back his hand and slapped him hard.

The gunshot of flesh hitting flesh filling the room.

Jack blinked and focused.

"Don't ignore me" Ianto said calmly, "Go to the bed where I will decide a punishment for not answering me when I asked you a perfectly reasonable question."

Jack blinked.

"NOW!"

Jack went right to the bed where he undressed and sat on the side of the bed. Ianto stripped off his clothes and walked toward him with his big hard dick swinging as he walked.

Ianto looked down at Jack and lifted his face with his hand. Jack smiled at him and he marvelled at his confidence.

"Suck!"

Jack took Ianto's thick cock in his hand and ran his tongue over the head of it. Then he wrapped his mouth around it and slowly moved his head up and down taking him as deep as he could without gagging.

Jack was indeed an excellent cock sucker and he soon had Ianto on the verge of his first orgasm.

Jack bobbed his head up and down on his cock pursing his lips together until he felt Ianto shiver.

Jack would remove his mouth briefly to prolong his orgasm. He would lick the underside of his cock and his balls driving him wild with desire. Jack sucked his balls into his mouth and tickled his perineum with his fingers.

Jack let his hands run over his hard abs and loins which caused Ianto to tremble as a tingling sensation ran through his body.

Ianto couldn't take anymore and he grabbed Jack's head and pulled it back onto his cock. Jack knew this time he would cum in his mouth and he was prepared for the surge or the volume of his ejaculation.

Ianto held his head as he unloaded in his mouth. Volley after volley of cum bounced off the back of Jack's throat and he swallowed as quickly as he could.

Jack managed to keep all of his cum in his mouth and he sucked him dry.

Jack loved the way Ianto controlled him now as he lovingly sucked and drained his cock. Ianto was trembling as Jack nibbled the head of his cock and massaged his tight scrotum.

Ianto stayed hard as he pulled his cock from Jack's mouth. He pushed him back on the bed and slid between his legs. Ianto eased his cock into his arse and fucked him through multiple orgasms until Jack pleaded with him to stop and give him a rest.

As Jack lay on his stomach Ianto went to get some lotion from the bathroom. When he returned he sat on the back of Jack's legs and he could feel his thick meat resting on his buttocks.

Ianto began a slow soothing massage starting at his shoulders and worked his way down his back. His strong hands mesmerized Jack and he totally relaxed under his manipulations.

Ianto then massaged his legs working his calves first and gradually ascending to the back of his legs. Jack tensed as he started to massage his arse cheeks as he knew where this was heading.

Ianto put a generous amount of lotion on his arse and lovingly kneaded his cheeks.

He complimented Jack on his beautiful swollen arse.

He slipped his hand between Jack's arse cheeks and brushed his ball sack.

Ianto lifted Jack by the hips so that his arse was elevated. He poured more lotion between the cheeks of Jack's arse and began to probe his arsehole with his fingers. Soon he had two fingers sawing easily in and out of Jack as the other hand played with his balls.

Jack lay there with his head on the bed turned to the side and cooed as Ianto simultaneously moved his fingers in and out of his rectum and stroked. Ianto pushed down on the small of Jack's back causing him to accentuate his shapely arse even more.

Ianto removed his fingers from his butt and lined up the head of his cock with Jack's pink rosebud. Ianto eased his cock into Jack's lubricated arsehole and it slid in easily all the way to the hilt once more.

Ianto stayed still for a second and then slowly pulled his cock out until only the head remained in Jack's arse. Then he pushed all the way back in again.

Ianto slowly fucked Jack in the arse watching his cock slide in and out from between his gorgeous arse cheeks. He tried to prolong his ejaculation for as long as possible as he savoured every moment.

Ianto stiffened and pushed his cock all the way in and he held on to the globes of Jack's arse as he fired a huge load of cum deep into his rectum. Jack could feel the warm seed fill him and chills ran through his body. Ianto stayed in remained hard as Jack milked him with his anal muscles.

Ianto leaned over Jack and they both flopped to the bed with Ianto still buried in his bum.

They lay still for awhile and Jack realized that Ianto was still hard inside him. That's what he liked about fucking young guys they could last for a long time and they could cum multiple times.

Ianto moved his arms up alongside of Jack's and braced himself on his elbows. Then he gradually started to fuck his arse again. This time Ianto picked up the pace and within minutes he was pounding Jack into the bed. Jack pushed his arse up to meet Ianto's cock every time he thrust into him.

The two of them established a rhythm and soon they were fucking like animals in heat.

Jack grunted every time that Ianto plunged him and he urged him to fuck him hard.

"Give it to me Ianto. Pound it in there. Make me feel it. Yeah that's it," the words just rolled out of Jack's mouth.

Ianto was really caught up with pounding him. His cock felt like it was bigger than ever and that it would explode at any moment.

Jack's thrusting of his hips up at him was driving him wild.

Ianto felt his orgasm building and he fucked him even faster. Then he stiffened and shot a second load. He held himself in position as he emptied his balls. Jack felt the warm substance enter him and mix with his previous cum load. He hadn't felt that full in quite some time.

The two of them fell forward on the bed with Ianto's cock still impaled. Ianto rolled to his side and rolled Jack with him so as not to crush him with his weight. As they lay there Jack clenched and relaxed his sphincter muscles as he massaged Ianto's softening cock.

He felt him finally go totally soft and slip from his arsehole.

Streams of cum trickled out of his arse and ran over his arse cheek onto the bed sheet.

"I need a warm bath after that," Jack sighed

"I'll run it for you," Ianto offered.

"In a minute baby" Jack sighed happily, "Snooze first."

Once Ianto was snoring softly Jack rose to clean himself up and grin happily as he felt the burn of movement deep in his gut.

Gods, that man could fuck.

Jack felt so lucky.


	26. Chapter 26

Ianto climbed over the edge and slid to the bottom of the two-person tub.

Typical.

Another night at Torchwood Cardiff.

Just a little soap replacement, toilet scrubbing and now….a troxilat family in the bath tub.

Little froglike creatures that live in the sewers beneath Cardiff and are normally nonexistent in the light. Freaky white little creeps.

He grabbed the stack of fresh towels he'd brought with him and rolled a couple into a temporary fence around the troxilats. He unfolded a third and spread it over the top of the enclosure then dropped the rest in to pad the tub to kneel in. All he had to do was nudge them into the drain.

Slowly, carefully...a muffled plop sounded from under the towel.

One down, three to go.

Steadily, Ianto tightened the enclosure, hearing another satisfying plop. He continued pushing the towels together until there wasn't space for a troxilat between them.

Cautiously, he lifted them up. No more troxilats, to his delight. That left only the 'escape hatch' to secure. The drain grill was easily replaced, but there was nothing holding it in place to prevent the troxilats from jumping right back up again. Pulling his multi-tool out, Ianto unfolded the pliers and went to work on the metal, bending the edges so it wedged tightly into the top of the drain hole.

Satisfied, he sat up and tucked the multi-tool back into his pocket.

The sound of running water made him freeze. The bath tap wasn't turned on and neither was the shower. The flow was too strong for the basin tap, so Ianto stared in horror at the man relieving himself into the toilet bowl.

Expensive trousers clung to what he had to admit was a very peachy bum – so shapely that it took him a moment to register that the guy was a certain Captain. A Captain with a goddamned fire hose.

In a tiny house like his parents', privacy was a precious commodity and soundproofing was non-existent. So with two brothers and his dad using the toilet beside the bedroom he shared with his older sister, Rhiannon, they had categorised the noises they heard as them lay giggling in their bunk beds at night.

There were tinkles – usually from little boys like the twins and the old man who tinkled in a tiny trickle for eternity like a leaky tap. Then came the Gusher – usually after the baseball game finally ended.

As both he and his brothers had grown up, he'd added another category to the list – the beaters. These took advantage of the privacy of the toilet to jack off, and their tell-tale moans and groans had always made him laugh as he pretended to be horrified.

The twins' deaths had weighed on Mama, her own suicide so soon after theirs. Funny to think of them after so long. Without the pain from the memory of their little bodies lying in the road as the drunk driver ploughed into the cars parked on the opposite side of the road.

Jack certainly wasn't a beater: he was the sort of high-pressure gusher you got from a three hour drive down unsealed roads from town, then a rough boat trip through changing tides to the island and back. Or a bender involving a carton or two of cheap beer, a bottle of bourbon and a football match on TV so riveting they couldn't leave it until the final whistle blew.

He considered climbing out of the bath and sneaking out while his back was turned, but it made more sense to stay where he was. At least then he had the excuse of dealing with the troxilats – he could say he hadn't seen or heard a thing. And he hadn't – until Jack shook himself and turned slightly to reach for the toilet paper.

Then he saw what he had to admit was quite a sizeable piece of equipment before Jack tucked his fire hose back into his pants and zipped everything safely inside, his belt still flapping.

Maybe he was a porn star in a previous life.

Well. There was some excitement for a evening.

A free show.

Ianto felt a touch of dampness on his thigh. Oh, bloody hell. Was the troxilat grinning at him?

Little bastard.

He grabbed a towel and used it to push it off his leg and closer to the plughole.

Shit.

He'd sealed it.

Ianto threw the towel over the top of the cheeky beast and bundled it up, hoping this time he had the troxilat inside. Now Jack just had to get the hell out so he could make a dash for the toilet.

Water hissed and pattered into the basin, followed by the sound of someone pressing the liquid soap dispenser. He'd never hated good hygiene this much.

Why couldn't Jack forget to wash his hands?

The troxilat was already squirming its way out in another escape attempt.

Then the shower curtain was pulled aside and Jack stared down at him, his trousers still open as a hand was reaching for the bath taps.

"Ianto?"

"Troxilats" Ianto said lamely as his captive popped out of the towel to blink up at Jack as if to help back up Ianto's claim.

Jack continued to stare at him and Ianto stood to get out of the bath tub as Jack grinned and stepped into it.

"Excuse me sir" Ianto stammered as he looked down at the crotch that was now caressing his.

"No chance," he said, gently pushing Ianto toward the wall and bracketing him between his legs.

Their lips met hesitantly. Jack tasted like honey and rum. They broke apart briefly, unsure. Ianto immediately pressed back into the kiss, hungry for another taste.

"Sir" Ianto whispered and then he leaned into him, his hand sliding to his shoulder. Gripping it, Ianto pulled him even closer. His other hand moved to his nape, stroking it.

A troxilat slid out of the towel as it fell in the bottom of the tub.

Jack nuzzled Ianto's hair, drawing in the coffee scent. It made his body ache with desire.

_I have to take him now, or I'll lose my mind._

He'd wanted Ianto so badly for so damn long. A pang of guilt and jealousy hit him as the image of Lisa flashed in his brain. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

He grabbed Ianto's wrists, brought them behind his back, and shackled them with his hands. He was now a prisoner of Jack's legs and hands—of his entire body.

Judging by the look of total abandon on Ianto's face, he didn't mind it at all.

Jack kissed Ianto's lips and penetrated his mouth with one deep thrust of his tongue. The sweetness of it sent a shiver through his body, robbing him of the last traces of restraint. He whispered Ianto's name as he slid his palms under his thighs, picked him up, and backed him against the wall.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and grabbed onto his shoulders. Ianto's voice was deliciously raspy as he said his name.

Jack began to move against him. His right hand slid under his shirt, then down his hip. He rubbed the back of his thighs, stroked his buttocks through his trousers, and then went to his core. If he needed more proof of his desire for him, he had it now.

Touching Ianto like that nearly sent him over the edge.

"I want you so much," Jack whispered against his mouth.

Ianto's eyes were glazed when he opened them. "I want you, too."

Jack stroked him through the fabric and a tremor spread through his body. "Let me make love to you. Please, let me make love to you."

Ianto peered at him, his face flushed with desire.

_Is that a yes?_

He pulled out his strongest argument. "Let's get it out of our systems.

It's the only way to cure this madness."

Between kissing furiously and feeling each other up, they managed to remove their clothes. Ianto found himself completely accepting the body in front of him. Jack was clearly different from a woman, but still completely irresistible.

Ianto was too hot to think straight.

Fortunately, Jack took the lead just slightly. He grasped Ianto's dick and his own in his hand and began stroking. Ianto let out a low moan. The sensation was incredible.

He added his hand on top of Jack's, controlling the pace. Jack's long lashes were fluttering, and he let out little sighs and gasps. Ianto had fallen so completely for him.

He planted kisses all over Jack's neck and chest, leaving suck marks and bruises, each one declaring Jack to be his.

It didn't take long for the two of them, thrusting furiously into their joined hands, to climax.

Ianto came harder than he had in a long time. From inside his haze, he could hear Jack calling his name over and over.

Jack eased Ianto to the bottom of the tub, the towels now used as cushioning as they lay entwined in a half sitting position.

Jack pushed into another kiss and ran his hand up and down Ianto's cock, coating it with precum. When he felt it was lubricated enough, he broke the kiss and positioned himself over the head.

With Ianto's hands on his hips to guide him, Jack slowly slid down onto his dick.

They both let out groans as Jack slid as far down as possible. His thighs were shaking from exertion and desire so Ianto had to help him get started, sliding carefully up and down a few times. Ianto buried his face in Jack's neck.

"Can I start moving?"

Jack let out a broken hum as a response. Ianto repositioned himself slightly and started thrusting up into Jack.

Jack's head tilted back, and he clung to Ianto's shoulders for support. Jack felt the two of them becoming closer and closer, and it felt silly now to have ever doubted Ianto. The words 'I love you' rolled around in his head, but never quite made it to his mouth.

Ianto began pumping Jack's dick in time with his thrusts, and Jack was overwhelmed by the sensations flowing through him. He wasn't sure whether to thrust up into the hand around him or rock back onto Ianto's member. His hips moved erratically as he tossed on wave after wave of pleasure.

He felt himself starting to climb. Ianto must have been close as well because he began thrusting faster, grasping desperately for climax. He stopped just long enough to shift his angle, aiming for Jack's sweet spot.

He must have found it, because Jack lost himself. If he had been in control of himself, he would have felt embarrassed that the team would most likely hear his moaning if they ventured down to use the restroom next door, but by now, he was too far gone to care.

With an almost painful sense of relief, he felt himself climax, coming hard across Ianto's hand and chest. Ianto thrust sporadically into him as he rode out his own orgasm.

Jack felt exhausted.

After Ianto pulled out, he fell down and Jack buried himself in Ianto's chest, breathing in his scent.

It didn't take long for the two of them to fall asleep afterwards, pressed tightly together in the tub.

Ianto couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex with someone he cared about. As he nodded off, he thought about how nice it was for a change.

The troxilat happily sized a random sock and dragged it off towards another loose grating.

Win - win!


End file.
